The Devil's Lullaby
by KochouBandit
Summary: Recently deceased, Tsukiko is in possession of powers that Aizen will stop at nothing to get his hands on and is left to the Soul Society and Ichimaru Gin to seal her fate. GinxOc
1. Prologue

_Prologue…_

Engulfed in the nothingness that surrounded her, she was utterly, without a doubt, dead. There was no doubt about it, no false hope, no sense of warmth. Like most humans that died, she wondered if she was going to see pearly gates or stumble upon hell's doormat.

For what seemed like eternity, everything seemed longer in the dark, she wafted. She could almost picture herself like smoke before changing her mind. Honey left out on a warm day. The sluggish, not quite together, not quite falling apart, slippery feeling could only match warm honey. She decided that's what she must look like.

She continued to think like that, her mind never really in a panic, but in a mercifully dazed state and more than once she wondered if something was _actually going to happen_. And once she'd just given up on the thought, lulled it away until the question no longer pestered her…something _did_ happen.

Something that could only be aptly described as a chaotic explosion of flame that swallowed her up. Her body writhed in the pain of a thousandandthensome blades attacked her body heartlessly. The inky blackness only echoed her screaming, mutilated and marred, voice. The darkness had no soul, had no heart, and did not care to comfort the thrashing girl.

_Pretty girl, pretty girl…_a distinctly feminine voice crooned through the dark.

"H-help me…" she whispered.

Cruel laughter cradled her ears and crushed her heart.

_Pretty girl, pretty girl…_the voice hummed.

More pain ricocheted through her bones and tore at the muscles inside her body.

"No."

For a blessed moment, the pain was eased. Wicked cackling echoed around her.

Tears of liquid rage bit like acid at her skin as they streamed down her cheeks.

"NO," This was her mind wasn't it? Wasn't it her world? She wouldn't allow it. She wouldn't allow something so vile to take her.

_Hohoho..well isn't this a treat?_

"Who are you?"

_You're not a very smart one now are you?_

Whatever remained of her torn body swelled with fury.

_I'm a Hollow, your Hollow. I __**am**__ you._

"_I _am me."

_Kawaii~ne..sucha cute little neko you are~!_ The voice changed drastically and she felt a twinge of relief.

**Such damage…** a woman's whispery voice sighed.

_I couldn't help myself…_the Hollow sang childishly.

"What is this?"

**I am your zanpakutou.**

"…."

The second voice sighed again. **I am the base of your Shinigami powers. **The voice spoke as if speaking to a immensely dense child.

"My _what_?!"

**Your Shinigami powers. You've the blood of Death God in you. Or at least potential spiritual power.**

"I really don't understand. I only...there was blood...there was-" her voice cracked, "didn't I _just_ die?! What am I supposed to do now? I suddenly have fan-fucking-tastical powers that could've saved me, like, minutes ago?" she shrieked. Thoughts, feelings, colored twisted into one destructive mess inside her head.

_Look what you've done.._the Hollow tutted.

Another sigh. **You don't need me just yet. That's why I wasn't planning on speaking to you so...abruptly. _However_, there was the matter of the...**the voice seemed to pause and mull over it's words**...impatient Hollow.**

"What's a Hollow?" she asked bluntly.

_I'm offended._ the Hollow pouted.

**A _corrupt_ soul.**

She could feel the Hollow's presence as it relished in it's pride. "A corrupt soul? _I'm_ a corrupt soul? Does that mean I'm going to hell?" she was starting to get panicky. Her heart fluttered delicately behind her ribs.

_Who knows?_ the Hollow teased.

There was a momentary, yet definite, flash of pure annoyance. **No. You've no Hell-worthy sins commited pre-death. A Hollow's sins are easily washed away.** the voice sneered.

She felt the Hollow puff defensively. "So why're you here? Why am _I_ corrupt?"

_Because you've got **delicious** spirit energy._

"So?"

**You've gone through the transformation the hard way. When you died your chain of fates was cut dangerously short...you'll understand what I mean when you wake up-**

_If you wake up-_

**_When_ you wake up, your chain of fates will be apparent. Your soul is nowhere near ready for the immense power you've the potential to gain..when you're ready, you'll only need to call my name.**

"What's your name then?" She asked curiously.

_You __**do **__know it's more courteous to tell us __**your**__ name first? _The Hollow said frostily.

"Matsuyaki Tsukiko,"she murmured abashedly.

**Matsuyaki Tsukiko…**the voice mused.

_Well ain't that swell?_ The Hollow jeered.

If there was a joke going around, Tsukiko hadn't got it.

**My name, and you'd best remember it, is Mugetsu.**

"Mugetsu," the name rolled off her tongue deliciously.

_So how're we dividing this? _The Hollow chirped and Tsukiko had a bad gut-feeling she had no say in this discussion.

"Dividing what?" she asked nervously.

**We're not dividing anything, Hollow.** Mugetsu purred.

"H-hollow?" Tsukiko murmured shakily.

_We'll we're gonna hafta. I __**definitely**__ ain't sharin'. _The Hollow drawled.

"Hollow?" Her voice became stronger.

_I mean, it's not like it'd work if we-_

"HOLLOW!"

_What the __**hell**__ do you __**want**__?! _The Hollow screeched unappealingly.

"What's _your _name?"

And the world turned bright.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Tsukiko **means _Child of the Moon_

**Mugetsu **means _No Moon_


	2. And This is How it Started

**Hello~ :] Just a quick note,** **the current part of this story takes place _before_ Kurosaki Ichigo ;]**

**AND I do not own any of the Bleach characters. I do own Tsukiko though :D**

* * *

_And this is how it Started…_

She felt strangely warm and protected. She was unsure as to whether she wanted to open her eyes or not. After a few moments of contemplation she opened them very slowly. The first thing she saw was black and she almost let a strangled groan slip past her lips.

_"More black?"_ she thought wearily.

It wasn't until the black moved, and carried her with it, did she release a gasp of surprise.

"Yare, yare, finally woke up did ya?" an unfamiliar voice laughed.

The sudden realization that she was being carried forced her to look up. A blush seeped into her cheeks but the man carrying her wasn't looking at her anyways. His silver hair hung, almost teasingly, in front of his narrowed eyes and a huge grin was plastered to his lips. He was breathing heavily. For some reason he reminded her strangely of a fox.

"….kitsune?" the word tumbled from her lips before she could catch it.

The man looked down at her surprised to hear her soft voice. "Mah, mah, is tha' anyway ta speak ta someone who saved ya?" he asked.

She blinked surprised. "I'm sorry?"

He looked away to something else and nudged his chin in that direction.

Curious, she turned her head but a wall of blonde, almost white, matted hair cut her vision off. She shuffled uncomfortably in the man's arms and wiggled a hand free and brushed her long hair out of her cyan eyes.

"…w-w-hat…what the _hell_ is that?!" she screeched when she saw the monstrous thing in front of her. It's black, gangly body swayed and a freakish white, skull-like mask took place of a face. Yellow eyes stared at her, boring into her, and panic swelled in her chest.

"What is it?" she asked again but the man didn't answer. "Kitsune-san, what is it?!" she cried, finally getting his attention.

He smiled crookedly. "Ya know my name ain't fox, hmm?"

She growled, "well you haven't told me otherwise and I don't care! What the _fuck_ is that?!"

He sighed, "how rude. It's a-"

The thing tilted back it's head back and a eerie roar erupted from it's mouth.

Her entire body froze with fear. A heavy pressure blanketed her, weighing her down, and constricted her body. She forced her eyes to break contact, squeezing them shut tightly, turned and buried her face into the man's chest.

"Don' shake, I might jus' drop ya," the man sighed.

She whimpered as pure terror drove it's way into her bones. That thing, she could feel it, it wanted _her_. It was trying to get to _her_. She curled her fingers; taking bunches of his kosode into her fists. "Please," she whispered.

"Hmm?" she heard his wordless question hum through his body.

"Please, Kitsune-san, don't let it get me," she pleaded, tears forming in her eyes.

He chuckled. "Hm, don' worry yer pretty lil' head," he crooned and shifted her body until he was holding her with only one arm.

She heard a sound, it was familiar, but she couldn't place what it was. Her thoughts were fuzzy with terror and she refused to open her eyes lest she see the monster again.

"Shoot him dead, Shinsou," she heard him murmur before a surge of energy surrounded him. She gasped in surprise and turned to see the monster's mask cracked and a long blade retracting from it. Then the monster began fraying. It disintegrated and melted away peacefully and slowly the panic inside her receded.

"What's yer name, girl?" he asked as he shifted her again and sheathed the, now short, sword. She'd been so focused on the noise it made and wondering why it was familiar to her that she'd almost missed what he'd said. She looked up at him surprised. He grinned widely.

"Matsuyaki Tsukiko," she murmured, "you?"

His grin widened. "Ichimaru Gin."

"Gin," she breathed softly and nestled her face into his kosode again.

"Ya died recently, didn' ya?" he said and she felt something tugging at her chest.

She looked down and saw him tugging on a chain that was secured to a hole in her chest. Her eyes widened. "A-ah…w-why's there a h-hole in my chest?!" she squealed. He tugged it again and an uncomfortable pressure blossomed there.

"This, 'ere, is the chain o' fates," he said, "it's pretty long. Ya died yesterday or somethin'?" he asked.

Her brows knit together. Hadn't Mugetsu mentioned something about a chain of fates? Wait, when _did_ she die? She struggled to search her memories but everything came up blank. Stray faces with unfamiliar emotions clinging to them were all she could recall. Everything else before the blackout had been washed from her mind and she started to panic. "I, ah," she struggled with the concept of knowing nothing about her situation other than the fox-like man cradling her.

He watched her with an expression of curiosity. "Ya don' 'member?"

She shook her head and frustrated tears formed in her eyes.

"Mah, mah, it don' matter now anyways," he sighed, "I'll sen' ya to Soul Society and ya can start all over again."

Her eyes widened and she looked up. Her heart fluttered in a panic all over again. "S-soul Society? Where's that?" she asked nervously.

He grinned. "I'll show ya. It's a pretty place I guess, lotsa people to ge' 'long wit."

"W-will you be there?" she asked, suddenly fearing she'd be separated from her savior.

His grin faltered slightly and a surprised expression crept in. "Nah, there's a place fer souls an' a place fer Shinigami," he explained boredly.

Her heart skipped a beat. "_Shinigami?"_ she thought excitedly. She opened her mouth to tell him, she could be a shinigami and that there was a zanpakutou inside her named Mugetsu along with the rude Hollow but she was cut off. **Don't tell him. Not yet.** Mugetsu silenced her. _"Why? Why can't I go with him?"_ she pleaded. **Please. You shouldn't throw yourself into unnecessary situations. It's already tiring to keep all your spirit power locked away without you going around running your mouth like an idiot. **She said harshly.

Gin watched her troubled face. He couldn't help but feel a pang of pity for the girl. He grinned and patted her on the head. She looked up at her surprised and he felt his grin widen. "Maybe I'll come visit ya one day," he said although he knew it'd never saw tears well up in her eyes. He crouched and set her softly on the ground and pressed the end of Shinsou's hilt to her forehead. "'Ave fun," he said cheerily as she was enveloped in warm blue light. "Don' worry, I'll visit," he lied again when the look of worry didn't leave her face. He watched as her brows furrowed into a look of bitterness.

"Liar," she whispered.


	3. New Beginnings

**I don't own Bleach :[**

**

* * *

**

_New Beginnings… _

Gin stood, momentarily surprised, and stared thoughtfully at the spot where the girl had disappeared. Sure, he'd breezily tossed out the lie that he'd visit to almost every nervous soul he met, but he never meant it. But none of them had ever known that. They'd all closed their eyes in reassurance and fluttered happily to Soul Society. But he kept seeing her resentful eyes in the back of his mind.

"Liar," she'd said.

He grinned and ran a hand through his hair. No one other than Aizen could tell when he was lying but this girl, this Tsukiko, had seen through him in less that ten minutes.

"Are you all finished, Ichimaru-taicho?" a voice asked from behind him.

"Mm, 'et's git goin' Kira," Gin said, turning to the blonde.

"Yessir," Kira said with a smile.

Those dark eyes flashed once more in his mind before Gin forced them out and moved onto other thoughts. Aizen would be waiting for him, he thought lazily.

* * *

Hesitantly she opened her eyes. Sky blue was met with harsh dust and she coughed. Wooden houses and shops lined the dirt street around her and faces were turned in her direction. When she met people's eyes they gave her sad smiles.

"Where am I?" she thought aloud.

"Rukongai," said a cheerful voice.

"Eh?" she turned and looked around but found no one.

"Onee-san," the voice called. She looked down.

"Ah!" she looked down at the boy grinning up at her.

"What's your name, onee-san?" the boy asked.

"Matsuyaki Tsukiko," she said and looking down at his small frame, "what's your name?"

"Kouhei," he said.

"Nice to meet you," she said softly.

"Nice to meet you too, Tsukiko-san," he said and grabbed her hand, shaking it wildly.

She blinked in surprise and smiled weakly. He was cute and had a boy's yukata and a piece of tape on his cheek.

"Tsukiko-san, since you're new, you can stay with me," he said and proceeded to drag her without waiting for a response.

"O-oi, wait a sec," she cried and stumbled on the uneven path.

He glanced at her over his shoulder, his big blue eyes questioning, but he didn't stop walking.

In a final attempt she dug her heels in the dirt and pulled him to a stop. She crouched down beside him and pushed her hand down on the crown of his blonde head forcefully, causing him to wince slightly. "What do ya think you're doing?" she cried. "You can't just drag people wherever you want," she added and ruffled his hair, "man, kid, you don't have manners?"

A blush crept onto his tan cheeks. "Sorry, Tsukiko-san," he mumbled.

She sighed. "Call me Tsukiko-_chan_," she muttered, "Kouhei-kun."

His eyes lit up when he got permission to use her name in such a friendly manner.

"O-ok!" he said excitedly.

She stood up straight and put her hands on her hips. She was looking around when she felt hands on her waist. She looked down to see Kouhei gently fiddling with her clothes.

"K-Kouhei-kun, what're you doing?" she stuttered.

"Your obi," he murmured, tightening the sash around her waist.

"My…wait…huh?" she looked down and shrieked.

Kouhei's hands froze and he looked up at her surprised. "What's wrong, Tsukiko-chan?"

"W-w-what happened to my clothes?" she whispered, tugging at the sleeves of the yukata.

Kouhei looked confused. "What about it?" he asked.

"I wasn't wearing this before I came here," she rambled and examined herself the best she could.

"Oh, that happens. You don't need your old clothes so you get these ones," he said grinning and tugged at her obi again.

"O-oh," she murmured and looked at the ground sullenly. She didn't know why she was sad, it wasn't like she remembered anything from before she died anyways.

"Are you hungry?" Kouhei asked suddenly.

"Er, ah, no..why?" she asked.

He frowned, looking disappointed.

"Why, what's wrong?" she asked, leaning forward to look in his eyes.

"N-nothing, don't worry about it!" he said and forced a smile on his face.

She smiled gently and rubbed his head affectionately.

"So, I take it you don't see any Shinigami 'round here?" she mumbled and glanced around at the humble buildings.

"Shinigami? No, there's a few low-class one that might've lived here and come back once in a while. But no one special really. Why, do you know one?" he asked curiously.

She shook her head and her long hair spilled over her shoulders. "No one other than the one who saved me," she said.

"Saved you?" Kouhei asked.

"Yeah, from this creepy monster with a mask and-"

"A hollow?" he asked bluntly.

"A hollow?" She repeated slowly.

"Yeah, was it black and had a white mask with patterns on it?" Kouhei asked.

She nodded numbly.

"Yeah, then it was a hollow," he said confidently.

"Oooh, that's what it's-" she caught herself when she felt a bad feeling curling up in her stomach. Didn't the voice in her head, the nameless one, say she was a hollow? Her fingers wove into her hair and a panicked look crossed her features. "EHHHHHHHHHH?!"

"W-what?" Kouhei asked nervously.

"_That __**THING**__ is __**INSIDE**__ me?!"_ her mind screamed.

_I take offense to that,_ the Hollow murmured in the back of her mind.

"_S-shut up. What the HELL? Since when was there a giant monster IN me?"_

_I ain't no giant, _the hollow mumbled.

"Tsukiko-chan?" Kouhei asked gently.

She snapped out of her thoughts and plasters a grin on her lips. "A-ah, nothing, nothing," she laughed nervously. One of Kouhei's eyebrows raised slightly in suspicion but he shrugged.

"Well, do you wanna stay at my house, seeing as you don't got one?" he asked.

"S-sure," she said gratefully.

"C'mon then!" he grinned again and grabbed her hand. She could only laugh at his eagerness as she allowed herself to be dragged down the street.


	4. Instinct

**I don't own Bleach.**

**

* * *

**

_Instinct_

"So, _this_ is Soul Society?" she murmured, looking around. Dull eyes gazed at the world around them and dirty faces turned away. She frowned. This hadn't been what she was expecting at all. She swung her legs lazily of the side of the roof. She leaned back on her hands and looked up at the sky, allowing her long hair to coil at her waist. She frowned again. She was a little disappointed. She'd been expecting something more interesting. Her stomach churned and a long growl rumbled through her torso. She whined and held her stomach. She looked up and down the street, wondering where she could find money to get some food.

"Tsukiko?" Kouhei called out from somewhere in the house.

"I'm here," she called back. She heard some doors slide before Kouhei tumbled outside. He looked around and scratched the back of his head absentmindedly.

"Look up," she giggled.

He turned and looked up. His eyes bugged. "How'd you _get_ up there?"

She tilted her head slightly. "I jumped," she said, confused.

He stared at her in suspicion. "That's not possible," he mumbled incredulously.

She shrugged. Another hunger pain poked at the inside of her ribs. She groaned and clutched her stomach. "Kouheiii," she whined and let herself slide off the roof. She landed softly beside him. "I'm hunnngry," she whimpered.

His eyes widened. "Y-you're hungry?" he asked, his voice almost a whisper.

She looked confused. "Yeah, I've been here for like, _five_ days. Why _wouldn't_ I be hungry?" she grunted.

A grin slowly crept across his face. In a sudden movement he lunged forward and tackled her around the waist. "That's so cool!"

"Um, doesn't everyone get hungry?"

"Only people with spirit power!" he said excitedly.

"Oh, okay. Do you get hungry?" she asked curiously.

A sheepish smile crept over his mouth, "A little," he said softly.

"That's so cool!" She said, hugging him tightly. "So, what's so special about having spirit power?" she asked bluntly.

"W-what?!"

"What? Did I say something?" she asked.

"You don't know?" he asked, staring at her, his mouth agape.

"Err, nope."

"We could become shinigami!" he shouted excitedly.

"Okay! How do we do that?" she asked, keeping the oblivious grin on her face.

He sighed, "you really don't know anything do you?"

She folded her arms. "Hey, I've only been here 5 days remember?" she scoffed.

"Alright," he said and grasped her hand, "follow me."

"O-okay," she said, stumbling over her words.

* * *

"Kouhei, where are we going?" she groaned as he continued to drag her through the forest.

"Let's become Shinigami together, Tsukiko-chan!" he said, turning and looking up at her.

She blinked in surprise. His eyes were _shining_. "Kouhei," she said softly.

"What?" he asked, looking puzzled. The excitement in his eyes was replaced by nervousness and he slowed to a stop.

She rested her hand on his head. "I don't know. I mean, I just got here. I don't know who or _what_ I am…I need some time to figure things out," she said and ruffled his hair.

His hands clenched. "Then all the more reason to go!" he shouted, earning a bewildered look from Tsukiko. "I hate living here," he stared at his feet, "if we go to where the Shinigami are, we could live there! Together! And we wouldn't have to worry about being hungry again! And you-"

"Kouhei," she murmured. His body was shaking under her hand and she could see tears staining the ground. "You should go without me, then," she said firmly.

He looked up in surprise. He sniffled loudly and wiped the tears from his eyes. She smiled down at him warmly. "I don't wanna," he said coarsely.

"Why not?"

"I'm…afraid…I don't wanna go alone. Please, Tsukiko-chan, please go with me! I-"

A harsh voice cut him off, "Who says they want you anyway?" A couple of empty chuckles followed.

Tsukiko turned towards the direction of the voice. The shadow looming through the trees stepped forward and his form gained more depth. The man stepped forward, his greasy hair hanging by his shoulders and a scar running diagonally across his dirt and sweat stained face. His clothes were nearly rags and his four other companions weren't in any better shape.

"Who says they want a brat like you anyways?" the man spat.

"Leave us alone," Tsukiko said darkly and stepped in front of Kouhei instinctively.

The man chuckled. It was low and grinded like churned gravel. "Whatcha gonna do if we don't?" he asked coyly. His friend laughed. It was completely different from the leaders. There was something about it that made her recoil. It slithered and caressed her ears gleefully. There was something about him that screamed run. Whatever that something was, it made her think he was the one with secretly the most power. Her body locked and her gaze shifted between the five men.

"What do you want?" she growled.

The man grinned cruelly. "When you live out here, bitch, you don't need a reason," he said. There was a noise that followed his gravelly words and it made her blood run cold. The noise slithered through the darkness and cold metal glinted in what little light reached them. The long katana was met with Tsukiko's widened eyes. Three of the other four shifted then, drawing their own swords. Only the one with the slithering laugh did not.

"Tsukiko," Kouhei whispered fearfully and clutched the skirt of yukata.

"It's okay, Kouhei, just stay behind me," she replied weakly. She felt nauseated. Her stomach was churning and her heart was trying to make it's way to her mouth.

The men laughed again. "See, boy! You're weak! Grow up a bit and maybe the Shinigami will take you in as their water boy!" the men mocked.

She could feel his tears soak into her yukata and he bit his lip. She growled fiercely.

"Whoa, girly. If you don't make a big fuss and get yourself cut up we might take you in as our whore. If you come freely we might even let the boy get away with only a few wounds. They might be fatal, but," he shrugged, "what can you do?"

She saw red. Maybe it was a maternal instinct that came as soon as a whimper slipped past Kouhei's lips that sent fireworks of anger exploding in her mind.

_Kill them…_the voice in her mind crooned. _Kill them with your bare hands._

She lunged forward, surprising the men. Her body moved by itself, by instinct or maybe by past experiences that she couldn't remember. Her hand flew forward and caught the blade of the sword. A grin, unknowingly to her, formed on her lips.

"W-what's going on? What are you doing?!" he stuttered.

She laughed coldly, "I don't need a reason, _remember_?" she asked and the hollow's voice leaked into her own.

The man screamed pulling at the hilt of his katana, trying to get away. The blade slipped deeper into the flesh on her hand, but she ignored it.

She laughed maliciously and her free hand shot forward. The hollow relished in the feeling of her hand driving into the man's chest.

_More, just a little bit more! _The hollow laughed manically, guiding Tsukiko's hand farther into the man's chest. The man coughed and a few drops of blood speckled her cheek but she didn't stop. Her fingers strove further, groping for something out of sight. He grabbed her wrist and tried to pull her hand out but there was a strange sense of power infesting her body. The power seeped into her veins and his strength became less than a baby's tug.

Her fingers were still searching. And then they found it. The organ pulsed harshly underneath her fingertips. In one swift movement her fingers shot forwards and her hand clenched around his heart. The man choked and his hand slackened on the hilt as she wrenched it from his body. All the while the grin never left her face.

_Good girl, so beautifully done,_ the hollow whispered.

"What the fuck are you?!" one man screamed.

With a low hiss she turned to look at him. Her grin widened and she brought her bloodied hand to chin-level. She dropped the organ and listened as it made a sickening thump. She studied the crimson stain that seeped into her skin like an infectious disease. Her thin tongue crept out and slid casually across a finger.

The men with swords backed up nervously but the other man didn't budge.

"What _are_ you," he asked but didn't seem like he was expecting an answer.

"_Who knows,_" the Hollow said, taking complete control of her voice.

The man's eyes widened. He drew his sword swiftly and lunged forward.

Still clutching the blade of the sword in her hand, she tossed it to the other and grasped the hilt firmly. Blade met blade and the jagged edges spat sparks. She grinned and pushed forward. Her muscles moved themselves as she deflected his attacks and lunged with her own. She spun around him, catching him by surprise before her gaze flickered to Kouhei. His eyes contained nothing but fear. As her own eyes widened and her mind became dislodged from it's fury, she realized that he wasn't afraid of the men anymore. He was afraid of _her_. She hesitated, watching him wide-eyed, only for a moment. In that moment she felt cold steel slide into her chest.

She choked but never took her eyes of Kouhei. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

He blinked, hearing her familiar voice and his eyes became watery. "TSUKIKO-CHAN!" He screamed.

And the world went black.


	5. The Liar Kept his Promise

**I don't own bleach**

_The Liar Kept his Promise...._

* * *

She opened her eyes and looked around. The first thing she noted was that she was wearing a light kimono that was white with black butterflies and she was sure she hadn't been wearing that before. The tatami mats made no noise as she looked around, studying the traditional-Japanese styled room. The walls were bare and the inner flower-decorated fusuma doors were closed. She was sitting on a cushion in front of a plain, low table. The sliding doors leading to the walkway outside, however, were opened and she could see into the garden where a gentle breeze drifted in. She could see a pond and the shimmering colors of koi fish underneath the rippling surface. It was a traditional Japanese garden complete with rocks and reeds surrounding the pond, stepping stones leading to the awning, a sakura tree in full bloom, and it all blended into a lush green field in the background. If she looked hard enough she could even see a forest.

She looked towards the door when she heard it slide. Her kimono restricted her slightly as she stood and her obi sagged slightly as she caught her breath.

"No need to be alarmed," the woman said. Her long silk black hair danced along her waistline and blunt, straight bangs hung over icy blue eyes. She was tall and slender with willowy limbs and donned in a beautiful red and black kimono.

Tsukiko's eyes widened. "Mugetsu," she breathed when she recognized the voice.

The woman, Mugestu, nodded and smiled gently before stepping aside allowing another figure to enter the room.

Tsukiko's eyes bugged when she found herself staring into her own eyes. The only differences were that the girl had raven black hair and malicious red eyes. The girl's black lips curled into a smirk and her black kimono with white butterflies swayed around her feet.

"Yo, long time no talk, Tsukiko," the girl said snidely.

"H-hollow?" Tsukiko asked bewildered.

The girl grinned. "Told ya I was you," she chuckled.

Mugetsu silently glided over to the table and sat across from Tsukiko. The Hollow leaned against the wall. Tentatively, Tsukiko sat down. There was a long silence.

"What's on yer mind?" Hollow asked, feigning pleasantry.

"Chi," she murmured absentmindedly.

The Hollow blinked. "Blood?"

"No, you're name. You can be called Chi," she confirmed.

The Hollow stared at her incredulously. "C-chi?"

A blush crept into Tsukiko's cheeks. "Um, well, we can find another one if you want..." she murmured.

A grin splayed across the Hollow's lips. "Nah, I kinda like it," she said.

Tsukiko grinned.

"It fits you perfectly," Mugetsu murmured distastefully.

"Heh, glad you like it," Chi sneered.

Mugetsu turned her venomous gaze from Chi to Tsukiko and allowed her eyes to soften. "Tsukiko, I know this is sudden, but I need you to make a decision," she said gently.

"A d-decision, on what?" she asked nervously. Her stomach knotted when she saw Chi's face fall into a look of seriousness.

"What do you want to fight as?"

"I'm not sure I understand," Tsukiko answered weakly.

"As a shinigami or a hollow?" Chi said bluntly.

Tsukiko's eyes traveled from between the shinigami and the hollow. She couldn't decide. It wasn't like she was looking for power, but more so understanding. Someone to help her because she had no idea what the outcomes would be.

"Yer lucky, girl," Chi said and walked over to her. She leaned over her and took Tsukiko's chin in her hand. "I actually _like_ ya, unlike other hollows who'd tear ya apart in a couple 'a days. I'm willing ta help ya out. At least until it'd be a fair fight between us and you've at least gotta grip on what the hell ya are. But 'cha gotta make a decision."

Tsukiko blinked uncertainly. She looked over at Mugetsu. Chi let her hand slide from Tsukiko's chin before sitting beside her. Tsukiko's eyes hadn't left Mugetsu's.

"I want to be both," she said carefully.

* * *

"There's a large amount of spirit power that was just unleashed in Rukongai!" Kira reported and Gin grinned.

"Oh? 'hat so? What'sa orders?" he asked.

"To go and destroy it," Kira said shakily.

The smile disappeared. "Destroy it, huh? Why's that?"

"It appears to be a Hollow," Kira said weakly.

Gin chuckled. "Well ain't that interestin'," he said grinning as he rose up from his desk. "Let's git goin' then."

* * *

Kouhei watched as Tsukiko's body fell limp on the sword. The man grunted and pulled it out. It made a nauseating noise as the last of the blade slid out of her chest.

"All bark and no bite," the man mumbled.

"T-tsukiko-chan," Kouhei whispered and crawled towards her, "Tsukiko-chan!"

"Don't move brat or I'll kill you too," the man growled and Kouhei froze.

His vision blurred as he stared at Tsukiko's crumpled body. "W-why?" he whispered. "W-why? I've been waiting so long..for someone like you," he whispered and tears rolled down his cheeks. "TSUKIKO-CHAN!"

The man turned and walked towards Kouhei. He picked the boy up from the front of his yukata and pulled him off the ground. "She can't save ya now, boy," he said tauntingly and threw him towards a tree. A snap of pain flashed through Kouhei's head as it slammed against the tree trunk and it forced a sob through his teeth. The man grinned and walked towards the limp boy.

Kouhei watched Tsukiko's unmoving body, unable to look away. "Tsukiko," he whispered. There was a jolt, an electric shock almost, that surged its way through her body and she twitched. Kouhei's breath caught in his throat and his eyes widened. The man noticed and looked back but didn't see anything unusual. He shrugged and pointed the tip of his sword towards Kouhei. "Sorry, kid," he grumbled.

There was a sudden wave of spirit power that nearly knocked him off his feet. He froze, his eyes were wide and his mouth hung open. Slowly he turned back to the girl who was staggering to her feet. She picked up her fallen sword and smashed the blade against a rock. The steel shattered like glass. The hilt was fine she reckoned. Flickers of blue that could only be spirit particles began to break off of nearby objects and fitted together in place of the abandoned blade. The hilt was coated and changed into a white and black one in place of the ragged old one. The girl took a uneasy step forward and another wave of spirit power crashed down on him.

"Tsukiko-…chan," Kouhei breathed. He watched in awe as the slim wound in her chest slowly stopped bleeding and closed up before disappearing.

"T-that's impossible," the man whispered.

Tsukiko raised her head.

Kouhei gaped at the mask that covered the left half of her face. A small curled horn sat on the top and it covered her left eye like a masquerade mask before curving elegantly down to a row of sharp upper teeth. A red and black butterfly wing swirled and decorated the half-mask. In the back of Kouhei's mind he assumed that with a full mask there would be a whole butterfly. Her right eye was normal, but her left eye was completely black with a yellow iris.

"Don't you _dare_ hurt him," she growled. And then she was gone. To Kouhei's eyes she simply vanished. There was a strangled cry and the man fell to his feet in a pool of blood. He was dead before he hit the dirt. There was no noise and the other men fell seemingly all at once. There was a tremor in the air a split second before she appeared in front of him. He yelped and jumped back.

"Ah, I'm sorry!" she blurted and backed up herself.

Kouhei took a few deep breaths and studied her. "I-is that really you, Tsukiko-chan?" he whispered.

She grinned. "Chyea! Isn't it cool?" she asked excitedly.

"It's…kinda scary," he admitted and looked down at his feet.

Tsukiko blinked in surprise before smiling gently. "I won't hurt you, Kouhei. I promise. We'll go become Shinigami and-" she was cut off when a crushing force hit her shoulders. She gasped under the sudden weight.

"Tsukik-..ngh," Kouhei crumpled to the ground.

"Kouhei!" she cried.

"Yare, yare, what's goin' on 'ere?" a familiar voice sang softly from the darkness.

Tsukiko froze. "Gin?" she managed to whisper.

There was a whistling noise and Tsukiko just barely managed to break from her stupor and block the tip of the blade. She threw her weight forward and managed to slide gracefully as the blade continued to grow and throw her backwards. The blade retracted and was followed by a rustling and a black form picked up Kouhei before disappearing back into the dark.

"L-let go!" Kouhei demanded and squirmed in the man's arms.

"It's okay now, you're safe," the blonde said and attempted to reassure the struggling boy.

The boy looked up at him in surprise. "Shinigami?" he breathed in confusion, "why are you here?" he asked confused.

The man looked surprised and motioned in Tsukiko's direction. "The hollow," he said softly.

Kouhei's eyes widened. "Hollow?"

"It's a-"

"I know what it is," Kouhei interrupted.

"We're 'ere to get rid o' it," the other man said and his white haori billowed slightly.

Kouhei's eyes widened. _"A white haori…wasn't that supposed to be-"_ "a captain?" he whispered. The sudden realization hit him and he twisted in the shinigami's arms. "TSUKIKO! RUN!" he screamed.


	6. The CaptainCommander's Decision

**I dont own bleach :'[**

**

* * *

**

_The Captain-Commander's Decision_

Tsukiko froze at the sound of Kouhei's voice. "K-kouhei?" she called back hesitantly.

"Run Tsu-"

A deep snarl sounded in the back of her throat. "Let him go!" she growled.

Gin chuckled and waltz into the moonlight that spilled though an opening in the canopy above them. Tsukiko's breath hitched in her throat as she watched him carefully.

"Please…let him go," she whispered pleadingly. The shinigami tilted his head to the side slightly, the smile disappearing from his face. She kept her head bowed. He wouldn't remember her anyways.

"Hmm, ya got some interestin' spirit power, girl," he purred, "ain't like anythin' I've fe-" he cut himself off and stared at her for a moment. The other man appeared at his right, still holding Kouhei.

"Is something the matter, Ichimaru-taicho?" Kira murmured.

"This spirit power…it seems familiar somehow," Gin said, smiling slightly.

Tsukiko's eyes widened and her eyes snapped up. "G-gin-san," she murmured. Both men blinked in surprise to hear the half-distorted voice.

"T-taicho! She only has half a mask!" Kira yelped.

"Ya should move yer hair," Gin said and motioned to the long bangs that covered the shinigami part of her face.

"K-kitsune-san! Please let Kouhei go!" she begged and his smile dropped. For a split second Gin's eyes opened in surprise. Crimson red met her own and her heart fluttered. She felt her cheeks go red and she forced herself to bow. "Please! He's very important to me," she explained softly.

"I DO know ya," he said and she could hear the smile in his voice.

"T-taicho!" Kira exclaimed and Tsukiko heard the sound of his sword sliding into it's sheath, followed by soft footsteps approaching her. She was too afraid to look up.

"Don' worry Izuru," he chuckled. She gasped when she felt cool, spidery fingers touch her chin and gently lift her face towards him. He'd leaned over and his face was mere inches away from her's and she could feel his warm breath on her lips. She felt her body go rigid.

He laughed again and through her shield of hair she saw one of his fingers as he brushed her hair aside like he was opening a curtain. "Well, looky who we got 'ere," he laughed, "the rude one who called me a liar." He pinched her cheek teasingly.

"A-ah, G-gin-san!" she cried as he began to pull her by her cheek towards his comrade. "Ow, ow, ow, ow," she wailed and flailed an arm while trying not to drop her sword with the other. She was afraid to pull away incase it'd make her cheek hurt more.

"Ichimaru-…taicho?" the man was stunned as the half-hollow girl allowed herself to be pulled by her cheek towards him. "What's…going on?" he asked confused.

"I sent the girl 'ere a couple 'o days ago," he said, smiling widely and finally released her red cheek. She rubbed it tenderly while glaring at him scornfully. He only laughed but eyed the sword that's she'd stuck in the ground with mild curiosity. "You can let the boy go now," he said casually.

Hesitantly Kira put the boy on the ground. As soon as his feet met the floor he lurched forward and tackled Tsukiko in a hug. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he blathered choked words that were barely coherent. "I-…worried..thought.."

Tsukiko could only stare at him dumbfounded before a wave of affection washed over her and she hugged him back.

_I guess if ya wanna be a shinigami I'm gonna hafta go away for a while, _Chi muttered irritably.

Tsukiko was about to object but the hollow was already gone. There was a loud crack and the mask began to crumble. Kouhei looked up and brushed the remaining bits off her cheek. She smiled down at him and ruffled his hair.

"Should we bring her with us?" Kira asked softly.

"Mah, I guess we're gonna hafta," Gin mumbled.

"I'm not going anywhere without Kouhei," she said defiantly and Kouhei looked up at her in awe.

"Do you really want that?" Kira asked her doubtfully.

Both Tsukiko and Kouhei looked to him confused.

"Being a shinigami is hard, friends die, _people_ die…it's not an easy life to live…" he explained gently, "do you really want to bring him into that?"

A grin slowly spread across her face. "Well, I know he'd go even if I didn't want him there, so I might as well bring him with me so I can look after him," she said and Kouhei rested his cheek on her hip.

"Mah, mah, we don' know if he'll get in fer sure, but we migh' as well bring 'im," Gin said with a shrug.

Kira frowned. He studied his captain's face, trying to figure out why he was being so nice to the girl and that boy. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he almost didn't hear his captain say, "Let's go, Izuru. Get the boy." Kira blinked in surprise. "Y-yessir!" and crouched so that the boy, Kouhei if he'd heard correctly, could climb on his back. Kouhei did, hesitantly, and shifted slightly to get comfortable. Kira looked over at his captain when the girl yelped. Gin'd picked her up without warning, in bridal style, allowing her to cradle her unsheathed zanpakutou, and was already using shunpo towards Seireitei. "P-please wait, Taicho!" Kira called as he followed behind.

* * *

Tsukiko's eyes bugged when they approached Seireitei, the Court of Pure Souls. There was no wall but she got the feeling that it was somehow heavily protected. But Gin carried her towards it without any hesitation. He crossed over what Tsukiko guessed was the border and as soon as he landed on the other side he was moving liked he'd been before.

"W-what the _hell_! How do you do that?!" Tsukiko shrieked.

The smile on his face didn't change. "It's called shunpo. Made fer movin' fast," he drawled.

"Oh," she said and watched his feet. After a while her eyes began to adjust and she could catch the gist of his steps. She continued to study his footwork without realizing they were getting closer and closer to a massive building.

Gin mused over her concentrated face. Her eyes never left his feet and there was a thin line between her brows. He noted that she chewed her bottom lip when she was thinking and his smile grew slightly. Yes, she would be perfect. If he could get her to be loyal, Aizen might be able to use her. He grinned at the thought and jumped up onto the bridge that led to the First Squad's building. Gently he set her down and waited for Kira to catch up.

She blinked when she was startled from her concentration. His feet had stopped moving and he was abruptly setting her down. She looked up at him then glanced around. She was on a bridge. She looked down at her sword and wondered what she should do with it. A few seconds later the blonde caught up. She took in his face as he breathed a little heavy and his pale cheeks were slightly flushed. He set Kouhei down who ran forward and grasped her hand with his. The blonde had a very soft face but not in the baby way. He just seemed…gentle, or maybe just unconfident.

"What's your name?" she asked quietly, but politely.

He looked surprised that she'd asked, but smiled weakly nevertheless. "Kira Izuru. You?"

"Matsuyaki Tsukiko, right?" Gin answered for her before looking at her for confirmation. She grinned and nodded, pleased that he'd remembered her name.

"Why are we here, Ichimaru-taicho?" Kira asked.

"We're gonna hafta get the old man's permission before we even consider lettin' a half-hollow girl inta the academy," Ichimaru shrugged.

"Oh," Kira said.

"Let's go, Izuru," Gin said beckoning the lieutenant to follow as he placed his hand on Tsukiko's shoulder and led her forward.

--

"Gin, why have you brought _children_ who aren't even shinigami here?" The old man asked irritably.

Tsukiko frowned slightly. There was something annoyingly narrow-minded about the powerful shinigami who stood in front of her.

"'Cause she's got spirit power," Gin said, the lazy smile never wavered and he tugged at her wrist of the hand that was holding her sword.

"Then take her to the academy," the old man sternly.

"Well that's just it, we need yer permission first."

"And why is that?"

"Show 'im, it's easier than explainin'," Gin murmured and nudged her with his elbow.

"O-okay?" Tsukiko mumbled.

_"Chi-chan, I need your powers…"_

_What am I? On display or somethin'? _the Hollow snarled. But Tsukiko felt the Hollow shove power into her own all the same.

The old man silently watched as Tsukiko pulled half the mask onto her face and unleashed her shinigami powers that she'd been restraining in fear of infuriating Chi.

"A vaizard?" the old shinigami murmured.

"That's just it. She's ain't a vaizard," Gin said, his sly words dancing in her ears.

"_Vaizard? What the hell's a vaizard?" _she wondered.

"Then how do you explain the Hollowfication? It's not as if she was able to get the hollow under control herself," the older man objected.

Tsukiko opened her mouth to contradict him but Gin cut her off by speaking, "she did though. I gave her a Soul Burial five days ago. An' when I saw 'er, she had no spirit power whatsoever," he countered.

Tsukiko let the mask crack and crumble and forced her shinigami powers back into the depths along with the hollow powers.

"And the boy?" the head shinigami asked.

"Oh, I was goin' ta take him ta tha academy, ain't nothin' hollow 'bout 'im," Gin said with a shrug.

"I see," the man said before focusing on Tsukiko again, "what's your name, girl?"

"Matsuyaki Tsukiko," she said firmly.

"Tsukiko, tell me how you came to acquire Hollow powers," he said sternly.

Tsukiko faltered. She chewed on her lip as she fought to think back. The room fell into silence as her gaze clouded as she searched into the depths of her memory. The shinigami grew impatient and finally spoke, "you refuse to answer my question," he growled.

She blinked out of her thoughts and smiled weakly. "No, ah, it's not that I refuse to answer. I just can't…really," she said sheepishly.

He didn't reply but his gaze ordered her to explain further.

"Oh, ah, um, I have no memories before my death…but my, er, zanpakutou, I think that's what it's called, said that my Chain of Fates, was cut really short which caused Chi, ah, I mean the Hollow, to try and take over," she rambled.

"And why _didn't_ the hollow take over?" The shinigami asked.

Suddenly the room felt deathly silent. This was what everyone'd been thinking. How could someone, with absolutely no experience with shinigamis or hollows manage to defeat her inner hollow?

Tsukiko laughed awkwardly, "she said likes me and that she doesn't mind helping me out."

The room took on silent disbelief. Gin had lost his smile and was staring at her as she rubbed the back of her head absently and rocked on her heels with a hopeful smile, Kira didn't bother to hide his astonishment, and the old shinigami stared at her suspiciously.

"You've had contact with both the Hollow and your Zanpakutou?"

"Um, yes?"

"You already have a materialized Zanpakutou," he muttered to himself and his eyes trailed to her sword.

Her eyes followed his and a brief moment of realization hit her. "The zanpakutou in my mind, is the sword?" she whispered to herself, surprised.

"Ah, you know _nothing_ of shinigami stuff do you?" Kouhei laughed.

"Not really, the only shinigami I knew was him," she said and pointed at Gin.

"Your sword is your zanpakutou. It's also a part of your soul, that's why you can communicate with it," he said with a grin.

"_This is Mugetsu?"_ she wondered and held up the sword for closer examination. A soft smile tugged at her lips as she marveled at the elegance of it. It was exactly like Mugetsu.

"I will send a message to Central 46 and they will make their decision. Until then, Tsukiko is _not_ to leave Ichimaru Gin's side. As for the boy, take him to the academy," the shinigami decided.

"W-what?!" Kouhei cried and Tsukiko instinctively pulled Kouhei to her with her sword shielding him.

The old man's eyes narrowed.

"Mah, mah, Yamamoto-taicho, dontcha think we could let them stay together?" Gin asked pleasantly.

"Are you willing to watch over _both_ of them, Gin?"

"O' course," he said with a grin

Yamamoto sighed. "Very well, I will send for you as soon as Central 46 makes their decision. But I will warn you now. They may very well decide to have you killed, Matsuyaki Tsukiko."


	7. Misunderstandings

**Don't own Bleach...would you sue if didn't say that? :\**

**

* * *

**

_Misunderstandings..._

"Ummm…" Tsukiko wasn't sure what she should say so she waited for Gin to say something first. But he didn't say anything and just walked by with his trademark smile. Kouhei had asked Kira if he could should him around a bit and as long as she knew he'd be back, Tsukiko wasn't worried about him. But now she was alone with Gin and every member of the Third squad who was in the building had come just to see the "mysterious" girl that Gin wouldn't allow to leave his side.

"What'sa matter? Ain't never seen a woman before?" Gin asked coyly when none of his squad members would tear their eyes away.

"Not with you, Ichimaru-Taicho, we've never seen you walking around with anyone except Kira-fukutaicho," a girl piped up. None of the men seemed to have heard their captain.

"_Fukutaicho? Kira?!"_

"Kira-kun's a vice-captain?" Tsukiko asked and looked up at Gin.

He nodded.

"Huh," she mulled the idea over thoughtfully. He hadn't _seemed_ very strong so she suspected that he was simply unconfident like she'd presumed earlier. She looked up when someone had suddenly walked up to her. She blinked into dark brown eyes questioningly.

"Is she even a shinigami?" the woman asked bluntly.

"She might be," Gin said with a grin and a shrug.

"What's that supposed to mean?" the woman asked huffily.

"It ain't none of ya business," he chided teasingly.

The woman glowered and directed her angry gaze as Tsukiko who just stared stoically back. Silently Tsukiko examined the silky black hair, heart-shaped face, porcelain skin, and big brown eyes. She was pretty, beautiful even, but there was something about her that Tsukiko found untactful and made her less attractive. She studied for a moment, trying to figure out what it was that gave off this feeling.

"What?" the woman asked irritably.

Tsukiko didn't answer and Gin watched her curiously. There was a hint of disgust in Tsukiko's eyes as she surveyed his Fouth Seat and he wondered what she was thinking. He would admit that his fourth, Suuime Aiko, was attractive, but he also found her irritating. He knew for him that it was her sloppy use of words and total lack of thinking before she spoke that irritated _him_ but he wondered what it was that was irritating Tsukiko.

Tsukiko, completely oblivious to Gin's watchful eyes, continued to take in every part of the woman in front of her. There was _something_. She wasn't sure what exactly but there was _something_ that was frustrating about this woman.

"Well," he said cheerily, "this was interestin'. Everyone go an' get back to work." He motioned a girl shinigami closer. She did so hesitantly and he said something to her that Tsukiko didn't bother to try and listen to. She nodded and disappeared.

"Y-yessir," the shinigamis said uncertainly.

"Who are you?" Aiko demanded.

"Matsuyaki Tsukiko. And yourself?"

"Suuime Aiko, Fourth Seat," she stated proudly and waited for the reaction. There was no way that Tsukiko would act haughtily around her ever again.

Tsukiko stared at her blankly. "I don't know what that is," she said bluntly.

"WHAT?!" Aiko shrieked angrily.

Tsukiko just stared at her before turning to Gin for an explanation.

He sighed. "I got a lot ta teach ya don't I?" He asked while he patted her on the head.

Irritated she swatted his hand away. "I don't like being treated like a pet, Gin-san," she said and scowled at him.

"H-how _dare_ you?!" Aiko screeched.

Tsukiko ignored her but her eyes widened when he grinned and reached to pinch her cheek. Reflexively she moved back.

"Ya'd rather I drag like tha' again?" he teased threateningly.

"G-gin-san," she said, trying to sound reasonable.

"STOP CALLING HIM THAT!" Aiko yelled.

"Mah, mah, it's okay Aiko," Gin said with a shrug.

"N-no, Taicho! It's not! Does she not understand how rude she's being?" Aiko stammered in disbelief.

"Actually, she doesn't," Gin said with a shrug, "c'mon Tsukiko-_chan_, let's get goin'. I have work I hafta do."

Tsukiko's cheeks flushed. "D-don't call me that," she cried. He looked at her over his shoulder.

"Are ya gonna make me drag ya?" he pouted.

"A-ah, no, that's okay," she sighed.

"Don't use such friendly speech with him," Aiko snarled.

"Why? It's not- Ah, What're you doing?! Put me-"

"Yare, yare, let's get goin' before ya get in more trouble," Gin sighed as he tossed her over his shoulder casually.

The squad just watched them disappear though the door as Tsukiko squirmed and screamed profanities.

"What…the…_fuck_?" one of the squad members breathed.

* * *

Gin dropped Tsukiko, who'd fallen into a sulky silence, onto the couch. Silently he walked over to his desk and set to work on finishing the paperwork. They stayed like that for more twenty-two minutes and thirty-two seconds before Tsukiko said something. That's when Gin stopped counting. The longer she waited before speaking meant the more self-discipline and self-will/self-control she might have. He frowned to himself. It might take a bit more than being friendly to get her complete loyalty.

"So you're someone special?" she asked, tossing out the question casually but he could sense the burning curiosity behind it.

He chuckled, "ya could say that I guess."

"By rank, how high is a captain?" she asked.

"It's more complex than that," he said and leaned back in his chair, "ya got thirteen protection squads who watch over rukongai, protect souls, defeat hollows, and keep both worlds in balance. When ya graduate from the academy ya're assigned to one squad outta the thirteen. If ya're strong, you get a seat starting from twenty. The higher yer number, the more powerful ya are. The second highest is fukutaicho, lieutenant, like Izuru, then taicho, captain, like me. The captain's are the strongest but the captain-commander is the strongest captain. Ya getting all this?"

"Yeah," she fell silent for a moment and thought over his words, "so that's why Aiko got mad at me when I was talking to you?"

"I guess," he said and resumed his work.

"Sorry…"

He looked up. "Huh?"

"For not being more polite," she said and looked to the floor when his eyes scanned her face.

"Heh, ignore her. I don' mind. Ya don' hafta be polite if ya don' wanta," he said and continued on his paperwork.

She smiled and looked around. She looked to him with a pained look. She felt utterly disgusting. She was sweaty and dirty but she didn't want to bother him again so she fidgeted on the couch and occupied herself with getting the dirt out from underneath her fingernails. There was suddenly a knock at the door.

"I-ichimaru-taicho?" a girl's voice asked nervously.

"Come in," Gin said absently.

The door opened revealing the shinigami that he'd talked to earlier. Shakily she held out the clothes that he'd asked for. He nodded towards Tsukiko who was watching the girl over the back of the couch.

"H-here," she whispered and handed Tsukiko the bundle before dashing out of the room.

Tsukiko blinked in surprise and examined the bundle of fabric.

"It's fer ya. There's a bathroom jus' over there," he said and motioned towards a door.

"A-ah, thank you very much," she said and smiled at the clothes.

"Whatcha being all polite for?" he asked puzzled.

She scowled and stuck her tongue out playfully before disappearing into the bathroom. She looked around surprised.

"_Why would you have a shower in your office?"_ she wondered. She shrugged, not choosing to dwell on it and be thankful instead. She peeled off her dirty clothes, climbed into the shower and scrubbed herself until her skin was red. Her fingers trailed over the spot where the man in the woods had stabbed her. There was a scar but Chi had healed everything already. She frowned when she thought of what Yamamoto had said. _"They might choose to have me kill, huh? That'd be really bad…wait..__**can**__ I die again? I guess so but still…well, at least Kouhei'll get into the academy." _She finished up and dried herself off with one of the towels that was on the stack in a thin closet. Carefully she unwrapped the clothing she'd been given before her eyes bugged. She sifted through her mind in desperation, trying to find some scrap of information on these clothes. But in the end, she realized, she had no idea how to put the clothes on. She frowned and decided determinedly that she would figure it out.

* * *

Gin glanced at the clock before frowning slightly. Tsukiko had been in the bathroom for a while and he was beginning to wonder if something was wrong. But just as the thought entered his mind the door opened and Tsukiko stepped out. There was a blush on her cheeks and as he examined the clothes he realized that either she'd never had to wear these types of clothes or she'd forgotten when she'd lost her memories. His lips cracked into a grin and the flush on her cheeks deepened. She fidgeted with the sleeves and shifted from foot to foot.

"Ya don' remember?" he asked and propped his head on his hand on his desk.

She nodded silently.

He grinned and stood up. He sat on the corner of his desk with his legs slightly spread and motioned her closer. He hooked a finger in the sloppily tied obi and pulled her even closer so that he could fix her mistakes, but he'd pulled her closer than he'd intended and she accidently ended up pressed against him. She mumbled something under her breath. She didn't seem embarrassed or annoyed by the fact that they were touching, in fact, Gin noted with amusement, she didn't seem to care. She just stared out the window huffily, with her hands on her hips. He grinned. Underneath she'd somehow managed to get the nagajuban to work so he simply opened up the kosode. Her eyes turned and she watched silently, memorizing his movements so she could do it herself next time. Her eyes traveled absently to his desk. She frowned in confusion. Although it was clear that he was still doing paperwork everything was put as if he was leaving which would normally mean that he was planning to go away or something. She looked back to his face.

"Gin-san?"

He stopped working and looked up. "Too tight?"

She shook her head. "Are you going somewhere?"

He tilted his head. "Not that I know of," he said with a crooked smile.

"Oh, I see. Never mind then."

He dropped it and finished tying her kosode. It was true that Aizen was planning on leaving soon, so he took the liberty of being ready to leave at any given time, but even Kira hadn't noticed yet. He wondered if she was able to see through him so easily if it would be a good idea to keep her around. But if she figured it out and wasn't loyal to him it'd turn out bad as well. He frowned.

"Put yer hands 'ere," he instructed. She pinched the sides of the hakama and he undid the obi. He'd only pulled it half way off, one hand on her waist, when the door opened.

"I-ichimaru-taicho…T-tsukiko…w-what're you doing?"


	8. Disposed of

**I don't own bleach...I wish i did though... :[**

**

* * *

**

_Disposed of..._

A look of surprise crossed Gin's face before it was replaced with a sneaky grin. "What's it look like we're doin', Kira?" he asked casually and slid the obi completely off.

A hot flush bloomed across the blonde's cheeks.

"What's going on?" Kouhei asked, squirming from behind Kira.

"N-nothing, I got permission for us to continue looking around," Kira blurted and closed the door quickly.

Gin started laughing. He tucked in her kosode and retied the obi. Absentmindedly he patted her hip and stood up.

She blinked in surprise when she was suddenly looking at his chest and backed up immediately. When she heard him chuckle she scowled up at him. "Aren't you going to tell Kira what was _actually_ going on?"

His grin widened. "But that ain't any fun," he pouted. He stepped a little closer and she stood her ground stubbornly, suddenly feeling like he was trying to overpower her with his height.

She tilted her chin up, proudly, to meet his eyes. "But he misunderstood. He thought we were doing-…well, he thought we were doing something we're _not_," she said defensively.

"Oh? Is dat so?" he crooned and took advantage of her pride by stepping forward again until they were nearly touching. A look of confusion flickered in her eyes but she did well to hide it, he noted. In one fluid movement he snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him, pinning her arm between their bodies. He took her other hand in his and held it behind her head. A blush attempted to seep into her cheeks but she held it back. Silently she continued to stare at him suspiciously. She refused to let her face betray how uneasy she felt. He leaned forward slightly and his lips brushed the curve of her ear causing an involuntary shiver. "Ya still owe me fer saving yer life," he whispered deviously. Her body locked and a feeling of anger unfurled in her stomach.

"Let go of me," she growled.

He seemed surprised. "Well that ain't fair," he whined, "ya ain't scared at all." He shrugged and let go of her arm before returning to his desk chair. He sat down and rested his chin in one hand and continued to work like nothing had happened.

With a huff she smoothed her pants and stalked over to the couch. She dropped down and was content to sit and glare at him. After a few minutes he looked up. "Are ya still mad?" She didn't answer. "Aw, don't be so upset. I was jus' tryin' ta have a lil' fun," he teased. She sighed. She didn't answer him and instead lay down on the couch. She glared at the ceiling before allowing the anger to fade away. There wasn't much point in being angry with the one person who was trying to help her.

"Why _are_ you helping me, anyways?" she asked glumly and turned her head to face him.

He looked up from his paperwork. "Because I feel like it," he said mischievously and continued reading.

She sighed and stood up. She could feel his eyes on her as she walked towards the bookshelf and scanned over the spine titles. She hadn't expected there to be anything interesting so she wasn't surprised when there wasn't one title that caught her eye.

"Ya bored already?" he drawled.

She suddenly felt very intrusive and in the way. She was positive he didn't _want_ to babysit her and she suddenly felt bad for getting angry with him earlier. "N-no," she stammered, "just curious."

He chuckled. "Yer jus' so modest," he grinned.

She felt a blush stain her cheeks and she looked back to the bookcase. "I'm in the way, aren't I?" she whispered weakly. She hadn't expected him to see through her so easily.

He watched her quietly. He'd known sooner or later she'd begin to feel in the way. "Not really," he said. He watched as her head lifted a little and she looked at him from over her shoulder. She had a strange look on her face, he mused, very vulnerable. She smiled, it caught him off-guard for a moment before he grinned back. She walked over to his desk and examined the papers.

"So, whatcha doin'?" she asked, leaning over his shoulder.

"Nothin' interestin' really," he said, acutely aware of how close she'd suddenly gotten. She had a strange personality, distant one moment then overly friendly the next. Gin frowned. It would be hard to gain her complete loyalty if he didn't understand her. His frown deepened.

When he said nothing else, she turned to look at him. Their faces were close but she ignored it. He was frowning, which surprised her, and seemed lost in his thoughts. She examined his face carefully. Was there something bothering him? She couldn't be sure. He was sneaky and sly, difficult to trust, but he _had_ saved her and brought her here, she'd give him that, so she waited patiently to see if he'd share what was bothering him. When he didn't speak, she frowned as well. "Gin-san?" she asked softly. No response. "Gin-san?" she called a little louder. "Gin!" she snapped. For a split second his eyes opened and she caught a glimpse of beautiful red. It only lasted for half a second but they both froze, impossibly aware of each other.

There was a knock at the door before it opened slowly.

Immediately Tsukiko straightened, not interesting in the idea of getting caught in another awkward position.

The person in the doorway caused her nerves to bristle. Her hand sought for something to grab and keep from lashing out at the stranger.

Gin looked down surprised when he felt Tsukiko grab onto his forearm harshly. He looked to her face that was stonily void of emotion. He smiled. "This 'ere is Aizen Sousuke, a captain," Gin said slowly.

"Nice to make your acquaintance," she said breezily, her grip on his arm tightening. She didn't know why but her mind screamed immediate distrust towards the man that stood in the doorway.

Aizen smiled kindly, "nice to meet you too. So you're the one everyone's making the fuss about?"

"Is that so?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"Yes, the girl who won't leave Gin's side," he chuckled with another kindly smile, but Tsukiko noted keenly, it didn't meet his eyes. Was he mocking her?

"She ain't allowed ta," Gin stepped in, "orders from Yamamoto."

Aizen's eyes flashed with interest. "Really? Why's that?" he asked and wandered towards the couch before leaning against the back.

"She's got control of 'er Hollow and she ain't a vaizard," Gin said and watched as his captain's eyes fixated on Tsukiko.

She felt like he was stripping her and examining her like he would an experiment subject. She restrained a growl in the back of her throat.

"And what of her zanpakutou?"

"With me," he said and with his free hand, patted the hilt.

"Will you become a shinigami?" Aizen asked her.

"If Central 46 with allow it," she replied smoothly.

"Mm, I'll be sure to put a good word in for you then," he said pleasantly with another smile.

"_His smiles are so fake," _she thought to herself irritably. There was something sinister about him that made her insides curl. She'd like nothing more then to drive her fingers into his chest.

"Well, I just came to see what all the excitement was about," he said with a wave and left. His absence was like a breath of fresh air.

"Oh, I forgot to tell him somethin'. Do ya mind waitin' 'ere fer a minute?" he asked.

"U-uh, no," she said and let her hand slide from his arm. She wanted to beg him not to go, not to leave her here but she withdrew and allowed him to hurry past her.

* * *

"Gin," Aizen said and turned to look at him, "I'm pleased that you've been looking for new candidates. However, I have no need for her."

"Oh? Not at all?" Gin asked with his infamous smile.

Aizen smiled his liar's smile and looked back towards the room where Tsukiko was waiting for Gin to return.

"There's no use for her at all."

"Why's that?" Gin asked curiously. He'd been sure she'd be perfect in Aizen's research of Hollowfication so now he wondered what it was that caused his captain to refuse her.

"She sees right through me," Aizen calmly.

"'Sat so? Didn' I do the same thin'?"

Aizen regarded Gin with another smile, "She's not like you. She doesn't like what she sees."

Gin thought back to when she'd grabbed his arm. He looked down and pushed up his sleeve and studied the ugly red handprint idly.

Aizen looked back to the door down the hall before meeting Gin's casually smiling face. "Dispose of her immediately."


	9. The Boy Captain

**Don't own Bleach**

**

* * *

**

_The Boy Captain..._

Gin stood alone in the hallway for a moment, contemplating the order Aizen had given him. It would be hard to get rid of her now, especially after he'd saved her and had been the one to bring her here in the first place. He frowned and figured that he'd either ditch her when she went to the academy or allow another shinigami to kill her depending on Central 46's answer. His smile never wavered as he turned and began to walk down the hall, towards his office. His smile fell, however, when he opened the door to find his office empty. Tsukiko wasn't there. His hesitated in the doorway, considering where she could have gone. His eyes scanned the room, searching for any clue as to where she might have gone.

A hell butterfly caught his attention. It fluttered daintily onto his outstretched finger and issued the captain-commander's order for an emergency meeting.

He wondered briefly if Tsukiko would be able to cause a ruckus so soon after her disappearance. An amused grin crept over his lips before he left.

--

Gin walked through the door into the large room. He hid his surprise when he was met with Kira who was holding a thrashing Kouhei.

"Ichimaru-taicho, what's going on?" he asked confused and Kouhei spluttered an intangible string of words.

"I dunno," Gin drawled lazily and let his gaze drift over the room. Every Captain and Vice-captain had been called.

"Gin," Yamamoto's voice vibrated through the air, "stand in line."

Gin regarded him coolly and stepped into line, Kira standing behind him.

"Bring the girl in," Yamamoto ordered bluntly.

The doors creaked open and Tsukiko stumbled in, looking around, slightly bewildered. She could feel heavy spirit power forcing her body towards the ground but she fought to stand straight. Cautiously she eyed the captains that stood in two lines on either side. She saw a boy, which caught her surprise, but she had a feeling that he was much stronger than he appeared. His teal eyes were fixated directly on her with such intensity it was making her nervous. She shifted her gaze away and saw Gin watching her coolly. He didn't seem too concerned but she'd had a feeling from the day she'd met him that she wasn't really of any importance to her. And then she saw Aizen and it took all her control not to lunge at him. He was a danger, her body argued, he needed to be destroyed but her mind would have none of that. She'd get in serious trouble if she attacked him and she knew it. She turned her eyes to the old shinigami in front. He regarded her solemnly.

"You've all been informed of the current situation," he said and all eyes turned to him, "Central 46 has made it's decision."

Her breath caught in her throat and she clenched her hands, ignoring the pain as her nails dug into the soft flesh of her palm.

"Central 46," he continued slowly, "has decided that you are a danger to Soul Society and must be eliminated."

Her eyes widened as a sudden weight struck her shoulders and her breath was sucked out of her like a blow to her stomach. The room had fallen into silence and the captains seemed unsure of what to do.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro," Yamamoto said and the boy stepped forward, "you're in charge of the elimination."

The boy's eyes widened slightly and his heavy gaze shifted to her. She flinched and instinctively stepped back.

"Yamamoto-sensei! Isn't there something we can do?" a man with long white hair cried and stepped forward.

"Central 46 has made it's decision," Yamamoto said grimly.

Tsukiko's eyes flickered from the boy known as Toshiro to Yamamoto before finally resting on Toshiro. He was staring at the ground, his teeth grit, but his hand slowly reached for the hilt of his katana. She could tell his was hard for him and her fists tightened. He was hesitating; trying to delay it for as long as possible and she could tell it was because he didn't want to do it. She could hear Kouhei sobbing in the background and her heart cracked. There was the soft sound as Toshiro drew his sword. But he didn't move. She glanced at him before drawing a heavy breath.

"This is hard for you, isn't it?" she asked and forced a tearful smile.

"Shiro-chan," there was a pained, barely audible whispered from the girl standing behind Aizen.

The white-haired boy's eyes focused on her suddenly, surprised to hear the softness of her tone. Shouldn't she be angry? He knew if he was in her position he'd be angry, furious even, but she stood there with a wobbly smile as a tear slid down her cheek. She stepped forward, tentatively, and he tensed. She shook her head, motioning she meant no harm, and walked up to him. The room fell dead silent as she lifted the blade of his sword and directed the tip to her chest.

Gin watched silently, unaware that the smile had disappeared from his face, and unknowingly held his breath. She was trying to make it easier for the captain and he couldn't believe it. She should be begging with all her heart instead of trying to make her death easier for her enemy. He couldn't help but marvel at her but he kept his amazement from showing on his face.

Toshiro closed his eyes. "I can't," he muttered. Eyes flashing, he looked to Yamamoto. "I won't do it," he growled. "Don't worry so much, Kouhei," he heard her say and the boy let out a sob. He whirled around just as he felt her grasp his sword's blade and pull it forward. His eyes widened as the blade slid into her chest. "You idiot," he growled and a drop of blood trickled down her chin.

Gin froze. He'd figured that there would be some form of rebellion but he hadn't expected her to kill _herself_.

No one moved. No one dared to breath.

Tsukiko could faintly hear a girl crying. Probably the same one who'd called out to the small captain. She met the angry teal eyes with a sad grin. The Hollow, who'd been pushed into dormancy so that she'd better her chance of becoming a shinigami, awakened immediately when she felt the cold steel inside Tsukiko's chest.

_YOU IDIOT! _Chi screeched and thrashed violently inside Tsukiko's mind.

Tsukiko flinched at the Hollow's violent attacks. But she smiled kindly at the wide-eyed captain and backed up. The sword slid painfully out of her body with a sickening sound and fell limply to the ground. Her body pulsed as she felt the Hollow's anger slowly taking over her body and the full mask forming over her face. "Now you have a reason to fight me and I have a chance to fight back," she said and the wound in her chest stitched itself up.

The boy glared venomously. "You idiot, you had a chance to fight _before_," he snarled.

She shrugged.

Gin snapped out of his stupor when he felt a sudden weight disappear from his side. Tsukiko's sword had literally _melted_ from his obi and reformed in her outstretched hand. The entire room tensed and everyone's hand went to the hilt of their sword.

"No one move," Yamamoto growled, "this is a fight between Hitsugaya Toshiro and Matsuyaki Tsukiko."

Reluctantly the shinigami forced their hands from their hilts.

Toshiro stared at the hollow mask intently and silently wondered if she had a death wish. "Reign over the frozen heavens, Hyourinmaru," he muttered reluctantly.

Tsukiko backed up as the large ice dragon charged at her.

* * *

Suddenly the world around her disappeared and she was sitting comfortably in Mugetsu's room. The garden was deathly silent and there was a heavy rain and black clouds churned ominously.

"Are you outta yer fuckin' mind?" Chi growled and hauled her up by the front of her kimono.

"Calm down, Chi," Mugetsu said calmly and sipped her tea, "she _tried_ to call you. It was my fault. I buried you a little too deeply."

Chi directed her angry gaze to the beautiful woman. Dismissing it, as there were more pressing matters, she gave an angry huff and dropped Tsukiko who fell back into a sitting position. With a small glare, Chi lay on her back and rested her head on Tsukiko's lap. Tsukiko looked down surprised, but the Hollow had closed her eyes and refused to look at her.

Mugetsu sighed and took another sip of tea. When Tsukiko said nothing, she motioned to the steaming cup in front of Tsukiko. She blinked and cautiously took a sip from it.

"Its green tea," Mugetsu murmured. Tsukiko nodded silently. She couldn't be sure if time had stopped in her inner world or the outside world but the ice dragon was a frozen image in her mind. She chewed delicately on her bottom lip as she wondered if there was any possible way to defeat the dragon.

"There is a way," Mugetsu murmured, reading the look of worry on Tsukiko's face.

Tsukiko looked up, surprised. "There is?"

"Of course," Mugetsu said and set her cup down, "just because we haven't talked about doesn't mean your sword doesn't have another form also."

Tsukiko's face wrinkled into a look of confusion. She didn't understand. A sword had _other_ forms?

Mugetsu smiled reassuringly and folded her slender hands in her lap. A quiet snore resounded from Chi and she rolled over in Tsukiko's lap and buried her face in Tsukiko's tummy. Mugetsu smiled affectionately before drawing Tsukiko's attention by speaking, "there are two released forms of a zanpakutou. Shikai and bankai. Currently you're not physically or mentally prepared for bankai-"

"Mugetsu, are you going to teach me shikai?" Tsukiko asked excitedly.

Mugetsu grinned. "Only if you're willing to learn from me," she replied pleasantly.

Tsukiko blinked in surprise. "Of course," she said confused, "why wouldn't I?"

Mugetsu smiled gently and rested her delicate cheek in her hand and looked out the open door to the garden. "A shinigami's power depends on their relation with their Zanpakutou," she murmured in a musing tone, "if you can't get along with your zanpakutou, let alone communicate with it, their power is restrained. For a shinigami to reach their full potential they need to work together with their zanpakutou. Full power is a combined effort."

Tsukiko smiled and admired the beautiful woman in front of her. "It's your power though," she argued gently, "its not me."

Mugetsu looked towards her with a cat-like smile, "but you're the one wielding it. Without you, I would not exist and without me, you wouldn't have power. It's an even deal." She said the last part softly, like she didn't like the word 'deal' but couldn't think of another term. It seemed to cling to her lips like bad sake.

Tsukiko felt a pang of guilt in her chest. She looked down at the sleeping Hollow and frowned slightly. "Is there anything…I can do for you…Mugetsu?"

Mugetsu looked towards her, surprised, but smiled. "You can make the rain stop," she whispered.

Tsukiko glanced outside to the heavy rain. "Rain is good, though," she said.

"Not this rain," Mugetsu replied solemnly, "when you are sad, distressed…scared…the sky goes black. When you're daydreaming it rains sometimes and it's a beautiful rain." She smiled wistfully. "But this rain," her face darkened, "is _not_. It's a pained rain." She looked back to Tsukiko. "I will help you make this rain stop and then I'll be happy," she said firmly.

Tsukiko leaned forward, careful not to smother Chi, "but isn't there a way for you to come out?"

"From where?" Mugetsu asked, confused.

Tsukiko tapped the side of her head, "my mind. Don't you want to be free?" She was starting to feel panicked. There was no possible way for Mugetsu to be content, living in someone else's mind, never to be free of her own will.

Mugetsu cracked a smile. "You have a vast imagination. This world is big enough for me," she said warmly. It didn't satisfy Tsukiko but she figured that she would find another way to free Mugetsu _after_ she got out of the mess she was in. Her mind flashed back to the ice dragon, awaiting her return, and shivered. Chi murmured something in her sleep and a mischievous look flashed in Mugetsu's eyes.

"We should hurry. We must start your training immediately."


	10. Hyourinmaru's Request

**Don't own bleach :[**

**

* * *

**

_Hyourinmaru's Request..._

Toshiro's eyes were fixated on the girl in front of him. For less than half a second, he just barely caught it, her eyes dimmed. He'd seen that look before. He grit his teeth. It commonly happened when a shinigami was conversing with their zanpakutou.

Her eyes met his, golden irises shining through the mask, and she lunged at the oncoming dragon. "MUGETSU!" there was a sudden peak in her spirit power followed by a cloud of smoke. There was a loud smash but no one could see what lay beyond the smoke. Only Toshiro knew what'd happened. He stared, wide-eyed into the dust. As her spirit power billowed outwards, the smoke dispersed and the shards of the ice dragon lay at the girl's feet. Her sword was gone.

"That the-" Toshiro heard someone begin but was cut off by Byakuya.

"When did you learn Shikai?" Byakuya asked and half of her mask cracked off.

Toshiro stared at her intently. Had she used the Hollow's spirit power and the mask was a meter of it's power? If so, then another direct hit would force her to use the same attack and she'd-

"The half of my mask fell off because I wanted it to," Tsukiko said, reading Toshiro's face. She gave him a small grin when his eyes widened. "I didn't think it was fair if Chi outbalanced Mugetsu," she carried on.

"Mugetsu?" he murmured.

"Yup," she said proudly.

Byakuya stepped forward, irritated that he'd been ignored. "I'll ask you _again_, when did you learn shikai?"

Tsukiko glanced at him, as if noticing him for the first time, and pointed to herself, unsure if he was talking to her. "Who? Me? Oh, heh, just now," she admitted and rocked back on her heels. She'd played her emotions carefully before, unsure of how she'd be accepted into Seireitei, but if it was going to be like this, there was no need to keep a façade.

There were a few gasps.

"T-that's impossible," someone shouted.

She glanced in that direction. "Huuuh? Why's that?" she asked, throwing the question in the general direction of the accuser.

Omaeda stepped forward, against Soifon's order to stand down. "How could someone like _you_ gain shikai without handling your sword for more than ten minutes?" he asked, waving his heavily ringed hand around as he raved. He'd read Gin's report. Her shinigami/hollow powers had awakened only five minutes before Gin and Kira had arrived at the scene and had lasted four minutes _after_ they'd confronted her.

She wrinkled his nose. "How are _you_ vice-captain?" she sneered, "aren't ya a little out of shape to take on a position like that?" she asked.

"Are you mocking me?" he bellowed.

She looked at him, her face deadpan serious. "No," she said bluntly.

"Argh, I…ngh," he couldn't think of an insult. Soifon glared at him for his stupidity before ordering him to, once more, stand down. She said it with such conviction that he began to fear her more than the half-hollow in front of him and backed up.

Tsukiko turned back to Toshiro. "Ne, Toshiro-san, they're not gonna join?" she asked politely and jerked her thumb in the general direction of the other shinigami captains.

He glared at her. "It's Hitsugaya-_taicho_," he growled and lunged forward and Hyourinmaru lashed out again.

"I'll take that as a no," she sighed. She felt her body react on it's own, like a well-rehearsed piece. Her body took up a stance. She heard a tall man with bells on his hair and an eye-patch say gruffly, "there's not much she can do against him, without a sword." She grinned and her palm flattened, taking on a pose that Soifon recognized as common striking pose in martial arts.

"She's planning to take on Hyourinmaru bare-handed?" she mused softly.

"That's _definitely_ impossible," Omaeda spluttered.

Fluidly, without any unnecessary movements, she took a step forward and her hand slid through the air horizontally, then vertically. There was a flash as suddenly the ice dragon was cut across the front then vertically from the side before shattering completely.

Toshiro gritted his teeth. So that was her shikai? In that short moment he'd seen her zone out he figured that, that was the only move she'd be able to learn in such a short period of time.

"You're wrong," she murmured as another ice dragon lunged forward. Using shunpo, that even Yamamoto found secretly impressive, she dashed forward and slammed her fingers into the ice dragon's throat. She felt Mugetsu rush through her and down her arm, it's vibration power shattering the ice form. Toshiro froze in his tracks. Tsukiko held up her hand, palm flat and fingers still tightly together, and turned her palm towards the captain. "Do you know what would happen if that touched you?" she asked softly.

"Che, I'm gonna guess it'd break every bone in my body," he mused.

She smiled, happy he'd guess right. "You're so smart!" she said gleefully and Toshiro fought down a blush. It'd been a long time since he'd been so directly praised. Her blue eyes scanned his face. "What'sa matter, Toshi- I mean- _Hitsugaya-taicho_?" when she said his name she forced it and he blinked. When was the last time someone had actually _followed_ his order on how to address him?

"Yer kinda spacey," she drawled and he grinned.

"Che," he sighed and held his sword in front of him, "ban…kai."

She held her forearm in front of her face as his spirit pressure forced her back. "You're just no fun, y'know that, Hitsugaya-taicho?" she teased with a grin.

"Daiguren Hyourinmaru," he growled and shot forward.

Her eyes widened as she tried to follow his movements. He was moving through the air when he saw the horrified look on her face when she realized that she couldn't follow him. He was starting to feel bad when her mouth curled into a smile. "Just kidding," she sang and disappeared from his sight. She met him half way up to the ceiling, her arm stretched out. He felt the tip of her fingers touch his stomach. He realized, in a mixture of awe and horror, that her fingers were at least an inch away and he was already feeling the vibrations ripping at his stomach.

"Gnh," he grunted as they moved closer to his body. He heard Matsumoto scream his name and just before her fingers touched his body and the pain was already unbearable she whispered, "I'm sorry, Toshiro-san, I don't want to fight you," and was followed by a gasp from her lips. She coughed and blood delicately splattered his cheek and the pain in his abdomen ceased. It still hurt immensely, he noted, but he was more surprised at the sight in front of his own widened eyes. He didn't know when, but at some point, a blade had pierced her stomach.

"Mah, mah, ya almost got yerself killed, Shiro-chan," Gin sang and Shinsou retracted. Tsukiko tumbled to the ground. There was a crash as she landed.

Cautiously Toshiro landed beside her and with a wave of his spirit pressure, the cloud of dirt disappeared. His eyes saddened at the sight in front of him. She really hadn't had a chance with all the captains in the room, even if she'd beaten him, but she'd _let_ Gin's sword hit her. _I'm sorry, Toshiro-san, I don't want to fight you._ Her words rang out in his mind as he watched her, kneeled over and clutching her stomach. Her sword had returned to it's original form and was stationed beside her. She wasn't moving. Had she given up?

"End it," Yamamoto ordered.

Slowly Toshiro walked forward. He saw the silver-haired fox grinning to his left and he bit back a snarl. He'd known she'd take the hit as well.

Gin watched and plastered a smug grin on his face. However, it was a fake grin. He'd known that she'd take the hit. He could see it in her eyes that from the moment she'd seen him, she hadn't wanted to fight the boy captain. And he'd taken advantage of that. He'd given her an excuse to give up. He saw her glance at him out of the corner of her eye and caught the small thank-you smile. He felt himself give her a discreet nod back, although he wasn't sure why, he'd only done it because Aizen had told him to dispose of her. He continued to watch as Toshiro approached her with heavy steps. His face was carefully void of any emotion as he lifted his sword above his head. Just before he brought his sword down, Gin heard the quiet apology that no one seemed to hear. And then there was a ringing as Toshiro brought his sword down. Hinamori broke out in sobs and many looked away. But Gin did not. There was a strange look on her face as the sword was slicing through the air. He figured, by the looks on the other captain's faces, that he was the only one to see her expression, given his angle. She seemed to be listening for something, although Gin wasn't quite sure what. Kouhei, perhaps? No…the blade was only a few inches from her neck when her hand shot up. She grasped the sword, bare-handed, and Toshiro froze. And three things happened at once. The blade did not cut her skin, Toshiro's bankai shattered, and both their eyes went dull.

* * *

"I didn't want to fight you either," he murmured as he brought his sword down. He didn't want to watch but he couldn't make any mistakes with this. He wanted a clean, painless cut. One cut to end it all before she could feel any pain. Her hand, without warning, shot up in the last few seconds. Her fingers wrapped around Hyourinmaru's blade and suddenly he was no longer in the assembly hall. He was staring at the frozen plains of his inner world.

"W-what's, going on?" he whispered.

He heard her voice behind him, "Hitsugaya Toshiro," her voice was warm and melodic, "you're older than you look, aren't you?" she asked with simple curiosity. He nodded silently, unsure of what to do.

"How did you get here?" he asked, when she spun around, taking in their surroundings. He knew this place like the back of his hand, but this was completely new to her.

"I brought her here," came the grumbling voice of Hyourinmaru. Toshiro's eyes widened as Hyourinmaru landed gracefully behind her. She seemed surprised when his massive icy wings folded in front of her to form a shield.

"W-what's going on?" Toshiro's eyes flickered from her face to the dragon's face in agonized panic and confusion.

"I dunno, I told Mugetsu I didn't wanna fight you. So she said, 'alright, we'll release half of your shikai and then all I want you to do is, when the opportunity is right, listen'," she said with a shrug, he could barely make out her distorted face from behind the icy walls but he heard every word that drifted past her lips.

"H-half?" he stammered, he'd barely caught the rest, he was still stuck on the fact that that'd only been _half_ her power.

"Yeah, Chi was _really_ mad at me for letting myself get stabbed, so she forced me to use a lot of energy…sorry," she mumbled the last bit and she wrapped her arms around herself.

"S-so, that was half of your shinigami powers plus half of your hollow powers?" he asked, trying to sort it out in his mind.

A grin lit up her face. "You _are_ smart! Betcha you're a genius or somethin', aren't you?" she asked.

He snorted and a faint blush tainted his cheeks. "Something like that," he sighed before focusing his attention on Hyourinmaru, "I still don't understand why, or _how_ you brought her here."

"This girl is very special, Toshiro," Hyourinmaru said, "she has a unique ability to communicate with any zanpakutou."

She looked up at the massive dragon. "H-how do you know that?" she stammered.

Toshiro frowned. She wasn't aware of her own abilities?

"Mugetsu still has much to tell you, young one," Hyourinmaru said in a strangely gentle voice, "you still do not know much about yourself. However, you are a great asset to the world of zanpakutous." She didn't seem to understand, but nodded anyway.

"Toshiro," the dragon turned to the boy in front of him, "I will not allow you to harm this girl with my abilities."

Toshiro tensed. "What do you mean?" he asked stiffly.

"I have a request," the zanpakutou hesitated, "as your companion…"

* * *

Matsumoto ran forward the moment her captain stopped moving. "Haineko!" she yelled. The ash surged towards the girl.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura," Byakuya murmured coldly.

"Ban…kai."

The ash was blown away and in the midst of everything, senbonzakura had been completely frozen before it'd scattered. Matsumoto froze in surprise and Byakuya glared at the spot where the ice had erupted.

"Daiguren Hyourinmaru," Toshiro growled. The smoke from his transformation was blown away and he could be seen kneeling beside the unconscious girl, who's head was leaning against the crook of his neck, and his arm around her shoulders to steady her. His massive ice wings slammed down, creating a shield from the back. _Protect this girl._ Hyourinmaru's words hummed through his mind as he mulled over his zanpakutou's request.

"What is the meaning of this?" Byakuya demanded, taking a step forward.

Toshiro didn't reply as Byakuya slammed the blade of his sword against the floor, shattering the ice.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura," he murmured, his voice softer but more venomous, this time.

Tsukiko must've felt Toshiro move to freeze the blade for her eyes fluttered open and when she saw the scene in front of her, her groggy eyes snapped open.

"Please stop!" she cried. Toshiro froze unsure of what to do as he watched the sakura petals piece back into a single blade. Byakuya's eyes widened slightly and his gaze shifted from his blade to the girl, curled against the young captain's side. His gaze narrowed and he decided that if he couldn't use senbonzakura, he'd destroy he with kido instead. He raised his hand but a voice halted him in his tracks.

"I've seen enough," Yamamoto said gruffly and slammed the bottom of his staff against the floor.

All eyes turned to the old shinigami and the room fell silent.

"This was originally a test set by Central 46 to judge if you could actually control your Hollow. I've seen more than I expected. After your wounds are treated you and the boy are you begin at the Academy as soon as possible. The two of you will be living with Ichimaru Gin and seeing as you two seem to get along…Hitsugaya Toshiro will attend the Academy with you to ensure you do not lose control of your Hollow," he said and waved his hand slightly, "you're dismissed."

"EHH?!" Tsukiko cried. She stood up abruptly and Toshiro, who's arm was still draped over her shoulders, was dragged up with her. He groaned as his stomach was forced into a sudden movement. She spun around, her eyes wide. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" she cried over and over as she tried to find a way to make it better.

"I'm fine," he grunted and Tsukiko settled him into a kneeling position where he seemed most comfortable.

"Taicho!" Matsumoto cried and knelt beside her captain.

"Unohana-taicho!" Hinamori cried as, she too, ran to Toshiro's side.

Feeling in the way, and excluded from the circle of friends, Tsukiko began to back off. Toshiro grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down, surprising the three women. "You're hurt," he stated bluntly, "you get looked after first." He pushed her gently in Unohana's direction and slumped down. Tsukiko eyed his chest as it fell and rose in ragged movements. And suddenly the world crashed down as she was thrown forward and her face hit the ground with a large thud.

"ONEE-CHAN!" Kouhei wailed after finally being released from Kira's grasp. He wrapped his tiny arms around her and buried his face into her shoulder as he cried. She struggled over onto her back and pulled him into a hug.

"You're not supposed to cry," she chided lightly, "you should be happy. We're going to the Academy aren't we?"

He didn't seem to be listening as he sobbed into her shoulder, his face pressed to the curve of her neck. She sighed and rubbed his back soothing. She turned to look at Unohana. "Um, Unohana-san? Could you look after Toshi-Hitsugaya-taicho first, please?" she asked politely. When Unohana agreed, Tsukiko used her free hand to pull down on the skin beneath her eye and stuck her tongue out at Toshiro who blinked in surprise before scowling.

"I was _trying_ to be nice," he growled.

"Nggnnnn," she continued, "you're more hurt than I am."

"Yamamoto-san," Tsukiko froze when she heard Aizen's voice, "I think it would be more appropriate if the children were to stay with me."

"And why is that, Aizen?" Yamamoto asked.

"I'm not sure that Tsukiko-chan will feel safe around Gin, after all this," he said and pointedly looked at Gin.

Gin knew he was supposed to say something, something cunning that would lead Tsukiko into Aizen's hands. He could see Aizen's eyes brimming with excited interest at the girl's newfound abilities. Whether she liked Aizen or not, Gin knew Aizen would find a way to make her loyal. But he surprised himself, and possibly Aizen as well, by saying nothing, and turned his gaze to Tsukiko. A smirk twitched his lips when he saw her face twisted with fury.

"That seems to be a good idea, Aizen," Yamamoto said thoughtfully and Tsukiko's eyes widened.

"Excuse me, Yamamoto-san, I'm quite fine with staying with Gin-san. I wouldn't want to make a mess of the plans you've already laid out," she said, her words were perfectly smooth and sly and Gin found himself cracking a genuinely amused grin.

"If you're positive that you're fine with the arrangements then I won't go through the trouble of changing them," Yamamoto said curtly and Tsukiko shot a discreet victory sneer that only Gin and Aizen saw.

The more of her real personality that was revealed to Gin, the more amused with her he became. She'd make an interesting toy, he mused.

Aizen, however, was not so pleased. Although he was impressed with her abilities and knew there were infinite possibilities that could be bought with her loyalty he wasn't sure he would be able to win the hotheaded girl over, especially if she could control his zanpakutou.

She was yanked from her little world of smugness by a sharp pull to the back of her collar. Toshiro held her down until he was sure she'd stay in place before lying down beside her. "Let Isane-fukutaicho heal you," he muttered coldly as Unohana resumed her healing on him. The grey-haired girl smiled shyly down at Tsukiko who simply gave her a confident smile.

"Thanks, you're really good," Tsukiko said to Isane.

A blush formed over the vice-captain's cheeks, she wasn't used to such open praise, and she simply bobbed her head.

"Does no one compliment anyone around here?" Tsukiko growled in irritation and most eyes in the room turned to look at her. "I mean, when we were with Hyourinmaru," she stated and Toshiro's eyes had snapped open and in a heartbeat knew she was going to say he'd blushed, "I told Toshiro he was smart and he-" she was cut off when Toshiro rolled over suddenly and slammed his hand down on her mouth.

"Not another word," he growled dangerously, his teal eyes flashing.

"Mhkay," she pouted.

Slowly Toshiro rolled back over to where he'd been lying and Hinamori eyed him suspiciously.

"So anyways," she continued, "so I told him he was smart and he blushed too!" she finished before he had a chance to react.

"I did not!" he cried angrily, another flush heating up his cheeks and the girl twittered with giggles.

"He's doing it again!" Tsukiko pointed out as loudly as she could.

"SHUT UP!"

Gin watched as she teased and poked Toshiro's red cheeks and felt himself grin. This was going to be, oh so much, fun, he decided.


	11. Kidou

**Omgomgomgomgomg I didn't know there's a CD with Gin _singing_ O:**

**anyways, if ya haven't heard theres one called Hyouri. (I tried to put in a link but it wouldn't let me but you can look it up on youtube)**

**anyways, onto the story (and no i dont own bleach)**

**

* * *

**

_Kidou..._

"PLEASSSE TOSHIRO?!"

"No."

"Whhhy?! It's not fair!"

"It's the rules!"

"But that's for _normal_ people!"

The white-haired captain turned to glare at the blonde and crossed his arms. He grunted, people were staring at them.

"I'm sure it's okay, Onee-chan," Kouhei said softly and gently patted her hand.

Tears welled in Tsukiko's eyes. "B-but," she couldn't restrain herself and she caught the young captain by surprise by dropping to her knees and wrapping her arms around his waist, "please Toshiro!"

A blush crept over his cheeks as she buried her head in his stomach. He could hear other students whispering in shock. Not only was a _student_ using such friendly speech with a _captain_, she was now _hugging_ him. He'd normally be mad but he could understand why she was upset. He sighed and placed his hand on the crown of her head. "Students don't receive their zanpakutou until they graduate. This is your _first_ day."

"B-but, why did they confiscate her?" Tsukiko whimpered, "couldn't you take her?"

Toshiro sighed. "You're making both a fuss and a scene. You're embarrassing yourself," he chided sternly.

He felt her arms loosen. "I'm embarrassing you too…aren't I?" she asked solemnly and let go of him completely.

"Not really," he lied and crouched in front of her, "just be a really good student, get through this a soon as possible and you'll get Mugetsu back."

"Alright…Hitsugaya-taicho," she murmured and he sighed.

He straightened up and looked around. People scurried away as his eyes scanned over them. He didn't mind looking after Tsukiko, although having to listen to all the lessons _again_ was going to be tiresome, but there were some bad memories that shadowed his mind as his eyes searched the familiar school.

"Onee-chan, we're going to be late!" Kouhei said and dragged her to her feet.

Out of the corner of his eye, Toshiro saw Tsukiko force a smile and allowed herself to be dragged towards the school. Toshiro sighed. Although they'd both gotten into advanced classes, they had separate teachers, but they'd both promised to behave themselves.

Students watched in both awe and horror as Tsukiko grabbed Toshiro's hand and dragged him along with her. It was an odd group. Having a captain at the Academy was strange enough but there were also the two students that he seemed to be watching over. There didn't seem to be anything special about the girl, other than her rude, outright affection towards the boy-captain, but the boy looked to be about seven or eight years old. The students wondered if he was a prodigy like Toshiro was and that's why Toshiro was with him. The older girl could pass as the boy's sister. Maybe Toshiro and the boy were friends and the girl just tagged along.

All theories shattered, however, when the captain followed the girl to _her_ class and not the boy. The boy looked nervous but the older girl placed a kiss on his forehead and told him to beat up anyone who bothered him, she was promptly scolded by the captain who, afterwards, reassured the boy that everything would be fine and ushered the girl into her class.

Although his class was right down the hall, Tsukiko was still worried about him. He was after all, smaller than Toshiro. She chewed her lip.

"He'll be fine," Toshiro said gruffly, "I looked to be about his age when I came to the Academy."

Tsukiko nodded but it didn't ease her anxiety. "Um, where do you wanna sit?" she asked, glancing at the long rows of seats. The captain shrugged and she sighed. Not everyone was there but the few, who were there, rose from their seats at the sight of a captain. He ignored it and followed Tsukiko as she made her way to the middle-ish row and slid onto the bench. With a sigh he sat beside her. He'd never thought he'd have to go through this again.

There were a few confused murmurs when Toshiro sat down and slowly the students returned to their seats.

Tsukiko caught the violet eyes of a girl with short, spiky, sky blue hair, who was watching her curiously. Even though their eyes met the girl didn't look away. In fact, the idea of Tsukiko even noticing her, seemed to increase her curiosity even more, although Tsukiko mused, silently, that'd it'd be hard to miss someone with blue hair. She moved to stand up but the girl sitting beside her grabbed her wrist and hissed something about 'dangerous' and 'captain'.

Tsukiko giggled and leaned over to whisper in Toshiro's ear, "I think you're scaring them, Taicho."

He scoffed. "I think _you're _the one they're scared of," he said bluntly.

"Huh? Why's that?"

"Think about it. What's so special about you that you need a _captain_ following you around? Of course they're going to think you're dangerous," he sighed.

"Huuuh, I'm not gonna make any friends I guess," she mused. Toshiro glanced at her, unsure of whether she actually didn't care and his eyes searched for a hint on her face that would show otherwise. He felt a little sorry for her and knew she was right. As long a people knew she needed a captain to watch over her, no one would dare to approach her.

"Sorry," he murmured.

She looked at him, surprised. "What for?"

"I doubt people will want to approach you if I'm here," he said and kept his eyes directed straight ahead but when she laughed he looked at her.

"Nah, I'm okay. I've got you and Kouhei," she said with a grin.

Toshiro snorted. "What about Ichimaru?" he asked coldly. He did not, in any way, approve of Gin being _anyone's_ friend but they seemed to get along. Her eyes darkened slightly.

"No," she said softly, "we're not friends."

"Oh," he said, letting the subject drop when he realized he'd touched on a, for some unknown reason, sensitive subject.

Tsukiko stared at the desk for a while, thinking back to a few days ago. It'd been the first day she'd moved into Gin's house that he'd said it, being only three or four days ago, his voice was still fresh in her mind.

* * *

Tsukiko looked around the room she'd be staying in. It was directly beside Gin's and Kouhei's was on the other side. The paper doors had beautiful riverside phoenixes, with pale colors and fish of some sort that extended from the door to the cream walls. There was a futon already laid out with blue silk covers at other side of the room, a glossy, low, table set by the left side and that was about it. There was another door that led to a normal sized bathroom and the wall, she found, also slid open in one spot. There she found the closet. She'd figured that she'd need to buy new clothes but Gin seemed to have already sorted that out. There were five or six shinigami uniforms neatly folded beside four student uniforms. There were four comfortable looking and prettily designed yukatas, as well as two gorgeously designed kimonos. She pulled the first kimono out and examined the black and blue design breathlessly. It was black with silvery-blue swirls that extended from the top to near the bottom where there were beautiful crane and dragon scenes. The next kimono was less intricate but was black with vivid red and pink sakura flowers. Both were beautiful. There were also several white clothes that she'd come to identify as nagajuban and they were worn underneath. There were also tabi socks as well as a pair of geta sandals with thick glossy black bottoms and three pairs of sandals for casual wear.

She carefully placed everything back before exiting her room and nervously stopped in front of his room. "Um, Gin-san?" she called softly.

The door slid open and Gin leaned on the doorframe. He wasn't in his shinigami uniform but what he wore was of similar design. It was pale blue with a couple white pinstripes and looked like a heavier material. He folded his arms and smiled down at Tsukiko who was slightly taken back by seeing him outside of his captain uniform. "What'sa matter, Tsukiko?" he asked lightly.

"I wanted to thank you for the clothes," she said softly and bowed.

"Don' be thankin' me. Thank Shiro-chan," he said with a grin.

She straightened with a look of surprise. "Toshiro got me those?" she asked.

"Yep," he said and the smile from his face dropped when she still looked slightly confused. He sighed. "Don' go thinkin' ima nice guy," he said and another sly smile crossed his face as he leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "ya shoulda gone with Aizen."

Gin shut the door before she could reply and his daily mask dropped from his face. He hadn't been lying, when he said that Toshiro had bought her clothes. The shinigami and student uniforms had been given to her free. But it wasn't common for shinigami to wear anything fancy, they'd just get ruined, and so, Toshiro had opted to get her nicely designed yukatas. Lightweight, durable, and pretty, according to Matsumoto and Hinamori who'd ran out and bought them the moment they heard that Toshiro had been considering it. However, Gin hadn't told her that _he_ was the one who'd bought the kimonos. He'd been planning on telling her that Aizen had bought them but quickly dismissed the idea. He had a feeling if he said that then she'd never wear the kimonos and that'd be pointless.

He stared at the door, silently, only turning away when Tsukiko suddenly started running. He had a feeling she'd be going to thank Toshiro. He didn't know why that caused him to snarl softly. In fact, he hadn't known why he bought the kimonos either.

Aizen alerted him with his spirit pressure and Gin leaned against the wall and grinned.

"You're getting too attached," Aizen said evenly.

"Straigh' to the point, today, Aizen-taicho?" Gin asked cherrily.

Aizen's eyes scanned Gin's face. "Just as you can see through me, Gin…I can see through you."

Gin sighed when Aizen left and slowly slid to the ground. He was tired, drained, just as he always was. He sighed in irritation when he heard the front door open and Kouhei ran to greet her. He'd have to wear a mask in his own _house_ now. He grimaced. There was some noise as both of the newcomers shuffled around, doing their own business.

"Gin-san?" the boy was calling him.

"What'sit this time?" Gin called, forcing the irritation from his voice.

"Er, um, Onee-chan asked me to bring you this…" his voice trailed off uncertainly.

Curiously Gin opened the door and loomed over the tiny boy. The tray Kouhei was carrying began to shake.

"Yer gonna spill it," Gin mused. Kouhei gave a small squeak and held it out. Surprised, and grateful, Gin took the tea from the tray.

"S-she said that y-you seemed tired…when she left. So she asked me to b-bring it to you," Kouhei mumbled.

"'sat so? Ya can give 'er my thanks," he said and shut the door. He eyed the tea warily. She'd seen through him…again. He couldn't figure out how. No one other than Aizen had even seen through him. Carefully he set the tea down on the table and sat down. He was getting a little frustrated, he slowly admitted to himself, when she kept seeing though him and he couldn't figure out how. With a deep sigh, he opened his eyes, and took a sip of tea. Maybe it wouldn't be a fun as he thought it'd be.

* * *

Tsukiko snapped out of her reverie when students began spilling into the room. Frenzied whispering began when the students saw the captain who simply sighed in annoyance.

"You _can_ leave if you want to," Tsukiko murmured. She felt bad for him. Not only did he have to endure the scared but curious students, he also had to listen to things he already knew very well. She felt his fingertip touch her temple and he poked her roughly.

"I couldn't even _if_ I wanted to," he said with a bored look on his face.

A grin slithered across her lips and she leaned to whisper in his ear, "does that mean you _don't _want to leave?"

His eyes widened and he struggled to hide a blush but his cheeks turned a light rose color.

She squealed and threw her arms around his neck. "Yer so cute, taicho," she teased and there were startled whispers.

"Matsuyaki Tsukiko," a female voice said and the whispers died immediately, "I'd appreciate it if you didn't harass Hitsugaya-kun. It makes the Gotei 13 look bad."

Both Tsukiko and Toshiro turned to the voice. Tsukiko grinned apologetically while Toshiro's eyes widened.

"Miranda-sensei?" he asked incredulously.

The woman grinned. She had long, silky black hair and warm hazel eyes. "The one and only," she chimed happily.

"You guys know each other?" Tsukiko asked, leaning over Toshiro's lap to get a better look at the woman.

"O-oi!" Toshiro cried in a flustered voice.

Miranda chuckled at the sight. "Looks like you've made a friend, Hitsugaya-kun," she laughed.

Toshiro huffed and crossed his arms as best he could with Tsukiko still leaning over him. "Che, something like that. I'm looking after her," he said and pushed her back into her seat.

"Oh I heard about this," Miranda murmured, "well, it'll be nice to have you in my class, Tsukiko-chan." Miranda turned and continued on her way to the podium at the front of the room.

"How do you know her?" Tsukiko asked curiously.

"She was my teacher when I was here," Toshiro said and resumed his bored position.

Tsukiko's eyes bugged and she turned to look at the woman who looked barely twenty-five. "People age slowly here," Toshiro said.

She glanced at him and snorted. "Yeah, I've noticed," she grinned.

He glared at her but before he could retort Miranda began speaking, "Although it's unusual we have two new students-"

"I'm not a student," Toshiro said curtly.

She pouted. "Let's pretend you are," she said and he sighed, "it'll be like old times! Anyways, she'll be a little behind on the course so please be sure to help her if she has any questions." The class chimed a "yes, ma'am," that pleased the teacher and she began to get to work.

Toshiro was a little surprised to see Tsukiko focused intently on every word Miranda said. She was talking about Soul Society Laws and it wasn't all that interesting, even to a new student. But Tsukiko took in every word and repeating the sentence, barely audible, under her breath. He'd expected her to be less…concentrated then she was. He watched her, out of the corner of his eye, in case she didn't understand something. But as time trudged on he began to realize she seemed to understand everything effortlessly. She carefully picked out things that made sense and when something that didn't make sense she simply took as it was and solved it with simple logic or used something else that she'd learned and made sense of everything. It was surprising. But on the first mention of kidou she frowned slightly. It was a completely foreign word that she had no definition for, no foundation to make any sense from, and she turned to Toshiro. The expression on her face blatantly expected an explanation so he leaned to her and whispered, "it's where you use your spirit force to make a spell." She seemed to mull the thought over before nodding and returning her attention to Miranda.

Toshiro zoned out for a minute, not really interested in the repeat of kidou lessons.

"Alright everyone, let's head outside for practice," Miranda said cheerily and everyone rose. Tsukiko gathered her things but Toshiro hadn't moved. She looked over at him and sighed. She could tell he was thinking about something but nudged him nevertheless. He blinked, looked around, and mumbled something before standing. She smiled and rose to follow them although she had no idea what Miranda had meant when she said they were going to do kidou practice. She chewed on the bottom of her lip as she followed the crowd out, although there was a balloon of space around her and Toshiro.

"What's the matter?" Toshiro asked, noticing she seemed anxious.

"I don't know what we're doing," she admitted.

"Way of Destruction, number 31," a voice said cheerily and several people around them froze.

Tsukiko turned to the voice and laughed, "I _still_ don't know what that is."

The blue-haired girl grinned, "What's your name?"

"Matsuyaki Tsukiko. You?"

"Meiuna Miho," she said and jutted a hip to the side, resting a hand on it.

Tsukiko grinned, "nice to meet you," she said and continued following the people who hadn't stopped to watch.

Toshiro watched her silently. There was a girl who was brave enough to talk to her, but she brushed it off without a second thought.

"O-oi," Miho called and caught up to them, "do you even know where we're going?"

"He does," Tsukiko said and nodded towards Toshiro.

Miho opened her mouth to say something but couldn't think of anything which made Tsukiko chuckle.

"He only _looks_ scary," she said teasingly.

"Don't push your luck, Matsuyaki," he growled.

"Aw, you're only being mean cause there's people around," Tsukiko whined.

Toshiro glared at her and she stuck out her tongue. "You've got to the count of-"

Tsukiko had already disappeared before he could name his number. With a growl he too disappeared leaving behind a very bewildered Miho. Her friend timidly moved to stand beside her and said, "did that girl just use _shunpo_?"


	12. What would it take

**I apologize, this chapter sucks ass :[ But i needed it as a filler to move on with the story ;] Please try to ignore this one...**

**oh..and i will admit...i've become _obsessed_ with the song Hyouri XD**

**i don't own bleach**

**

* * *

**

_What would it take..._

"_Taicho,_ just let me try," Tsukiko groaned.

"You're only going to embarrass yourself," Toshiro warned.

Tsukiko rolled her eyes. "Honestly, it's not _that_ big of a deal. If I try and fail I'll just try again next time," she said with a shrug.

Toshiro studied her silently. She _seemed_ confident and he knew it was because she'd snuck off to speak with Mugetsu. He folded his arms, "Mugetsu doesn't know everything, you know," he said.

"Let her have a go at it, Hitsugaya-kun," Miranda said encouragingly.

"Whatever, just don't blow yourself up," Toshiro growled.

A cheery grin crossed Tsukiko's face and she danced towards the front of the platform. Several students backed up worried that she would, in fact, create an explosion. It'd happened before.

Mugetsu had explained a lot to Tsukiko already about kidou. While in her own little world, Mugetsu had explained that there were several ways to use kidou. Tsukiko had complained that she'd never remember the whole saying to use the kidou spell to which Mugetsu had replied with a mischievous smile. "Let's give the Taicho a surprise, shall we?"

So now, Tsukiko stood with her body relaxed in the required position, her left hand on her right wrist and her right palm directed at the target she aimed for. Slowly she took a deep breath, feeling energy winding its way though her body. She skipped the spell.

Toshiro watched skeptically as she got into the position. His eyes widened suddenly when she said commandingly, "Way of Destruction, Number thirty-one: Red Flame Cannon!"

"You idiot!" he growled, standing up, as did Miranda. Her spirit power was taking to long to manifest into the red cannon she desired. Her spirit power was building up and it was going to backfire on her, they both knew it.

Toshiro was first to reach her and was about to grab her when the massive fiery red ball abruptly formed in her hand shot out from her palm. His arm wound around Tsukiko's waist to keep her from being blown back by her own technique. He followed it's path, his eyes wide in disbelief, to the very end where it hit three targets and they disintegrated on impact. Toshiro froze, not sure if he trusted his own eyes. "Why'd you put so much power into it?" he demanded.

Tsukiko blinked in confusion. "I didn't want it to curve down," she said and demonstrated by trailing her finger in a straight line before having it unexpectedly curve down at the very end.

"You could've killed yourself!" Toshiro spat, angrily.

"How? It _was_ a red flame cannon, wasn't it?" Tsukiko asked and her voice gave away her annoyance.

Toshiro froze for a moment before closing his eyes and taking a calming breath. "Yes, Tsukiko, it was. But that's not the _point_," he growled.

"Hitsugaya-kun, it _is_ partially my fault that I didn't teach her how to control the amount of spirit-"

"That's not it, Miranda-sensei…I knew how much power I was putting into it, besides, I hit my targets," Tsukiko said with a shrug.

"You _wanted_ to hit all those targets?" Miho asked, shocked.

"Wasn't that the point?" Tsukiko asked, seeming suddenly confused.

"What do you mean?" Miranda asked.

"Wasn't the point to hit as many as possible? I hit four, so that's pretty good for starting, right?" She asked, still not understanding why everyone was staring at her so oddly.

"You only hit three," Miho stated bluntly.

"Nope," Tsukiko argued with a grin and used shunpo to reach the destroyed targets. She bent over and picked something up before reappearing at Miho's side. "Look," she said proudly and shoved something into the girl's hands.

Miho looked down and Tsukiko began to walk away, miffed that people weren't explaining things properly to her, and as she did so, students crowded around Miho. Tsukiko sighed and jumped up to sit on the edge of the roof. There was a ripple of 'that's impossible!' and 'how did she _do_ that?' before Toshiro headed towards the circle himself. The crowd parted submissively and he held out his hand when he reached Miho who shakily placed the item in his hand and gave him a deep bow.

Toshiro looked down in surprise when he felt two leaves touch his skin. But what he saw were not _two_ leaves but simply one, cut perfectly down the middle.

* * *

"I heard ya 'ad an interestin' lesson today," Gin mused as Tsukiko walked through the door followed by Kouhei who had his nose buried in a book.

Tsukiko looked up and wasn't surprised to find him in his captain uniform, leaning against the wall. "Are you planning on going somewhere?" she asked sleepily and yawned.

Gin's smile faltered slightly. "Not that I know of," he answered and began to walk away.

"Gin-san?" Tsukiko called out uncertainly, wondering if she'd upset him.

He stopped and looked at her over his shoulder.

She hesitated for a moment when the overwhelming feeling of a cavernous distance seemed to spread out between them as she stared at the number on the back of his haori. She played with the sleeve of her shitagi and her eyes drifted aimlessly, anywhere but his face. Finally she met his narrowed eyes, "will you tell me if you're planning on leaving?" she asked quickly.

He felt an unstoppable look of surprise cross his face and he just stared at her. She'd stopped fiddling with her shitagi and was now standing defiantly in the hallway. He felt a smile creep back onto his face, "maybe…if yer good." He continued down the hallway to his own room and stepped into the welcoming darkness. He couldn't deny the fact that he'd felt _something_ when she'd asked him if he'd even tell her if he was leaving. He knew, unless she was going with them that he wouldn't tell her, but that thought made him uncomfortable. He didn't know why nor, he tried to tell himself, did he care.

* * *

Tsukiko sighed and ran a hand through her hair as cold water froze her back. She'd needed a cold shower all day. Her heart was still fluttering anxiously in her chest and she couldn't figure out why. She'd already known that Gin was planning on going somewhere so why was she upset?

Before she'd asked Mugetsu about the kidou exercise she'd accidently drifted off. When Toshiro scolded her, she played if off as speaking with Mugetsu, but she hadn't been thinking of anything related to kidou. She'd been thinking about Gin. She'd been thinking of the time when he'd saved her and when he'd carried her to the First Squad building, and even though it brought a blush to her face to admit it, she'd been thinking of the feeling of his arms wrapped around her and protecting her. She was painfully aware that she meant very little to Gin but that wouldn't stop her mind from wondering what it'd be like to be able to run her hand through his hair, or, what it would take to see his eyes again. A shiver trailed its bony finger up her spine as she thought of those eyes. They were both haunting and mesmerizing at once.

"Gin," she murmured softly and rested her forehead against the wall, "where are you going?"

Her thoughts were cut short when Kouhei let out a loud yell and dropped something that shattered against the floor. Without a second thought Tsukiko leapt out of the shower and grabbed her towel.

* * *

With an amused grin Gin looked down at the boy who sat on the floor. "Well lookit what we got 'ere," Gin said with a grin and picked up the white-with-black-stripes cat who'd managed to tangle itself in the boy's legs. "Yer gonna get shards in ya," Gin warned and glanced at the shattered tea cup. Kouhei scrambled to his feet.

"I'm really sorry," he spluttered and bowed.

Gin opened his mouth to say something but was cut off when Tsukiko came barreling around the corner. His pulse quickened and he turned his attention to the cat.

"What happened?" she asked, breathing heavily.

"A-a cat startled me," Kouhei admitted shyly.

Tsukiko looked from Kouhei to Gin who was stroking the cat and avoiding looking at her. The cat looked at her and meowed loudly. She moved forward and began to pick up the large shards of ceramic. "Just leave it," she heard Gin said quietly. She glanced up at him with a smile. "Don't worry about it," she said and stood up. She handed the pieces to Kouhei. "Go put these in the garbage," she said and ruffled his hair. He took off down the hall, eager to get away from the captain.

Tsukiko sighed and fiddled with the towel, making sure it wasn't going to fall down and turned to Gin. "I thought something bad had happened. I could've stayed in the shower," she laughed and shook her hair.

Gin still couldn't bring himself to look at her but she didn't seem to notice as she walked up to examine the cat. The cat meowed and Gin raised his gaze to look at her. The mist in the bathroom had settled on her skin and gave it a soft glisten. The heat had flushed her cheeks and body making her rosy. Her fair eyelashes were darkened with water that beaded on the tips and her hair hung in chaotic curls that stuck to various places.

She was closer than before and was petting the cat, cooing and complimenting the cat in his arms. He knew somewhere in the back of his mind that Aizen had already claimed the girl as his and there was nothing Gin could do about it. But he couldn't help himself. He took her chin in his hand and tilted her face towards his own. "Ya seem to like the cat more than ya like me," he breathed on her lips.

She kept her composure but he saw her eyes widen slightly at his touch. "Never," she managed to tease, near breathlessly, back.

His grin widened. He didn't move. He wanted to see if she'd be the first to pull away.

"Are we keeping him?" she asked suddenly, but didn't make a move to remove Gin's hand from her chin.

The question caught him off-guard but he chuckled nonetheless and dropped his hand to scratch the cat behind the ears. "If ya want," he said with a shrug. He liked the way that made her eyes light up and she touched the cat's nose gently.

"What're we naming him?"

He shrugged.

"Akatora," Tsukiko said after a moment of contemplation.

"Ya hear that?" Gin asked and lifted the cat slightly, "ya've been named." He genuinely seemed to like the cat and smiled before setting the cat down who meowed and circled Tsukiko's feet. He looked to Tsukiko and saw that, instead of looking at the cat, she was looking at him. "Wha'sa matter?" he asked.

She seemed to snap out of her daze and shook her head. "Nothing," she murmured with a small smile.

He was finding it strangely hard to take his eyes off her as she crouched and began to pet the cat, unaware of Gin's eyes on her. "Yer gonna get a chill standing out 'ere like tha'," Gin said before turning and walking way.

Tsukiko looked up and watched Gin's retreading back. She felt a twist in her stomach. The touch to her face had thrown her off but she could still feel his hand against her skin.

Ichimaru Gin had managed to remain a mystery to her.


	13. to make you smile?

**Bwhaha, i was finally put some smut into it...not a lot unfortunately so don't go gettin' yer pants wet. But truust me, i am truely looking forward to those scenes that i KNOW you're waiting for... :] we all know Gin's a smut slut and likes it rough.**

**ANYWAYS, onwards (i dont own bleach ((im getting tired of saying that)) .)**

* * *

_...to make you smile?_

A couple of weeks had past since Tsukiko and Kouhei had started at the academy. Kouhei was still in his regular class, however, Tsukiko's schedule had been changed. Instead of a full class with everyone else, she only had half. The other half of her time was given to a private instructor and Toshiro who schooled her on kidou.

Her relationship with Toshiro had stretched forward and Tsukiko found herself enjoying his company more and more. He'd even started to grow to accept her random acts of affection, at least a little.

Tsukiko and Kouhei were growing more like brother and sister every day. Although Kouhei always asked Tsukiko questions first, if she didn't know the answer, Toshiro was his second choice. Kouhei had become quite fond of Toshiro and Tsukiko was glad he'd found someone to look up to.

Tsukiko was surprised to find Miho, also was, a daily part in her life. The spunky sky-haired girl never ceased to pop up at Tsukiko's side in the morning to say hello. She'd even begun to sit beside Tsukiko in class. Miho proved to be endlessly interesting but sometimes would disappear back to her old friends when they were getting irritated at her for leaving them behind. But Tsukiko didn't mind, after all, she was fully aware that Miho's friends were scared to talk to her, regardless of Miho's encouragement.

Her relationship with Gin, however, was at a standstill. Possibly on hiatus. It'd neither gone forward or backwards. There was a mutual acceptance of each other's presence but otherwise he'd given her no reason to trust or distrust him any more that he had before. She found that he tried to keep to himself as much as possible. Kouhei was no longer scared to breathe in Gin's presence but still feared the captain.

Gin himself was unsure of how to proceed. Her presence had become a regular appearance in his life. He usually got home before her but she would still bring him tea when she made hers and gave him a bento when she made hers and Kouhei's. She had also acquired the strange habit of asking, every once and a while, if he was going somewhere. He always gave her the same answer.

Akatora slipped into their daily routine quite nicely as well. The cat fed himself and kept himself entertained but had taken a liking to sleeping in Tsukiko's bed and curling up on Gin's lap when Gin was reading or drinking tea.

Every day seemed to follow or closely resemble a common routine.

But one day the routine was broken.

* * *

She stopped at his door and shifted from foot to foot uncertainly. "Gin-san?" she asked softly.

"Yes, Tsukiko-chan?" he asked as he slid the door open.

Tsukiko had long ago given up trying to see the inside of Gin's room. Not only was it always dark but he always stood in the way. She'd simply accepted he wanted his privacy and was not one to pry.

"I…have a request," she stated meekly.

"Oh? Wha'sit?" he asked curiously.

"Would you…help me train?" she asked and her eyes began to bore a hole in the floor.

"Wha' kind o' training?" Gin drawled.

"Um…kendo…physical training…" she murmured these so quietly that Gin had to lean closer to actually hear what she'd said.

When he didn't say anything she blurted out, "it's okay if you're busy."

Gin watched her closely. "Why didn'ya ask Toshiro?"

She glanced up at him surprised. "Because I wanted to learn from you," she said in all seriousness.

"'Sat so?" he asked, a grin taking over his face. "I guess I can help ya out," he said thoughtfully, "meet me in the garden in a few minutes."

"Thanks," she said and grinned as she sprinted to her room to change into different clothes.

And thus, a new routine was born.

Every day after Tsukiko came home from school Gin would send her through a few good hours of rigorous training. He'd given her a random katana that he'd found in place of Mugetsu. The general rule was no shikai because that was immensely unfair to Tsukiko, however, when Gin was in an especially cruel mood he'd use it once or twice to 'keep her on her toes'.

* * *

Gin shot forward and Tsukiko barely managed to dodge his attack.

It irritated her to no end that his attacks were completely random and if there was a pattern, she couldn't see it. But that's why she'd asked him in the first place. There was no room for her to grow used to any patterns. It was a fresh fight every day.

She felt a sting to her shoulder where Shinsou grazed her shoulder. She didn't even dwell on it anymore. It wasn't unusual for her to end up with several cuts and bruises from origins unknown. Gin didn't take it easy on her that was for sure. But that's what she liked about this training. He seemed to actually want to make her stronger.

After the first few days of training the garden had been utterly destroyed. Everyday Kouhei sat on the porch, studying their moves intently, with Akatora content on his lap.

Tsukiko lashed out at Gin, aiming for a spot she'd come to guess as today's weak spot. It was a game between them. Every day he changed his 'weak spot' and she'd have to attack it. She doubted that, in reality, he had any weak spots.

She'd guessed right.

Gin let the sword slide through his kosode. Gin felt his smile turn into a grin when Tsukiko found out that today's weak point was his left hip.

With a growl she lunged ferociously from every angle. She was getting better, Gin noted, and she was getting more accurate with her attacks. Although he never let her onto the fact that her spirit power alone was enough that the flimsy sword he'd found could cut him and more often than not, nowadays, he'd begun to find more and more cuts after their sparring.

He grinned and dug the tip of his sword into the dirt and flicked it upwards. She coughed and stumbled. He lunged forwards but she heard his movements even though she couldn't see through the tears the dust had caused. She battled him off long enough until she could see well enough before giving him a scowl.

"You fight cheep," she whined.

He grinned and made a move to attack again but stopped when he felt a spirit pressure approaching them.

"Gin?" She asked. She'd accidentally called his name without any honorifics one day and he hadn't seemed to care so she had long since dropped it. And then she felt the familiar spirit pressure and a grin broke out over her face.

Toshiro gave Gin a curt nod, but said nothing. He still didn't like fox-like captain, regardless of what Tsukiko said about just getting to know him. He didn't have much time to linger on his hatred for the silver-haired man because he was bombarded with a hug from Tsukiko. He said nothing and waited for her to pry herself off.

"What're you doing here, taicho?" she said happily.

"This, remember?" he said and held out a leather book.

"Oh! That's right, you said you were going to drop this off," she murmured and flipped through the pages. It was a book on high ranked kidou spells that she'd been interested in.

"Look but don't try. We'll talk about the ones you want to try tomorrow," Toshiro said sternly.

"Mhm," she mumbled, already immersed in the first spell.

He sighed, wondering if it was really okay. Roughly he flicked her in the forehead, which caused her to yelp and glare at him. "I mean it," he growled, "_don't_ try anything."

"Alright, alright," she pouted. "Oya, are we still doing that thing on your day off next week?"

Toshiro sighed. "We'll see," he said slowly.

Kouhei ran over with Akatora in his arms. "You're talking about the picnic?" he asked excitedly.

Gin waited quietly as Tsukiko, Kouhei, and Toshiro talked about this _picnic_ they'd been planning. He didn't know why but he suddenly felt an immense hatred for the smaller captain. It was a smoldering anger at the back of his mind and every minute they talked seemed to fan it. He walked over to get a drink, even though he didn't need it before he sat on the edge of the porch. "Ya should get goin', Shiro-taicho," he said mockingly, "it's gonna ge' dark soon. People migh' worry 'bout ya."

Toshiro's eyes flashed as Gin made a subtle mockery of his appearance. Gin knew full well that despite looking the age of twelve he could fight with astounding strength but he also knew that it peeved the boy to no end when people treated him like a child.

"Yes," Toshiro hissed, "I _should_ be going."

Tsukiko looked at Gin surprised. She wasn't stupid and she hadn't missed the irritated, almost angry, edge to Gin's voice. When she looked at him, though, he wasn't looking at her. He was completely focused on Toshiro.

For a moment Tsukiko felt like they'd break into a fight right there but Toshiro simply sighed and turned to her. "I'll see you tomorrow, Tsukiko."

"See you," she murmured.

When he was gone she looked to Kouhei, "Could you turn on the bath for me?" she asked.

"We ain't finished," Gin said evenly.

Tsukiko looked to him frostily. She was mad at Gin for treating Toshiro like that and with no reason either. She would've at least appreciated a little pleasantry seeing as Toshiro was her friend. "Kouhei, you have homework as well that you should go start," she said and grudgingly, Kouhei went inside. She turned to Gin. "I'm done for today," she said coldly.

"No ya ain't," Gin said and in a distorted movement, he was gone. Her eyes widened. She heard his blade slice through the air behind her and she whirled around just in time to block it. Her body begged to buckle under the heavy weight but she refused it. She felt the earth crack and dent under the weight of Gin's attack. He attacked again, just as brutally, and she realized just how _much_ Gin had been holding back. He was relentless and for a solid ten minutes all she could do was dodge and block. His anger fueled his energy and his attacks devoured any strength she had.

"Why are you so angry?" she cried when he gave her a five second mercy breather.

Even he didn't really know the answer to that. Well, he did, way in the back of his mind but he refused to believe it.

"Jeeze, you're acting like you're jealous or something," Tsukiko panted and leaned on her sword for support.

Gin stopped for a moment when he actually _looked_ at her. She could barely stand, he realized.

She struggled to keep balance and lunged forward. He blocked her easily and with his free hand, grabbed her wrist. He pulled her forward and knocked the sword from her hand. Her eyes went wide for a moment and something along the lines of fear flashed through her eyes. It thrilled him. He _wanted_ her to be scared. He _wanted_ her to beg.

But just as quickly as the fear had come, it was gone and she was left angry. "What the fucks _wrong_ with you?!" she growled. The smug smile on his face was grinding on her nerves. But she could tell there was something behind it. Something he was hiding.

"Nothin'," he sang softly.

"Che," her hand flew to the direction of his face, "Way of destruction, number four: white lightening."

His grip on her wrist loosened for a moment before she pulled it free and jumped back. He felt the dull electric sting where the bolt had grazed his cheek. He stared at her. "Why'd ya miss?"

She was breathing heavily but all her anger had been thrown into that one attack. His voice sounded…sad, somehow. Like he'd wanted her to hit him. "I don't want to kill you," she scoffed, "jeeze."

His eyes scanned her face for a moment before he turned away. "We're done 'ere."

She froze as he walked away towards the house, no doubt to disappear for the rest of the night. "Gin," she cried and used her last remaining strength to catch up to him, "wait!" He paused for a second as she caught her breath. "Please tell me why you're angry," she pleaded, "was it something I did?"

"Ain't nothin' tha' ya did," he said quietly.

In a last attempt she threw her arms around his waist, "then please tell me."

Gin's mind faltered, momentarily, when he felt her arms around him. Slowly he turned, expecting her to pull away, but she held on tightly and buried her face in his chest. He could feel her breath on his collarbone and felt her lips move against his skin when she spoke, "why won't you let me help you?" she whispered. Their fight was taking it's toll and her body couldn't sustain itself anymore. She felt her legs buckle and Gin's arms catching her before her eyes closed and she blacked out.

Gin held the sleeping girl close to him as he carried her to her room. He'd met Kouhei along the way and explained, in a light tone that she'd passed out from exhaustion. The boy had eyed him warily but returned to his room to complete his homework. Gin watched Tsukiko's face as he carried her and hoped that she wouldn't wake up. She surprised him by nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck. He was blatantly aware of her lips that moved slightly when she mumbled things in her sleep and brushed against his skin. He opened the door to her room and carefully laid her on the futon. He moved to stand up but he paused to brush a strand of hair from her face. Her cheek turned into his hand and he felt her take a deep breath, inhaling the scent of his skin. A small smile crept onto her lips and she breathed his name, "Gin."

When he heard her say his name in that sleepily husky voice, he felt heat pool in his groin. He leaned forward and whispered gently in her ear, "ya were mine first and I ain't 'bout ta let Toshiro take ya from me."

In her sleep she murmured something along the lines of "don't be silly," but he couldn't be sure. He straightened up and took one last look at her sleeping face before leaving the room. He stepped into the safe haven of his room with a relieved sigh and massaged his erection through the cloth. He couldn't remember the last time he was unable to control himself but as her voice played over and over in his mind, he couldn't restrain a low growl from vibrating in his throat. For the fifteenth time, her breathy voice said his name in his mind and he came. Hard. He groaned as pleasure rippled through his body and it took him a moment to realize he'd came to the sound of her voice. He sunk onto the edge of his bed slowly, trying to figure out what was wrong with him.

Then Tsukiko screamed and his blood ran cold.


	14. The Voices that I Hear

**I wondering is this was a well written as I originally thought it was :| ...It's fun to write though..except my friend commented on how I've been typing 'yer', 'ya' 'what'sit', 'fer' a lot in our msn conversations XD ...damn Gin and his accent, even if it sounds delicious :3 orz**

**I dun own Bleach D:**

**

* * *

**

_The Voices that I Hear..._

"Tsukiko?" Gin burst through her door.

Her fingers were weaved through her hair as she sat, curled up into a ball, with tears streaming down her cheeks. She didn't look at him and instead kept her eyes tightly closed.

"What'sa matter?" Gin asked when he saw no immediate threat.

"Make it stop, make it stop," she whimpered and buried her head in her knees.

He knelt beside her and she dove into his arms, her fingers tangled in his kosode and she buried her face in his chest. Gin wrapped his arms around her shaking shoulders and looked around as she continued to sob endlessly.

"Nothin's 'ere, Tsukiko," he murmured into her hair.

"It hurts, so much," she choked. For a heart stopping moment he wondered if he'd hurt her during their training.

"Where's it hurt?" he asked and held her out to inspect her.

"It's so loud, so sad, and," she hiccupped, "angry…it's hurting my head, and, and…" she couldn't finished and one hand freed itself from his kosode before clutching the fabric above her heart.

"Loud?" he murmured as he pulled her close again, tucking her head under his chin.

"Make it stop, Gin," she begged.

"I can't hear anythin'," he said gently and ran his fingers through her hair.

She didn't seem to hear him. "It hurts so much, Gin," she whimpered, "do something."

He felt very useless. He knew he couldn't do anything if he didn't know what was causing the pain. "What'sit sound like?"

"Screaming," she whispered, "lot's of screaming."

There was suddenly running and Kouhei burst through the door. "Kira-fukutaicho is here," he glanced at Tsukiko who was refused to let Gin go anywhere, "Onee-san…what's wrong?"

"Taicho," Kira said and gently pushed past Kouhei who'd frozen in the doorway.

"This ain't a good time, Izuru," Gin said darkly.

"I'm sorry but it's urgent. The member watching over the Dangai fell asleep and failed to alert the attack of several hundred Menos Gillian," Kira explained, "they're reported to break through any minute and you're needed."

Not a second later, Gin could feel the overwhelming spirit pressure of the Gillian. At the same time that they broke into Seireitei, Tsukiko screamed the loudest she'd screamed that night.

Gin eyes widened and he turned back to Tsukiko who'd begun to sob hysterically all over again. "Is that what yer hearin', Tsukiko? Hollows?" he whispered.

"Make them stop," she begged, "make them go away."

Gin smoothed her hair. "I can do that," he murmured and moved to stand, "Ya jus' stay 'ere, alright?"

Panicked she clutched his robes tighter. "Don't leave me alone," she cried, "I don't want you to leave, Gin."

"Taicho, we need to leave," Kira said gently.

"I know that, Izuru," Gin snapped and Kira froze.

Kira watched as a determined expression crossed his captain's face. "Grab the boy," Gin ordered.

"Y-yessir," Kira said and picked up the boy. He watched as Gin gently picked up the girl, still sobbing quietly, and cradled her tenderly. He'd never seen Gin give such open affection, or _any_ affection to be honest. Gin didn't give him much time to ponder on this. In one quick movement he was gone and Kira followed.

* * *

Kira and Gin arrived to see most of the squads had already dispatched. The Third Squad shinigami eyed Tsukiko wearily as she clutched onto their captain. Her face was pale and there were tear tracks down her cheeks. Her forehead rested on his shoulder and her wide-eyes were unseeing. Even at a distance they could see she was trembling uncontrollably. Every now and then her eyes would flicker to Gin's face, almost as if she was making sure he was still there and although he wouldn't stop giving his orders, they could see him tighten his arms around her. She looked fragile and scared. Just as the shinigami were leaving, Toshiro appeared.

"Keep talking, Gin," Tsukiko whispered, her voice raw.

"What'dya wan' me ta say?" he asked and turned to face the smaller captain whose eyes widened at the girl's state.

"That you're going to make it stop and it's not going to hurt anymore," she whispered, a few tears leaking down her cheeks, she didn't seem to notice Toshiro's presence.

"I'm gonna make it go away, alright?" he murmured.

"What's wrong, Tsukiko?" Toshiro asked, his voice slightly alarmed.

She didn't seem to hear him and curled up tighter in Gin's arms and squeezed her eyes as tight as they would go.

He looked at Toshiro, "she can hear em'," he said bluntly.

"I can too, what's your point?" Toshiro glared.

Gin shook his head slightly, a smile playing on his lips, "she could hear 'em, _before_ they got ta Seireitei. She can feel what their feelin'," he explained and Toshiro's eyes widened.

Tsukiko looked to Gin suddenly and she wrapped her, previously limp, arms around his neck, hugging him like a scared child. "Gin," she whispered pleadingly.

"I know, I know, I'm gonna make it go away," he crooned and nuzzled his face into her shoulder. Toshiro watched this affectionate display suspiciously before Gin took a deep breath.

"Rangiku, I need ya ta look after 'er," Gin said looking to Matsumoto who had appeared behind her captain. She blinked at him

"But I need to fight," she whined.

"I need ya ta protect 'er," Gin said in a tone that made it clear that it wasn't a request… it was an order.

Any other time, Toshiro would've said something about Gin not being allowed to order around his squad but the look on Gin's face said that he wouldn't leave her unless he was _sure_ she was protected. He looked to Matsumoto's shocked face before she smiled gently and Toshiro knew she would listen to Gin's order whether Toshiro said to or not.

Tsukiko started to panic the minute Gin started to set her on the ground. "Gin, no," she begged, tears forming in her eyes and trickling down her cheeks, "no, don't leave."

He smiled and cupped her cheek with one hand. "What'dya wan' me ta do? Get rid of 'em or not?" he teased and pushed away her desperate, reaching hands. The tears were flowing strongly now and he paused to smooth her hair back.

"Gin," she whispered and he studied her suddenly serious eyes, "don't kill them."

"How am I gonna get rid o' 'em then?" he mused.

"Please," she begged, her eyes welling up again, "please don't kill them."

His face softened and he wiped a tear from her cheek, "they ain't dyin'," he whispered and moved back so that Matsumoto could step in.

Matsumoto gently hugged her from behind, her arms holding down Tsukiko's elbows rendering her arms useless. Tsukiko's eyes widened and she fought the larger woman but she was still weak from the day's training. She turned to Gin and focused on him.

"Gin," she cried, not wanting him to leave, "Gin!"

He turned and waved. "I'll be back soon," he said cheerily, the smile never leaving his face.

"GIN!" she shrieked but he was already gone. She fell to her knees, unable to keep herself standing. Matsumoto felt bad, she too knew the pain of Gin's disappearances, and cradled the weeping girl, rocking her gently. Kira joined her and set down Kouhei, who's eyes never left Tsukiko's form. The moment Kira's arms slackened he darted forward and into Tsukiko's arms. She held the boy tightly, welcoming his presence, but her eyes never left the direction Gin had left in.

Toshiro looked down at her sadly, knowing there was nothing he could do, his words would never soothe her, and he too disappeared to fight back the Gillian.

Matsumoto looked to Kira and nodded. He nodded silently back and left to join the fight, leaving Matsumoto to look after Tsukiko and Kouhei.

Every once and a while, Matsumoto relocated when a Gillian got to close. Tsukiko went without a word. Her eyes stared ahead, blankly, and cringed whenever a Gillian roared. All her attention was on Gin's spirit pressure as is flared when he fought a menos and dwindled when he searched for his next target. She focused on the distance of his spirit power, her heart lurched when he moved farther and steadied when he got closer. Matsumoto held her tightly the entire time, ignoring when the muscles in her arms grew tired, and squeezed gently every few minutes, just to remind the girl that someone was there.

Slowly the noise in her mind began to lessen as more and more menos were defeated. It lessened to the point where the noise had nearly disappeared, but somewhere in the back of her mind she knew she'd always hear the pained noises of the hollow's souls.

And then he was there. Gin stood in front of her as perfect as he'd been when he'd left.

Finding newfound strength, Tsukiko leapt from Matsumoto's, now, slackened arms and hugged him as tightly as she could.

Gin was unsure of how to react. He couldn't remember the last time someone had been genuinely happy just to _see_ him. She wasn't just happy either, she was ecstatic. She trembled and staggered slightly making Gin wonder how she was still holding herself up. In one graceful movement he swept her up, bridal style, and without further need to stay awake, she fell asleep, content to be in his arms.

* * *

When Tsukiko opened her eyes, she didn't know where she was. She sat up and looked around. She was in a completely white room with fresh flowers beside the bed. Her head was throbbing and she pressed the heel of her hand to her forehead and closed her eyes, willing the pain away.

"Ah, Matsuyaki-san, you're awake," a weak voice chirped happily.

She groaned. The voice amplified the headache and she willed it to go away.

"Here, drink this," the voice continued and she felt a cup pressed to her lips. She drank the bitter substance reluctantly but almost instantaneously the headache faded. She blinked and rubbed her eyes, looking for her savior.

A boy looked at her with a smile and placed the cup on a nearby table. "My name is Hanataro Yamada," he said pleasantly.

She stared at him. _"That's an easy name to remember,"_ she thought and looked around.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"Oh," he said perking up, "you're in the Fourth Squad building, the recuperating wing."

"Recuperating…? From what?" she asked and her brows furrowed as she tried to remember last night's events. The actual events were fuzzy but the feelings of abandonment, sadness, anger, and longing remained vivid.

"Extensive exhaustion," he said.

"How boring," she laughed and he laughed nervously.

"Hitsugaya-taicho said he'll be here after the captains' meeting," Hanatarou continued and Tsukiko looked at him quizzically.

She had a sudden desire to see Gin that she couldn't explain. "Where's Gin?"

"A-ah, you mean, Ichimaru-taicho?" Hanatarou asked nervously.

"Um, yes," she said, not used to saying his name formally.

"He hasn't been here yet, he's at the meeting as well," Hanatarou explained.

He hadn't visited? Just how long had she been there anyways?

"How long have I been here?" she asked.

"Oh, um, three days," he said, "I was assigned to look after you."

Three days and Gin hadn't come to see her? She folded her hands in her lap and stared at them. "I see, thank you for your hard work," she murmured.

"Oh, it was no problem. I should go report that you've woken up, I'll be right back," he stood and paused, "there's a boy waiting for you…would you like me to let him in?"

Her eyes brightened at the mention of Kouhei and nodded eagerly. Hanatarou smiled, nodded and left. A few moments past and the door to her room flew opened and Kouhei scrambled onto the bed beside her. He crawled onto her lap and cuddled up to her, not saying a word.

"Kouhei," she said surprised, "did I worry you that much?"

He nodded silently and breathed in her scent.

She stroked his hair. "I'm sorry," she murmured.

"It's okay," he muttered finally, he was just happy that she was awake, however, she didn't seem to remember what'd happened with the Gillian.

Kouhei looked tired, Tsukiko observed, and slowly she rocked him. He fought sleep but eventually his eyes slipped shut and he relaxed against her. She held him closely and looked out the window. All she could see was trees and it was nice. A breeze drifted caressed her cheek and she was close to falling asleep herself when the door opened. She looked over to the newcomer and grinned when she saw Toshiro walk into the room.

"Hello," she said cheerily.

He sighed. "So he _was_ right," he muttered. He, too, looked tired.

She frowned. "What do you mean?" she asked softly. She didn't want to wake Kouhei who stirred slightly but quickly fell back into a deeper sleep.

"You don't remember anything, I was told," he said simply and dropped into a nearby chair.

She shook her head. "Nope, not really," she said.

"Do you remember _anything_?" he asked and she shook her head again. "Well, as far as I know, Ichimaru said after your training that you suddenly started screaming. When he asked you what was wrong you were crying about something hurting you. You could apparently 'feel' and 'hear' something that Ichimaru later discovered was the Gillians' screams," he took a deep breath before continuing, "he then put you under Matsumoto's care and when he returned you fainted from exhaustion."

She gave him a small smile, "I guess I made quite a scene, huh?"

He snorted. "That's an understatement. We were afraid you'd suffer post-traumatic stress," he said and she laughed.

"Who sent the flowers?" she asked and touched a petal of the tiger lily softly.

"Matsumoto," Toshiro lied. He'd been the one who'd sent it but he knew that Matsumoto was just as worried as he'd been.

She smiled and looked back out the window. The room was silent for a bit before Toshiro spoke again, "how do you feel?" he asked.

"Like I could take over the world," she laughed.

He raised an eyebrow and she sighed at his seriousness. "I'm _fine_. It wasn't like I had a terrible, nearly-fatal wound," she drawled and yawned, "I'm just tired."

"I think you should stay here for another night," Toshiro said and stood.

"Why?" she asked, looking at him surprised.

He shrugged. "Just in case," he said gently.

"In case _what_?" she snorted.

He shrugged. "What's wrong with one more night?"

"I'm perfectly capable of sleeping at home," she said irritably.

He sighed, "alright, I'll let them know." He began to walk to the door.

"Do you still have tomorrow off?" she asked hopefully. He turned to her with a tired smile.

"Yeah," he said.

"Good, then get rest cause I still wanna go on the picnic," she said cheerfully.

He sighed and shook his head. She heard him mumble something about a one-track mind before he reached the door and she grinned. He suddenly stopped and he turned to her with a deadly serious face and her smile faded into uncertainty. "Ichimaru isn't someone to be trusted," he said grimly.

She met his eyes evenly. "I know," she replied softly.

"_Do_ you trust him?"

"Maybe, depends on what though…with my life? Maybe…with my sanity," she gave him a dry smile, "probably not."


	15. Bad Influences

**Lololol, I had fun writing this. I was gonna make him meaner but then she'd get pissed :| ..._anyways_ I hope ya enjoy.**

**I dun own Bleach **

**

* * *

**

_Bad Influence..._

Gin was irritated. No, that was an understatement. He was _more_ than irritated. He was pissed. He knew the source of his foul mood but he refused to acknowledge it. He was feeling particularly cruel and unforgiving. Kira could only murmur apologies as Gin moved through the third squad members. He twisted, manipulated, mocked, and scorned anyone who was stupid enough to give him the opportunity.

Not only did Tsukiko _not_ remember the hollow incident, she'd been home for one night, slept from the moment she got home, and the next day, her and Kouhei went out with _Toshiro_. The name was like poison of the mind. It rolled in and out of Gin's thoughts, teasing him with the notion that Tsukiko was having quite an enjoyable time with _Toshiro_.

The door to his office opened and the hidden reiatsu revealed itself as none other than Aizen.

"I've heard you're in a terrible mood today. You've got the entire squad trembling and squirming. Is something the matter?" he asked, feigning ignorance of the situation.

"I don' know what yer talkin' 'bout," Gin drawled, not in the mood to speak with the man.

"I told you not to get too attached," Aizen mused.

"It's nothin' o' the sort," Gin said evenly.

"Well, when Tsukiko gets back from her _date_ with Toshiro, be sure to give her my regards," Aizen said and smiled warmly.

"It ain't no date," Gin said and flashed his own smile.

"Oh, and why's that?"

"They got Kouhei with 'em," Gin replied and leaned back in his chair.

"I see," Aizen murmured, "well, try not to make to many people cry today."

Gin's smile dropped when Aizen left and it was replaced by a grimace. He knew that Aizen had no other reason for showing up other than to anger Gin further. It'd worked though and Gin began to wonder if it'd been a date from the start.

There was another knock at the door and Gin frowned. Who was it _now_?

"Gin?" Matsumoto called and opened the door to peek inside.

"What brings ya 'ere, Rangiku?" Gin asked, trying his best to keep the irritation from his voice.

She danced into his office nervously. "I heard you were in a bad mood today, Gin," she said slowly and he rested his head in his hand and waited for her to continue, "and I was wondering if you wanted to have a drink with me?" She held up a magically produced sake bottle and two cups.

Gin raised an eyebrow and a smile spread across his face. Suddenly, having a drink didn't sound so bad right now. "How 'bout we go somewhere else?" he suggested and she shrugged. She didn't seem to care _where_ they drank as long as there was a continuous supply of sake.

* * *

Tsukiko dropped the wicker basket by the door and continued to hum merrily to herself. Kouhei ripped off his shoes and mumbled something about practicing a kidou exercise. Tsukiko turned to Toshiro who was leaning on the doorframe.

"You can come in if you'd like," she said.

He shook his head. "I have work I need to catch up on," he said and straightened.

She frowned. "Watching over me at school is putting you behind in your work isn't it?"

He shook his head with a half-smile. "That's what you'd think. But I just have to look over some reports from the menos attack," he explained nonchalantly.

She brightened. "I don't want to keep you waiting," she said, "thanks for going out with Kouhei and I. It was fun."

He shrugged and turned to leave. She took in the way the setting sun made him look older and she smiled. "Maybe we'll do it again some time," he said and disappeared. She waited until his reiatsu had faded considerably before she took off her shoes and brought the basket into the kitchen. She frowned and looked around, suddenly realizing that Gin wasn't home. That was odd, he was _always_ home before her. She looked out the window at the sky. It was incredibly dark. He was never at work this late.

A knock at the door cut her thoughts short and she ran to open it. She blinked in surprise at the man who shuffled nervously on her doorstep.

"Kira-kun?"

He flushed at the impolite use of his name and wrung his hands together.

"What's the matter?" she asked, leaning on the doorframe just as Toshiro had done minutes ago.

"Um, I'm really sorry for the inconvenience, but I tried to convince him but he wouldn't listen to me and I was kind of scared to try and force him," he rambled.

"Who wouldn't listen to you?" she asked confused.

"Ah," he realized that he hadn't mentioned _who_ he was talking about, "um, Ichimaru-taicho."

"Eh? What about him?"

His eyes trailed to ground sheepishly. "Ichimaru-taicho's…drunk."

She broke into hysterical laughter and Kira looked up at her surprised. "M-matsuyaki-san?"

"G-gin's drunk?!" she spluttered through giggles.

Kira nodded, wondering if he'd been unclear about the situation.

"I _have_ to see this!" she said excitedly and pulled on her waraji.

Kira was unsure of what to say. Seeing his captain intoxicated was _never_ funny. It was more aptly described as _scary_. But he led her nevertheless to the bar where Gin had gotten a private room for both him and Matsumoto.

* * *

Tsukiko opened the door and both Matsumoto turned to look at her, Gin had chosen to ignore her. A wide grin broke across Matsumoto's face and she waved Tsukiko over. A deep flush had taken over the woman's face and her breasts were more exposed than usual. As Tsukiko walked to the table she took the time to examine the surprising display of empty sake bottles.

Tsukiko leaned over as Matsumoto began to whisper in her ear, "Gin's _really_ mad," was all Tsukiko could make out through the slurred speech and giggles. She blinked and looked across the table to Gin who took a sip of sake. He didn't _look_ drunk. His face was still snowy and he still had his fox-grin. She sighed angry or not, she wasn't about to leave him there.

"Kira-kun, you should take Rangiku home," Tsukiko said.

Kira eyed her nervously and wondered if it was a good idea to leave her alone with Gin. Gin rarely got drunk, so Kira couldn't say he was used to the behavior, but he was more familiar with his captain's drunken habits.

"Don't worry about me," Tsukiko said, noticing that Kira's face held a look of concern.

"Maybe we should _both_ try and take him home," Kira whispered, afraid that Gin would overhear. If Gin heard, he hid the fact, and took another sip of sake.

Tsukiko sighed. "What should I do about the bill?" she asked Kira, completely ignoring his suggestion.

"Oh, um, I was told that Ichimaru-taicho already paid for the room," Kira said.

"And what about the sake?" Tsukiko asked, glancing at the piles of scattered bottles.

With a cute little smile, Matsumoto's hand flew up to catch Tsukiko's attention, "thoz 're all mine," she said cheerily.

Tsukiko's eyes bugged and she looked towards Kira for confirmation. He nodded sheepishly and Tsukiko stared at the bottles in shock. How could someone _own_ that much sake let alone _drink_ it?! She shook her head in disbelief.

"You should bring her home before she does something stupid," Tsukiko sighed.

"I really think it would-" Kira attempted to repeat his earlier suggestion but he was cut off when Matsumoto hugged him and her kosode was beginning to slip down her shoulder.

"Ya dun wanna be wit me?" she pouted.

A heavy blush coated Kira's cheeks as he freed an arm and put the kosode back in place.

"I'll leave it to you, then," Tsukiko said with a grin.

Reluctantly Kira agreed and began to take Matsumoto out of the bar, ignoring her protests and focused on keeping her from tripping over herself.

The room fell silent and Tsukiko looked to Gin who was still sitting quietly by himself. She walked over and squatted beside him. She sighed and studied his face. "Are you even drunk?" she questioned softly.

"Wha'dyathink?" she could tell by the way his words ran together and the smell of his breath that he was indeed, drunk.

She groaned and put her hand on his arm and pulled him to his feet. "Let's go," she said wearily.

"I ain't goin'nowhere," he slurred and brushed her hand away. He stumbled and she slid her arm around his waist to steady him. Although he'd _just_ said that he wasn't going anywhere, he allowed her to tow him out of he bar. She smiled weakly at shinigami who cast her nervous glances. She still didn't understand why people were so nervous around Gin when he was drunk. He _seemed_ pretty cooperative to her.

She stepped outside and she felt him cringe at the sudden change of temperature. The temperature seemed to have dropped with the sun, Tsukiko noted, and she pulled Gin closer to her. Suddenly his arm was around her waist and he was using unbalanced shunpo.

"What're you doing?" she gasped. She struggled but even in his drunken state he was stronger than her.

He stopped when they reached a wooded area and her heartbeat sped up. The first thing he did was slam her against a tree. She felt the sharp pain shoot through her back but she ignored it and focused on Gin. He leaned against her for support and she felt his breath rustle past her ear. She realized then, _this_ was why all the shinigami feared the drunken captain. She tried to reason with herself that he was too drunk to be of any _real_ threat but when he bit her shoulder roughly she gasped. She felt blood pool in the intently and he lapped it up.

"Yer pretty slutty, ain'tya?" he breathed. She looked to him surprised, trying to figure out how, even in his drunken stated, he'd come to _that_ conclusion.

"What're you talking about?" she asked, her voice shaky.

"Who's it ya want? Me or Toshiro?" he breathed and she felt his lips touch her neck. She shivered.

"What? What do you mean you or Toshiro?" she asked surprised and tried her best to ignore his lips skimming over her skin. Her wrists were suddenly pinned above her head and she whimpered.

"Ya know what I'mtalkin' 'bout," he breathed and she felt his lips brush over her jaw. He was _teasing_ her, she realized, nervously. She calmed herself. He was drunk. He didn't know what he was saying or _doing_. She tugged, trying to free her wrists but to no avail.

"Ya gottatell me who, Tsukiko," he slurred her name drunkenly and his lips came to a rest above hers. She froze.

"I really don't know what you're talking about Gin. I don't like Toshiro like that," she said and her wide-eyes stared intently _past_ him.

"Then wha''bout me?" he breathed.

Any words that she could've used to get out of that situation got stuck in her throat. "I-um.." she stumbled over her own words.

"Tellme, Tsukiko," he murmured.

She took a deep steadying breath. "This isn't something to talk about when you're drunk," she said and finally managed to free one hand. She cupped his cheek and rubbed the pad of her thumb along his cheekbone. She didn't know what to say. After she'd woken up in the recuperation wing, her emotions had been a mess. She'd been upset, to say the least, when she'd found out that Gin hadn't visited her. She had also been horrendously tired when she got home but hadn't been able to sleep. She'd laid on her bed, her thoughts swirling around Gin and trying to sort out the fragments of her memory. She'd fallen asleep eventually, and slowly, bits and pieces of her memory came back to her. She remembered him holding her, his affection nuzzle to her shoulder, making Matsumoto look after her, and him returning. All of the memories she had of that night revolved around him. But she'd wanted to talk to him when the moment was right and when he'd actually remember it.

"Idun really care," he murmured and she felt his lips press to hers. She gasped and he took the opportunity to let his tongue slide in his mouth. His tongue was like silk against hers but it tasted strongly of alchohol. Before, she couldn't remember if she liked sake. She knew what it was but couldn't remember ever having any. Now she knew she _didn't_ like the taste. She struggled and she twisted her face away. He didn't seem to take any notice and turned his attention to her exposed neck. He nipped and sucked at the hollow of her collarbone making her moan. She couldn't say she _didn't_ want it but she knew she'd regret it later.

"Gin," she said, trying to catch his attention.

"Wha'sit now?" he growled. When she didn't say anything he looked up. He felt the sharp sting to his cheek. Gingerly he touched the spot she'd slapped and forced his mind to figure out what happened.

Before he could react to the first, she slapped the other side of his face. Both cheeks reddened and she felt disgusted with herself for doing such a thing, but it couldn't be helped. While his brain struggled to figure out what'd happened she spun around him and hit the back of his neck. His body went slack and he started to fall. She caught him and grunted under the dead weight. Groaning, she hauled him up and slung his arm over her shoulder.

* * *

Somehow- she wasn't sure she'd be able to do it ever again -she'd managed to carry Gin back to the house. Kouhei met her at the door. His eyes widened at the sight of Gin before Tsukiko ordered him to go get some water. He nodded and rushed off while Tsukiko carried him to his room.

She hesitated at the doorway, unsure if she should open the door or not. Deciding he'd be angry with her she turned to take him to her room. She was pulled to a stop, when Gin awoke and opened the door himself.

"Gin! Come with me," she begged but had no choice to follow him when he didn't listen.

The room was dark as always but as her eyes adjusted she could make out the low table, a jammed bookshelf, and a large risen bed. Gin stumbled over to his bed and dropped down onto it. She snapped out of her daze and ran over to him. Everything smelled just like him and even though it made sense it was still overwhelming. She rolled him over on his side and studied his peaceful face. It was the first she'd seen him so calm. She also noticed, and not without a blush, that he was absolutely gorgeous. His lips were parted slightly and he breathed deeply and evenly. The ugly red marks she'd inflicted were faded and she gently stroked the area regretfully. She made a promise she'd never mar such beautiful skin again. His skin soaked up what little moonlight there was in the room and that made it all the more stunning. His dark eyelashes curled against the top of his angular cheekbones and she studied the straight line of his nose. To her eyes, everything seemed perfect. She trailed a finger down his cheek and she felt Kouhei approach the room. She knew if _both_ her and Kouhei saw his room he'd be annoyed so she stood and met Kouhei at the door. She opened it, thanked him with a reassuring smile and started to close the door.

"Is Ichimaru going to be okay?" Kouhei asked.

"Of course," she said and ruffled his hair affectionately, "go get some sleep okay?"

He nodded and turned back down the hall. "What about you?" he asked.

She laughed. "I slept for four days, I'll be fine," she said and made a shooing motion.

He smiled and retreated back to him room.

With a sigh of relief she slid the door shut. Suddenly she felt a warm body pressed against hers, pinning her against the door. She felt him suck gently on the back of her neck and she sustained a moan. "What? Does being drunk make you horny?" she grumbled and turned. She could tell that knocking him out had made him slower than he'd been before. With a sigh she guided him back to the bed. It took all her willpower to fight him as he tried to coax her into the bed with him. Instead she shoved the cup of water in his face. He glanced at it for a moment, through his usual slit eyes, before pushing it away. With a groan of impatience she took a mouthful of water and kept it there. She slid her hand into his hair and pressed her lips against his. He kissed back and allowed her to slowly transfer the water from her mouth to his.

"You're such a pain," she muttered and continued that method of water transfer until the large cup was empty. Not that she really minded having a reason to kiss him. She rubbed her chin with the back of her hand where a thin trail of diluted spit had trickled down. She moved to stand up but his arm caught her waist and pulled her back down and placed kisses along the side of her neck. She bit her lip harshly, drawing blood, and reluctantly pulled away. She felt his dazed eyes follow her as she disappeared into the bathroom and refilled the cup. She refilled the cup three more times before he refused even the mouth-to-mouth transfer.

He was getting tired. He was getting agitated and irritable just like a little kid and she sighed.

"You need to sleep," she ordered.

"I dun'wanna sleep," he grumbled and nuzzled his face into her neck. She felt his tongue gently tease her collarbone and she felt fire burn under her skin where his lips and tongue touched.

"Will you sleep if…I sleep beside you?" she asked finally as a last resort.

She felt him smile against her skin before he let himself lie down. Nervously she lay beside him, making sure he was on his side, and tried to relax. It didn't help her nerves when he snaked an arm around her waist and tucked her head under his chin. With a sad sigh she slipped her hand around his waist and hugged him tightly.

"What'sa matter?" he murmured, his voice betraying his sleepiness.

She looked up at him. "You're not going to remember this in the morning," she whispered.

He kissed her nose before his lips settled on hers. This time she actually allowed herself to enjoy it. She had a heart-wrenching feeling she'd never get this chance again. She let his tongue slither into her mouth and stroked it with her own. He was gentle this time, not demanding like he'd been before. She sighed when she felt his arm getting heavier on her waist and she pulled away. He'd forget to breath if she let him. He held her chin in his hand and she saw his eyes open under the moonlight. He kissed her lips again and murmured something about him remembering before he completely drifted off. She felt a tear slide down her cheek as she forced herself to pull away from him. She got out of the bed, careful not to disturb Gin, and sat on the edge. She sat there for a while, making sure that he didn't roll over onto his stomach.

Every twenty minutes she would wake him up and pass water through his lips. In his dazed state, most of it trickled out the side of his mouth. She smiled and carefully cleaned his lips and chin with the sleeve of her kosode.

The sun was almost rising when she decided it was safe to let him sleep on his own. She was tired and achy when she stood and dragged herself to her own room. She didn't even bother to change before sinking onto her futon and crawling under the covers. She knew then and there as her heart broke silently behind her ribcage that she loved him. She loved Ichimaru Gin.


	16. Tantalize

**There are a LOT of things I was stupid about and forgot to mention before :|**

**K, first of all I was under the impression that the tie around the shinigami uniform was an obi. However I was wrong, it's called a hakama-himo. I apologize. also the undershirt isn't a nagajuban ^^; it's a shitagi.. So yah, I apologize again...**

**allsoo...I was getting really irritated with typing 'spirit pressure' 'spirit power/force////etc.' so i'm using the japanese word reiatsu (one word fits all, lol).**

**lol, not that you care, but it was unfortunately the only way for me to create this relationship so even though the part with Byakuya is so blatantly bullshit, it was necessary so I decided to make it better with a lovely end (it's not the end of the story D: )**

**annnd (i know im sorry, im almost done) when you get to the smuttiness (its real this time, i promise) i reccomend that you listen to 'I'm your favourite drug' by Procelain and the Tramps lololol XD.**

**i dont own bleach (yesh, im finished -__-u)**

_Tantalize..._

Through the hazy dark, Gin was vaguely aware of soft fingers brushing his bangs back. He was always aware of a warm hand, cupping his cheek. He leaned into the hand, it was warm and for some unknown reason he was cold. Very cold. He shivered and felt arms slide around his neck and fingers curl in his hair before he was gently cradled in a hug. He could feel fabric pressed against his lips and nose. He breathed in, taking in the somehow familiar scent. He was groggy and couldn't place the scent but it soothed him and he took more frequent breaths, taking in as much of the scent as he could.

As Tsukiko held him, she felt one of his hands instinctively reach up and rest on her hip, taking hold of the fabric there. She smiled and fought the urge to kiss him. "Gin," she murmured instead, "you're going to be late." She felt him stir and gently set him down. She hadn't wanted him to be late but her entire body was aching. Her mind hurt from lack of sleep, she had a long strip of black bruise down her back and between her shoulder blades, the backs of her hands were scratched and now bandaged, the bite mark on her neck hurt, and her heart hurt. She figured that her heart hurt the most but she forced the pain back. Kouhei and her had to go to school.

Gin forced his eyes open when he felt the presence disappearing. He sat up suddenly and his head thundered. He rested his face in his hand and his other hand crumpled something that sounded something like paper. He brought the note to his face and examined the elegant writing.

There's pain medicine on the table and some water. Try not to be too late for work. Tsukiko.

Greedily he grabbed the cup of medicine and drained it. The bitter taste engulfed his mouth and he grimaced. He took the cup of water and sipped it and let the medicine's aftertaste fade away. He sat there for a few minutes, allowing his remarkable talent for remembering drunken events to take affect. He almost laughed. Leave it to Matsumoto to somehow cart around twenty bottles of sake. The part where Tsukiko came in made him wince though. He had hurt her, he recalled, but she'd looked after him. He grinned smugly and pressed his lips to the back of his hand. She'd kissed him.

After a minute of letting the medicine take full effect, he stood. He didn't want to be _too_ late for work.

* * *

"You look like shit," Miho yawned.

Tsukiko scowled. "Thanks for pointing it out," she grumbled and rubbed her eyes wearily. She wished that Kouhei was there, at least he was nice to her, but he'd said something about his teacher wanting to see him before class and had run off, leaving her at the mercy of Miho and Toshiro.

Toshiro sighed. He'd chosen not to say anything when he'd first seen her but he had to agree with Miho. Her hair was tangled and unkempt, there were dark circles under her eyes, her hands were bandaged, and she looked just overly dead.

"What happened to you?" Miho asked and Toshiro looked at her expectantly. He too, wanted an answer.

She waved her hand. "Nothing, don't worry about it," she said tiredly, "I just didn't sleep very well last night."

"No shit," Miho muttered, aware that her friend was lying to her. Not being able to sleep didn't account for bandaged hands. She slung her arm over Tsukiko's shoulders and whispered in her ear, "does Gin like it rough or somethin'?" she winked.

"Oh, shove off," Tsukiko scowled.

"Holy shit, your neck is bleeding!" Miho gaped at the thin trail of blood trickling down Tsukiko's collarbone. Tsukiko swore under her breath. Toshiro was eyeing her suspiciously and she cursed her luck. _"Of all the people to have it bleed in front of," _she thought miserably. Before she could react Miho had pulled down the collar of her kosode, "jeezus, you were ­_bitten_?"

Toshiro's eyes met hers and a blush dusted her cheeks, she could practically _hear_ what the captain was thinking. "Toshiro, it's not what you think!" she exclaimed and he raised an eyebrow. She sighed. "Gin, got a bit," she paused, wondering if she should think up a lie, "…drunk, last night."

Toshiro's eyes widened. "And you were left _alone_ with him?"

Her forehead wrinkled slightly when she frowned. "I don't see why every keeps getting so upset. He wasn't actually that bad," she said and yawned.

Toshiro eyed her up and down, searching for any more wounds she was hiding from him. Then he noticed her posture and his eyes narrowed. "What's wrong with your back?"

She froze, mid-yawn and attempted to straighten. "What're you talking about?" she asked but he caught her hidden wince.

"Don't lie to me, Tsukiko," he warned and she pulled a face.

"So he pushed me around a bit," she said nonchalantly and winced when she shrugged.

"Show me," he growled. She scowled.

"Obviously I _can't_," she said and rolled her eyes.

Toshiro grabbed her hand and dragged her off. She flailed, pleading Miho to help her, but Miho simply laced her fingers behind her head and walked lazily behind them, immune to Tsukiko's false tears.

* * *

Toshiro pushed Tsukiko into an empty room and Miho danced in before he slid the door shut. "Show me," he ordered.

Tsukiko cast him a surrendering glare before she turned away from him and pulled her kosode open and folded her arms across her chest. She felt the cool air touch her tender skin and heard Miho's sharp intake of breath. Toshiro let out a growl of rage.

"It probably looks a _lot_ worse that it really is," Tsukiko said lightly and fixed her shirt, "I couldn't really tell in the mirror."

"It looks _really_ bad," Miho murmured and Tsukiko turned to face them. Toshiro looked livid and she blinked in surprise. "Taicho?" she asked nervously.

"I'm going to _kill_ him," he snarled and turned to leave.

Tsukiko caught his arm. "He was _impaired_. It's not his fault," Tsukiko said, putting all her strength into dragging the captain to a stop. He looked back at her, his eyes furious, and she flinched backwards. He barely reached her chest yet he was surprisingly formidable.

"It _is_ his fault," Toshiro roared and she flinched again. He turned to face her, his body rigid and he said, "you don't _know_ him. He's dangerous. He knew perfectly well what he was doing."

"Toshiro, he was _drunk_," Tsukiko argued, ignoring Miho as she cowered under their increasing reiatsu.

Toshiro didn't say anything but it was clear that he wasn't going to change his mind.

"Everyone's totally scared of him but he didn't hurt me that bad and that's saying something…right?"

"It looks like he tried to break you in half," Toshiro growled, but his tone had softened.

She smiled and hugged him. He tensed but forced himself to relax after a moment. "Don't worry, okay, Toshiro?"

He took a deep breath and for a moment Tsukiko feared he would start yelling again. "It's _Hitsugaya-taicho_," he said coldly and Tsukiko laughed.

"Oh, please forgive me," she teased and let him go. She turned to Miho who'd begun to relax slightly.

"We're going to be late," Miho said when she'd gained her composure. She'd never felt such strong reiatsu and it'd felt suffocating. She took a deep breath before she grinned at Tsukiko and received a grin in return.

* * *

They walked into the classroom and for once not all eyes were on them. Miho looked around at the groups of clustered students all speaking animatedly with each other.

"Ah, you finally made it," Miranda chirped happily and patted Tsukiko roughly on the back.

Tsukiko yelped in pain and stumbled away, tears in her eyes. Miranda looked at her, questioningly. Miho laughed nervously while Toshiro just sighed. "What's going on?" Toshiro asked, glancing around.

"You haven't heard?" Miranda asked and was clearly surprised.

"No, I've had…_other_ things to worry about," and Tsukiko felt his glare directed to her. She simply sniffled and Miho patted her shoulder lightly.

"There's a girl named Rukia. She came from Inuzuri, oh um, the seventy-eighth district, and was just recently accepted into the Kuchiki clan," Miranda summarized and both Toshiro and Miho's eyes widened.

"Kuchiki?" Miho breathed.

"You mean, as in, Kuchiki _Byakuya_?" Tsukiko asked casually and Miranda nodded. Tsukiko pulled a face, "poor girl."

"What're you talking about?!" Miho yelled causing several people to turn and look at them. She slapped Tsukiko on the back, momentarily forgetting her wound, and Tsukiko cried out before dropping to the ground and curling up into a ball.

"Is she okay?" Miranda whispered to Toshiro who merely shrugged.

"Oh, ah," Miho scrambled to find something to comfort Tsukiko with but ended up just crouching beside her, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Tsukiko whimpered her reply and felt the initial sting disappear. "What's so special about the Kuchiki clan?" she asked and looked at Miho.

"They're one of the most respected noble families of Seireitei right under Shihoin," Miho explained.

"That explains why Byakuya's such a jerk," Tsukiko mused and Toshiro smacked the back of her head. She winced and clutched her aching skull. "What's that for?" she whined.

"Be careful who you're talking about," he growled with his arms folded. She glared at him.

"It's true though, well, I guess I haven't really gotten to know him," she pondered. Toshiro sighed.

"Which class is she in?" Tsukiko asked.

"She's not in advanced, as far as I know," Miranda said with a shrug.

"That's odd," Miho said, "why would they want someone who's not of skill in the clan?"

Miranda shrugged, "who knows. Nobility can be strange sometimes," she said and made her way to the front of the room. "All right everyone, fun time's over. It's time to get to work."

* * *

Byakuya was walking through the academy with Rukia at his side when he felt both Toshiro's and Tsukiko's reiatsu. They weren't in the classes like everyone else, which was suspicious. Without bothering to disguise his reiatsu, he approached them.

"Do it again," he heard Toshiro order and Tsukiko groaned.

He felt the girl's reiatsu spike followed by a shout of an advanced technique. He let his reiatsu leak out and Toshiro turned to face him, a look of surprise crossing his boyish features. "Kuchiki Byakuya?" he asked and then his eyes shifted to the petite girl at his side.

"I came to inquire as to why a _student_ isn't in class," he said boredly and studied the ragged girl. She took the chance to sit down and take a break, letting Toshiro speak with the other captain.

"She's spends half the day with me, learning advanced techniques," Toshiro explained evenly.

Rukia studied the girl. She was haggard and tired and she wondered why Byakuya had even bothered to stop and talk to them. She was quickly ashamed of how rude that sounded but they just didn't seem like people Byakuya would care to concern himself with.

Byakuya turned his empty eyes to Tsukiko who met them evenly before she smiled. "How's Senbonzakura doing?" she asked politely and his eyes widened slightly before he frowned.

"I don't see how that's any of your concern," he said.

She continued to smile and shrugged, "just asking. Senbonzakura seemed nice when I talked with him," she said and moved to lie down.

"You're wounded," Byakuya observed and Tsukiko froze.

"It's nothing major," she said and waved her hand, "but thanks for noticing."

He could tell by the way she moved that it wasn't a light wound, as she was trying to make it seem. But it wasn't any of his business so he dropped it. He was interested in something else. "Come here," he ordered.

She bit back a groan and staggered to her feet before walking slowly over to him, avoiding Toshiro's suspicious gaze. She glanced to the girl at his side. She considered herself fairly short, but this girl was shorter than her and was just a bit taller than Toshiro. Byakuya studied her dirty face before saying, "you talked with Senbonzakura." It wasn't a question, more of an irritated observation. She nodded. "Do it again," he said. He stiffened when she placed her hand on the hilt of his sword and she murmured something under her breath. After a moment she looked up at him. "He doesn't feel like talking," she said weakly.

Toshiro watched as Byakuya's eyes dimmed slightly as he pulled himself into his inner world and apparently somehow managed to drag Tsukiko with him. She stumbled for a moment before her eyes slid closed. Byakuya caught her as she fell forward which caused Rukia so stuck in a breath.

"A test?" Toshiro questioned harshly.

"It seems your reports were correct," Byakuya said and Toshiro glared. Byakuya hadn't believed him when he'd said that she was able to contact Zanpakutou?

Tsukiko's eyes snapped open with a start and she lurched away from Byakuya. She struggled to comfort the spot at the base of her neck where he'd unknowingly put his hand to sturdy her. "Ow, ow, ow," she whined and Toshiro sighed. Byakuya raised a slim eyebrow.

"You should go to the Fourth Squad," he said and eyed her coldly, "you're useless as a shinigami, wounded."

She frowned. She'd been fine until he'd touched the bruise. "Thanks for the concern," she grumbled. She looked to the girl who was still wearing a student uniform. "I'm going to guess you're Kuchiki Rukia, then?" she drawled and watched as the girl stiffened, not used to being called by that name. But her face softened and she nodded.

"What's your name?"

"Matsuyaki Tsukiko," she said happily and Rukia's eyes widened.

"Y-you're Matsuyaki Tsukiko?" she gasped and when Tsukiko nodded she averted her eyes.

Tsukiko frowned and inched closer before poking the girl in the forhead, "what's your problem?" she asked and the girl blushed.

"Ah, nothing, please forgive my rudeness," she said breathlessly. In truth, Renji hadn't stopped speaking about this _girl_ who was apparently special enough to have to have captain supervision at all times. She'd already had her classes cut in half so she could study advanced kidou and practice under harsh terms with other captains. There were also hugely unbelievable rumors as well, but Rukia chose to ignore them.

"Why are you being so polite?" Tsukiko groaned. She hated it when people were polite. It was especially odd because "socially", Kuchiki Rukia was way more powerful than her.

Rukia smiled at the girl who sighed and turned to Toshiro. "Oi, Taicho? Are we just doing this one thing today?"

He nodded and Rukia was astounded at the friendly speech that the captain seemed to accept from her.

Tsukiko looked to Byakuya and nodded before looking to Rukia, "we'll have to hang out, sometime," she said and Rukia nodded dumbly. Tsukiko scanned her face carefully before saying, "are you_ sure_ you're okay?" Rukia spluttered an answer that managed to sound like, "yes I'm fine, thank you," and Tsukiko laughed.

Byakuya gave Toshiro and Tsukiko a curt farewell and disappeared, taking Rukia with him. Tsukiko looked to Toshiro with a look of irritation, "he _is_ an ass," she confirmed.

* * *

She opened the door and was surprised when Gin wasn't there with his usual cryptic smile, but then she remembered the previous night and figured he probably wasn't feeling well. She took both hers and Kouhei's bentou boxes to the kitchen and left them on the counter before padding quietly to Gin's room.

She could sense his reiatsu and she knew that he'd probably sensed her long before she'd even reached the house. She knocked on the door softly. "Gin?" she called, hoping his headache hadn't returned. The door opened and she half expected him to stand in the doorway like he usually did. This time, however, he motioned her in. She felt uneasy but stepped inside. She looked up and instead of seeing his usual Cheshire smile he was frowning. "What's wrong?" she asked and pressed her wrist to his forehead. Wordlessly, he closed the door and took her bandaged hand in his, and examined it. "Gin?"

He leaned forward and she felt his breath on her ear, "I remember," he breathed and she gasped lightly, feeling a blush paint her cheeks. He turned her around and she felt his fingers curl around the collar of her kosode and shitagi. Gently he pulled it opened and she let it slide down her shoulders. She slipped her arms out of the sleeves and covered her breasts. She shivered when his fingers skimmed over the bruise on her back. "I did this," she heard him whisper, mostly to himself.

"It's okay," she murmured and she felt his arms slide around her bare waist. He leaned, careful not the put too much pressure on the bruise, against her and she felt his lips on her neck. His lips grazed her skin over to the bite mark and he gently grated his teeth over the still-tender skin.

"I'm sorry," he spoke softly into her skin and she held in a moan.

"It doesn't hurt to much," she lied.

He pressed tightly against her. She clenched her teeth shut but he heard her whimper. He pulled away and she pulled her kosode and shitagi back up. She turned to him and found herself suddenly lost in pools of red. "Gin," she breathed and she felt him shiver against her.

"Ya like me, don' ya?" he asked, his voice almost pained.

Her heart stopped for a second, skipping two beats, and she cupped his cheek. "Yes, I do…very much, so," she spoke honestly and slid her hand to the back of his head, her fingers tangling in his silver hair, and pulled his face close to hers. She touched her nose to his before pecking his lips, once, twice, and then leaving her lips locked to his. She felt his hands on her hips, tugging her with him as he moved towards the bathroom. He didn't break the kiss until they reached the bathroom and then she spun her around and pulled her kosode and shitagi down. She didn't bother to cover up this time as she heard him rustling in a drawer. Before she could ask what he was doing, she felt an icy gel on her back and she cringed. The ache in her back began to fade.

"Gin," she whispered and he 'hm'ed against her skin. "Do you…like me too?" she asked, almost fearful of the answer.

"Ya bring out interestin' qualities in me," he answered after a moment. She pulled away, folding her arms over her chest, and turned to look at him. His red eyes were focused intently on her and it very nearly stole her breath away. "Gin," she said softly but firmly and he knew she wanted a complete answer. But in truth, he didn't know _what_ to say. This was never something he'd felt before and it was making him edgy. "I don' know wha' ya want me ta say," he murmured and nuzzled his face into the side of her neck hoping he could distract her enough into forgetting the question.

"Do you even know what you're feeling?" she asked and he heard the hurt in her voice.

He smiled and gently trailed a line of kisses down her collarbone to just above the space between her breasts and she moaned. He felt heat pool in his groin and he was surprised that it hadn't already been there. He didn't know what he felt but he knew he wanted her. He needed her. He _craved_ her.

She wanted to argue, wanted to say 'stop, I want your answer first' but she felt him harden and suddenly she had no logical train of thought. All thoughts led straight to Gin. She felt the liquid heat between her legs and she grinded against him, desperate for more friction. Her actions issued a hissed groan and she relished it. She wanted to _make_ him moan and she wanted him to devour her, possess her… _own_ her.

He pulled her hands away from her breasts with little resistance and admired the perfectly sized breasts and rosy nipples. He pulled her away from the wall and she protested slightly until she found herself being led over to the bed. "Tell me what you want," he murmured into the hollow of her collarbone before laying her on the bed. He leaned on his hands and straddled her, his face millimeters from hers. He stared into her lustful eyes. "I want you," she breathed and his arms nearly buckled as she grinded her hips against his. Her fingers tangled in his hair and she pulled him forcefully forwards, latching onto his lips hungrily. He nibbled her already swollen lips and breathed in her moans. His tongue skimmed her lips that parted immediately. He memorized the layout of her mouth and the feel of her tongue against his. She pulled away and greedily began to nibble at his neck as he let his head hang.

She slipped her hands under his kosode and pushed them off his shoulders. She let her hands skim over his strong shoulder blades and drank in the beautifully pale, smooth skin. He lowered his lips to her chest and bit the hardened bud roughly. She groaned and her back arced. He suckled her nipple and she felt like she could explode just from that. His tongue slid over her skin leaving flames in it wake and his hand caressed and toyed with the other breast. "Gin," she groaned, "please-Ah!"

He cut her off with a sharp nip to the nipple and pulled away. "What'sit ya want?" he purred.

"You know-ngh," he forcefully grinded his erection against her groin and she moaned.

"I want ta hear ya say it," he murmured and nipped her earlobe before tracing her jawline with his lips. She was amazingly wet and she could barely fit words together into a coherent sentence. She shifted against him, desperate for more friction, but he grinned slyly. "I ain't movin' till ya tell me what ya want," he said and she scowled.

"I want you," she pleaded and wrapped her legs around his waist, "in me."

He grinned and rubbed his erection against her and she mewled, relishing in the feeling of contact. He lowered his face and kissed down her ribs and teasingly dipped his tongue into her bellybutton. He could feel her writhing underneath him and it made him harder than he'd ever been.

She felt his fingers graze her hakama-himo and tauntingly slow, he undid the tie and slipped the cloth from her waist. With nothing keeping the kosode in place, he ripped it off and proceeded to pull down her hakama. Using her feet she pulled off her tabi socks and then kicked the pants off. The only thing left was the shitagi and that came off just as quickly as the rest of her clothes had. He drank in the sight of her. Her usually, creamy skin was flushed with heat and slowly he could feel her growing embarrassed. He gently kissed the area above the patch of hair and her embarrassment vanished, leaving her moaning and gripping the bed sheets. He grinned and dipped down and moved her legs from his hips to his shoulders. His tongue ran slightly between the silken lips of her cunt. She mewled and suddenly seemed to find the sheets no longer satisfying and tangled her fingers in his hair. He dipped his tongue in and out teasingly, enjoying her quick loss of patience. She weaved her fingers deeper into his hair and pushed him closer and he almost chuckled. His tongue ran up and down, gently teasing her clit before he began to suck on it. She whimpered and fidgeted. "Gin," she moaned and he hummed his reply making her moan and forget what she was going to say. She cursed his tongue as it ran down and dipped in and out. She cried out as his tongue fucked her and she could feel increasing pressure building up inside of her. "Gin, I'm going to- nhn," her back arched and she felt the release wash over her, her mind swirled with pleasure.

He lapped at the warm liquid greedily before he let her legs slide off his shoulders and he lifted his head. Her face was flushed and she was breathing heavily. He grinned and kissed her lips but she recoiled when she tasted herself on his lips.

"That's gross," she managed to grumble.

"Why?" He asked, brushing damp hair from her face. "Yer beautiful everywhere," he murmured and kissed her aggressively. She found herself lost again. He pressed his aching member against her and she felt herself getting hot again. He leaned over and grabbed something from the night table and she took the opportunity to plant kisses on his bare chest making him groan and crush his dick closer to her. She felt him pull away before gasping when she felt his finger push into her. She instinctively pushed closer, wanting more of him inside of her and he chuckled. "We'll take it slow," he murmured and she frowned. He chuckled and kissed her again. "It'll take five minutes before it goes inta effect," he whispered. She was about to ask him what he was talking about but he cut her off when his tongue glided into her mouth. He broke apart and cupped her cheeks, suddenly serious. "Yer a virgin, ain't ya?" he murmured and she heard an underlying tone of excitement when he said that.

"I don't remember," she breathed.

A smug smile slithered onto his face and he kissed her again but not before saying, "then I'm gonna be the one ta break ya." His hands fell from her face and he began to untie his hakama-himo. In a matter of seconds, without breaking their kiss, he was naked and she couldn't help but stare. He chuckled and nuzzled her neck affectionately. "You're so big," she breathed and chewed her lip, suddenly anxious. "I'll be gentle," he said and she felt immediately relaxed again. "I want to…" she trailed off, embarrassed. "Ya want ta…?" he kissed her jaw and waited for her answer but instead she pushed him gently away and bent over. Before he could ask what she was doing she'd already licked the pre-cum off the tip of his penis and he groaned. She smiled, encouraged by the instant reaction, and gently sucked at the tip. It was his turn to buck his hips as she slowly took more of him into her mouth. She was going by instinct and gauging his reaction. It seemed to excite him to no ends when she gently nipped the head and toyed with his balls. She had an inkling he was going to cum soon but before she could do anything he hauled her up and pushed her onto her back. She had no idea how much he wanted to just take her and pound into her. But it'd be more pain than it was worth, to her at least. He slid a finger into her tight opening and her eyes slid closed. He pushed it in and out before easing in another finger. She tightened reflexively when he scissored and stretched the opening before adding a third. She squirmed for a few moments before she adjusted. She whimpered a protest when he withdrew his fingers. He leaned over her using one hand to steady himself and let his lips hover over hers. "Are you ready?" he whispered but didn't give time for an answer. He'd be damned if she changed her mind at the point, he decided. She gave a tiny cry of hurt when he eased himself into her but he pressed his lips against hers and swallowed her cries. She was unbelievably tight and he groaned into her mouth. He used both forearms to lean on and bit her bottom lip, waiting for her to adjust again. When she relaxed slightly, he drew out, earning a swift intake of breath and she tensed again. Slowly he pumped in and out, letting her get used to the movement. Shakily she wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned and he knew by then that the pain had transformed into pleasure. His trusts quickened and her groans became louder. Her head tilted back and he sucked and bit at the exposed skin of her neck. He grunted as he started to pound faster and harder, driving his penis in as far as it would go. He pulled out and she objected before he turned her over. He pulled her up until she was on her hands and knees but he couldn't take his eyes off the bruise. Gently he pushed into her again and gave long, stroking movements. Her body lurched every time he trusted forward but the slow, tantalizing strokes were deliciously pleasurable. She felt his fingers glide down the bruise. He grunted as suddenly his thrusts became short and fast causing her arms to crumble. But he'd have none of that. He tangled his long fingers in her hair and pulled her up and angled his entry differently until he reached the spot that make her whimper and mewl every time he hit it. He put all his precision into hitting that one spot. Her cries were sending him over the edge as she tensed and relaxed repeatedly. She felt her groin swell as a larger wave of pleasure rolled in and he continued to thrust, allowing her to ride it out. He could barely stand the feeling of her tightening so considerably around him and he finally released into her, cumming harder than he could've imagined. He caught her in his arms and turned her so that she faced him and let himself roll over onto the bed, her lying on top of him. After a few minutes of heavy breathing he reluctantly pulled out of her and she curled into him.

"I love you Gin," he heard her whisper sleepily. He took a deep breath and nestled his face in her hair.

"I love you too, Tsukiko," he whispered and it was the truth.

* * *


	17. In Trouble

**

* * *

**

PLEASE READ D:

**Okay, okay, here's the deal. I'm going to be starting a HitsuxOC fanfic soon so the updates might be slower. ALSO this story is coming to a close. There will probably be 2 or 3 more chapters and then I'm ending it. I REALLYREALLY want to keep this going but I lose my motivation easily so um...I'd be helpful if I got some nice reviews :] Thanks to all who've been reading so far 3**

**I STILL don't own bleach (how unfair is that?)**

_No Trouble..._

"I can't believe you had the exam then made it back in time for the trip," Miho laughed and shook her head.

Tsukiko shrugged. "Well I've been bugging Toshiro for weeks now so there was no way I was going to miss that!"

"I'm glad that I was with you and Kouhei," Miho said with a grin.

Tsukiko looked at her surprised. "Aren't your other friends mad at you? Come to think of it, you haven't been hanging out with them recently," Tsukiko mumbled.

Miho shrugged. "It doesn't matter, if they want to hang out with me that bad, they can hang out with us," she said and slung her arm around Tsukiko's shoulder.

Tsukiko grinned and looked to Toshiro, "and here we thought I wouldn't make any friends."

He smiled wearily. Taking Tsukiko to the real world had been a tiring experience. Between her and Miho, they'd barely been able to contain their excitement. In the end, he guessed, it'd been worth it. Tsukiko's face lit up every time she held a sword, although for the past few weeks she seemed to be happy all the time.

Miho wrapped both arms around Tsukiko's neck and hugged her from behind. "This has been going on for a while, Tsukiko," she murmured slyly and Tsukiko had a sudden bad feeling. "Care to tell us what's been making you so happy, lately?" she purred and Tsukiko heard Kouhei restrain a laugh.

Tsukiko's cheeks flushed and she laughed nervously. "N-nothing, what're you talking about?" she asked, flustered.

Toshiro eyed her strangely before his gaze traveled to Kouhei who had a knowing smile on his lips.

"You can tell me," Miho sang, "we're bestest friends, right?"

"I-I really don't know what you're talking about," Tsukiko laughed, her cheeks still pink. Her eyes clouded for a second as she thought about something and Toshiro's eyes narrowed.

"You look like you're in love or something," he scoffed and Tsukiko's eyes widened before turning to him with a look of alarm. Miho's eyes widened before a sneaky grin crept across her lips.

"You and Gin finally hooked up, didn'tya?" she cried, slapping Tsukiko on the back and Toshiro nearly choked on his drink. Tsukiko's face slowly turned a bright red. "I KNEW IT!" Miho exclaimed, laughing hysterically as Tsukiko desperately tried to deny it. Toshiro was about to ask if the accusation was true when a hell butterfly landed on his shoulder informing him that he was needed. He frowned.

"Tsukiko," Toshiro said sternly and both Miho and Tsukiko stopped their bickering, "I have to go. It's only twenty minutes early so it shouldn't be a problem. _Don't_ get into any trouble before you leave. If it's something serious, I probably won't come back. Just go straight home as soon as school ends."

Tsukiko blinked before nodding as Toshiro moved to leave. "Don't forget to hand in the form for me," she said with a grin. Toshiro gave her a curt nod before disappearing, leaving Miho, Tsukiko, and Kouhei to their lonesome.

"Come on, we might as well go sit in the park seeing as we have no classes," Miho suggested and the trio began to make their way to the park.

* * *

A group of guys sat huddled to one side of the park, their backs turned to them.

"Let's sit here," Kouhei said and the three of them sat on the bench.

"Aw man, that Soul Burial exercise was so much fun!" Miho sighed and stretched out, leaning against the back of the bench.

Tsukiko laughed. It'd just been fun to hang out with Miho, Kouhei, and Toshiro, without having to worry about taking notes or getting scolded by the teacher, although, Toshiro had scolded them quite a bit about being too loud and drawing attention to themselves. She giggled and figured Toshiro must've been the exact same when he was in school as he was now. As they talked among themselves, their giggles and laughs drew the attention of the group of males across the park.

One of them nudged the other until all eyes were focused on them and Tsukiko's eyes narrowed suspiciously. Miho's laughter slowly died down and she too glanced in their direction.

"Koouuhei~!" Tsukiko sang cheerily and he glanced at her, confused. "Could you get me juice?" she asked politely, knowing he wouldn't refuse. He sighed, eyed her with concern before he nodded and walked off in direction of the little shop-cart outside of the school gate. A couple of eyes followed the boy but mostly were fixated on Tsukiko as she turned to Miho.

"You think they're gonna try and pick a fight?" Miho mumbled under her breath and Tsukiko shrugged. "What're you gonna do _if_ they do? Toshiro's not here and you're not supposed to get in trouble," no sooner had the words left her mouth another voice rang out.

"Where'd the captain go?" a male voice asked politely and both girls turned to face the male, swaggering over from the group.

"He had some business to attend to. He'll be right back," Tsukiko said pleasantly.

"There's only ten minutes left of the day, you _sure_ he'll be back?" the man continued and Tsukiko's eyes narrowed.

"Of course, he has too," she replied curtly and the man smirked.

"Yer friend is shaking," he sneered and Tsukiko hear Miho gasp, "you _positive_ he'll be back?"

"T-tsukiko, we should leave," Miho whispered and her hand grasped Tsukiko's sleeve. But the man was towering over them now and was leering down.

"What's your name?" Tsukiko asked, looking up at him coolly.

"Tachibawa Toutei," he replied smoothly.

"Tachibawa-san, if you have no business with us, we'd like to be going," Tsukiko said but a tremble shook her voice on the last word and Tachibawa's wolf grin widened.

"Oh, but I _do_ have business with you, Matsuyaki-_san_," he said mockingly and gripped her by the chin, hauling her to her feet.

* * *

"You seem very happy, Gin," Aizen commented lightly.

"'Sat so?" Gin asked, his smile never faltering.

"Indeed, _very_ happy," Aizen said and his smile widened. Gin turned to look at the captain, feeling the intimidation lurking behind the warm smile.

"I wonder wha' coulda caused that?" Gin asked, playing off the role of ignorance. By now Gin knew Aizen very well. He also knew that if Aizen found the source of his new feelings, these feeling that Aizen had no control of, he'd dispose of Tsukiko, just because he _could_. He'd dispose of her just to put Gin in his place, to remind him he could only gain what Aizen had given him and that he _hadn't_ given Gin, Tsukiko.

"Mm, quite intriguing," Aizen murmured, his eyes searching every shadow of Gin's face. There were no flaws in his mask, he looked just like he did every day, except for the _damn_ aura hanging around him. Aizen frowned, knowing that Gin was keeping a secret from him and he wasn't foolish enough not to know it had something to do with the girl.

Speak of the devil.

Gin's head lifted as he felt Tsukiko's reiatsu spike, suddenly. Not to a dangerous level like it would be if she were fighting, but enough that he considered it a call for help. He turned his attention to Aizen, thinking of an excuse to get away. Aizen too, had felt the reiatsu and relished in seeing Gin shift slightly, getting edgy.

"Is there somewhere you have to be, Gin?" he asked calmly and slowly.

"Now tha' ya mention it, wha' time is it?" Gin drawled and Aizen smiled.

"The academy should be getting out soon," he said and his eyes flickered to the window, then to Gin's face. The smile never wavered.

"I tol' Toshiro I'd pick Tsukiko up from school today, hope ya don' mind," Gin said. He was lying through his teeth and Aizen knew it. There would _never_ be a day where Toshiro would allow Gin to take over his duties.

"Of course, we wouldn't want to leave her waiting, now would we?" Aizen said, nearly a purr.

Gin's smile widened slightly and Aizen moved to allow him to leave the room. Keeping his pace in check, Gin slowly made his way out of Aizen's office. It was only when he heard the soft click behind him did he speed up his pace to shunpo.

* * *

Tsukiko gasped and gritted her teeth. The pain in her arm and leg was unbelievable but she ignored it as Tachibawa grinned maliciously. The group of males had surrounded her, one grabbing Miho and slapped one hand over her mouth and his other arm went around her arms, holding her in place. Tsukiko eyed the grinning males warily. She could fight back, that'd be no problem, but there was the whiny voice at the back of her mind that told her that she'd get in trouble and that might keep her from passing the graduation exam she'd taken earlier today.

"Don't go daydreaming," a male grunted and she allowed the sharp blow to her gut. She doubled over and coughed harshly. She didn't look up as she wiped the spit from her chin.

"Why aren't you fighting back?" Tachibawa sneered and intertwined his fingers into her hair and yanking her head back. She glared at him but said nothing. Her reasons were her own.

Massive reiatsu slammed down on their shoulders causing several of the nine men to fall to their knees while others, including Tachibawa, struggled to remain upright.

"Oya, oya, wha's goin' on 'ere?" A familiar voice sang and Tsukiko's heart skipped a beat in fear. She should've been happy, ecstatic even, to see him, but his voice relayed an underlying tone of pure anger and she could feel some of it directed at her. She felt Tachibawa's fingers slide from her hair as he stumbled backwards. Cool fingers gently took hold of her chin before lifting her face to meet Gin's. His face was plastered with his casual smirk but his fingers held her skin a little to tight. "Ya seem rather beat up fer someone who can fight evenly with a captain," he purred and she felt a shiver run through her. He was angry with her for not fighting back.

"I didn't want to cause trouble," she murmured and, unconsciously, her eyes diverted to the floor.

"'Sat so? Is tha' why ya rose yer reiatsu without using it ta figh' back?" he asked and she could feel his gaze boring into the back of her skull. When she didn't say anything he tugged her chin harshly, making her look at him out of surprise. "Were ya hopin' Toshiro'd come ta yer rescue?" he murmured and her eyes widened.

"I'm very sorry for bothering you," she whispered feverishly. Surely he couldn't be mad at her for interrupting whatever business he'd had? His thumb brushed over the cut on her cheekbone, wiping away a bead of blood.

"I'm gonna hafta teach ya some manners. Picking on two defenseless girls," he said cheerily and turned his gaze to the men who'd grouped behind Miho, who were behind him. Miho's eyes widened and, when Gin motioned for it, scurried to Tsukiko's side and clutched her good arm. He turned from them suddenly and the men breathed in relief but Tsukiko felt cold dread wash over her. He wasn't walking away because he was _sparing _them. He was backing up so he could _use_ Shinsou.

There was the sickening slide of his zanpakutou being pulled from it's sheath and Tsukiko's eyes widened. He didn't plan on actually _hurting_ them did he?!

"Gin!" Gin paused and glanced at her over his shoulder.

"It's Ichimaru-_taicho_," he said, somewhat coldly and Tsukiko felt her stomach quiver with nausea. Why was he so angry? He turned his attention back to the shaking men in front of him with a malicious smirk.

"Oya, oya, stand straighter _boys_. Shiverin' like tha' makes ya look like cowards," he said and pointed Shinsou towards the man who'd grabbed Tsukiko by the hair.

"Gin, please stop!" Tsukiko begged.

"Yer a rude girl, ain't ya? Callin' a captain by 'is first name when he's come ta save ya," he said, nearly growling. Tsukiko stepped forward and stumbled as a wave of nausea washed over her, the pain in her arm and leg were nearly blinding.

"You shouldn't move," Miho whispered and squeezed her shoulder, pulling her out of the line of fire. Miho turned looked to the captain and frowned slightly. Clearly Tsukiko was distressed and she couldn't understand why the captain was acting that way.

"You're mad at me, aren't you? For not fighting back?" she whispered, clutching her bleeding arm. Gin hesitated but didn't look at her.

"_And_?" he sang, waiting for her answer. And? There was more? Her heartbeat sped up as she frantically searched for an answer. But she had none. What else did he want her to say?

"I don't know," she whispered meekly and he held out his arm to the side like she'd seen him do countless times in their training.

"A wakizashi?" Tachibawa murmured nervously.

In one fluid movement Gin thrusted his arm forward and Tsukiko heard the deadly murmur, "shoot 'im dead, Shinsou."

* * *

"_Why are you so upset, Gin? It's __**fine**__. With the medicine I can't feel a thing," Tsukiko drawled and rolled over onto her stomach, her arm slinging over his chest. His finger ran up her bare back, tracing the middle of the fading bruise. _

"_I don' want ya ta hurt, Tsukiko," he murmured and she turned to look at him. His red eyes met hers and she felt a sigh pass through her lips. She reached forward and gently pushed his bangs from his forehead._

"_I've got you to protect me," she said cheerily and pecked his lips. He frowned._

_"I can only protect ya so much," he said and grimaced, "ya got ta fight back next time. Don' matter who it is. Ya got ta fight back, even if it's me."_

* * *

Tsukiko's eyes widened and she staggered and pulled her arm from Miho's grasp, just enough to raise her hand. "Way of Destruction, number four: white lightning," she mumbled and the bolt shot out, hitting Shinsou in the middle and knocking it off it's course. Silence fell over the group as the men and Miho watched Tsukiko in horror. Provoking an already pissed off captain is never a good idea, especially if you're the one the anger is directed at.

Stumbling and tripping on her bad leg, she made her way over to Gin who had an amused grin on his face.

"Is she crazy?" one of Tachibawa's friends mumbled and they watched in terror as she tripped and fell into the captain's chest. Gin didn't move and watched her as she gently took the folds of his kosode into her hands and pressed her face into his chest.

"I made you upset…" she took a deep breath, "because I let myself get hurt. I promised you, didn't I? That I'd always fight back? But I didn't because I didn't want to ruin my chances." She felt her voice get wobbly near the end. Her leg was killing her where Tachibawa's friend had hit her with a kidou spell that she couldn't care to remember.

"Yer chances o' what?" Gin asked, ignoring how she was struggling to stay standing.

"Passing the exam," she said, her voice faint.

"What're ya talkin' about? Ya risked yer life for a exam?" Gin asked, forcing humor into his voice that Tsukiko knew was faked. She wanted to explain, but she no longer had the energy for it.

"For God's sake, Ichimaru-taicho! Would you give her a break?!" Miho snapped, mustering all her courage to defend her friend from the captain.

"Oh, yer a brave one," Gin smirked.

"It was her graduation exam," Miho stated shortly, ignoring the fear that's begun to bubble within her under Gin's gaze.

A look of surprise cross Gin's features and his arm slid around Tsukiko's waist when her knees started to buckle as she passed out. A grin pulled at his lips. "Ya'll should hurry home, now," he said cheerily. "If I ever see ya lay a hand on 'er again I'll personally cut it off myself," Gin added and watched happily as the men began to tremble and splutter 'yessir' and 'thank you sir'. "Girl, would ya mind tellin' Kouhei ta go home without us?" he asked and Miho nodded carefully.

* * *

Tsukiko awoke and breathed in the familiar scent. "I'll fight, but only if you want me to," she murmured, catching Gin's attention.

"O' course I wan' ya ta fight," he stated bluntly and she flinched.

"Where are we?" she asked without bothering to look up.

"Leavin' the Fourth Squad division. I had Unohana fix ya up," he said. Tsukiko didn't know what to say. She wasn't sure if he was still mad at her but at the same time she was angry with him as well. She'd had a valid reason not to fight.

"Who told ya tha' defendin' yerself could end ya up with a failed exam?" Gin asked and Tsukiko looked up at him, surprised. She didn't want to say anything because she knew Gin would be angry again.

"Wassit Toshiro?"

"No," she answered.

He sighed. She wasn't lying. He'd be able to tell but for some reason she was reluctant to tell him. "Who wassit, Tsukiko?" he asked and he knew she could tell that he wasn't _asking,_ he was _ordering_.

"…Aizen-taicho," she admitted slowly. She felt his arms tighten around her but he didn't say anything.

He frowned inwardly. Aizen hadn't told him that he'd been asked to watch over Tsukiko's graduation exam. But if he brought it up with Aizen he knew Aizen would only want to get rid of Tsukiko more.

Gin walked into a building and Tsukiko caught a glimpse of the sign that blared: Third Squad. She looked up at Gin quizzically. He didn't look at her but he said, "I still have some paperwork to finish." She swung her legs out of his arms and dropped to the ground lightly. She felt his hand on the small of her back when she wobbled but she grinned up at him, reassuringly.

"Ichimaru-taicho I need to…" Aiko's voice voice trailed off when she saw Tsukiko standing close to Gin. Her eyes narrowed and she hissed, "_you're_ back," she stated sourly. Tsukiko's glanced at Aiko before her nerves bristled. There was something about this woman that totally irked her but she still couldn't figure it out what it was. "Why is she here?" Aiko asked Gin, completely ignoring Tsukiko as she studied the fourth seat intently.

"'Cause I need ta talk wit' 'er," Gin replied casually and Aiko scowled.

"Will it take long? There's something I need to discuss with you," she said, making it sound important to try and irritate the blonde. But Tsukiko's absolute concentration was on trying to figure out what it was that was bothering her so much. And then she found it. Tucked away under her kimono was the woman's katana. The hilt was somewhat mauled and unkempt. Her eyes narrowed on it, listening for something. Faintly the noise grew louder and louder, grating on her nerves and tearing her heart up. Her katana was _crying_. Wailing might've been more accurate.

Immediately her hands sought for Mugetsu before remembering she'd been confiscated. Her heart was reaching out for the katana, trying to comfort it. When she finally couldn't take it anymore her hand moved and grasped the hilt, drawing it from it's sheath.

Aiko froze. She hadn't even seen the other woman move until it'd been too late. "B-bitch, what the fuck do you think you're doing?!" she snarled and lunged forward but an arm stopped her. She looked up, horrorstruck. "T-taicho?"

He smiled down at her. "Let's see wha' happens, hm?" he asked but she could tell it wasn't a question. Reluctantly she backed off. She already studied the strange woman. Her long, blonde hair was tangled slightly, as if she didn't bother to take care of it and she wore a mangled student uniform. The blonde had pale skin and creepy blue eyes. Although the girl's mouth was smaller, she had perfectly sized lips, neither was bigger than the other but they were chapped and she chewed on them. And she had doll hands, was short, and there was nothing remotely interesting about her. She was a little pretty, but not overly.

Suddenly the woman looked up and Aiko glared.

"You've been mistreating it," she said coldly as she ran her hand over the blade and gripped the hilt tenderly.

Aiko growled, "and what do you care?"

The woman's eyes softened, "it's been asking for help, how could you _not_ care?"

Aiko lunged forward again and this time Gin let her. He watched in surprise as Tsukiko's feet moved in the exact same movement as his and she calmly stepped out of Aiko's way. There were a few murmurs of surprise.

"That's impossible," Aiko scoffed.

Tsukiko wasn't paying attention to any of them. The sword's crying had become so loud she couldn't hear anything. It was slowly taking over her, it's despair was slowly eating at any relatively happy feeling she had.

_**She doesn't like me, in her eyes I'm worth nothing, **_it wailed endlessly.

Gin watched and surprise flitted over his face as a red cloud formed around Tsukiko. Half of him wanted to drag her away from it but the calmer part of him told him to stay back. Gin watched in a mixture of astonishment and amusement as a silhouette materialized and beautiful woman stepped out of the cloud. She stood behind Tsukiko and wrapped her arms that were hidden by long kimono sleeves, around Tsukiko's head and covered her eyes.

"You can't help the sword, only that woman can," Mugetsu murmured into Tsukiko's hair. Thin trails of tears slid down Tsukiko's cheeks and shakily she held the sword out in front of her.

Uncertainly Aiko took her sword from her. In the moment that both of them were holding the sword together she heard it, the soft wailing of her own sword. The woman who was covering the Tsukiko's eyes looked at her then. "The sword is a part of you, the more you hurt the sword, the more you're hurting yourself. The sword has a heart of it's own, you should know that by now," Mugetsu said softly before she seemingly melted back into smoke.

Gin watched as Tsukiko's eyes widened slightly before falling closed and she began to fall to the ground. He caught her before she was even close to hitting the ground.

* * *

"How many time are ya gonna pass out in one day?" Gin asked teasingly when Tsukiko's eyes fluttered open. Her eyes traveled to his smirking face and she groaned, which only made his grin widen.

"It's not like I _want_ to," she whined. Her eyes widened when she felt something cool and damp pressed to her forehead.

Gin pulled the cloth from her face and dabbed her cheeks before standing up and taking it back to the bathroom.

She tried to roll over to watch him but squeaked in surprise when she found she was on the couch and nearly rolled off of it. She heard him chuckle and she scowled.

"Are you still mad at me?" she whispered as she clambered back onto the couch. He appeared before her, their noses almost touching and he grinned.

"Yes, I'm still _very_ mad at ya. How're ya gonna make it up ta me?" he asked and Tsukiko frowned.

"You're mean," she pouted but cupped his cheek all the same and dragged his face closer. She kissed his lips lightly and smiled. "I'll make it up to you later," she whispered and his grin widened.

"I'll hold ya to it."

* * *


	18. Pure Evil Wears a Warm Smile

**Sorry it's so short D:**

**I dun own bleach DD:**

**

* * *

**

_Pure Evil Wears a Warm Smile..._

"This is a delicate matter," Yamamoto said sternly, "and I will not allow this decision to be made lightly." The captains said nothing in response to the elder's statement. "Aizen-tachio, please repeat the results of Matsuyaki Tsukiko's gradutation exam," Yamamoto said gruffly and his gaze fell on Aizen who smiled warmly.

"She passed with flying colors," he said cheerily.

Gin felt a flutter of apprehension in his chest. He could see from the glint in Aizen's eyes that he was planning something and Gin wasn't sure what.

"Now it is a matter of finding an appropriate squad," Yamamoto said and his eyes scanned the captains.

"I'll take her," Zaraki said with a malicious grin.

"Out of the question," Toshiro said.

"Why's that? She's strong ain't she?" Zaraki asked, frowning slightly.

"We cannot put her in a group that _encourages_ violence let alone provokes it," Toshiro said firmly.

"You don't think she has her powers under control?" Byakuya asked dully.

Gin smirked, amused, but didn't say a word.

"No," Toshiro said bluntly, "however the raw power her hollow wields could be extremely dangerous if it goes out of control."

"Which squad has she requested?" Yamamoto asked, cutting off the conversation.

Toshiro seemed reluctant to answer before he closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. "The third squad," he answered flatly.

All eyes turned to Gin whose smile widened slightly.

"Tha' shouldn' be a problem," he said cheerily.

"However, would it pose as a personal issue?" Tousen asked.

Gin smirked. "Not a' all."

"I think she should be left under Hitsugaya's care," Soifon said abruptly. When no one said anything she sighed and continued, "he's had good control over her so far and should her hollow break loose he would have good emotional leverage over her."

"There's still the problem of a personal issue," Tousen said curtly.

"It wouldn't be a problem," Toshiro said coolly.

Aizen stepped forward, immediately drawing Gin's suspicious attention. "I have some relations with the girl, but not enough for it to pose a personal issue. I wouldn't mind taking her into my squad," he said warmly.

"Don' ya think it'd be a better idea ta giver 'er wha' she wants?" I mused.

"Are you implying that we give her special treatment?" Yamamoto asked coldly.

"O' course not," he grinned, "we're givin' 'er special treatment now, ain't we? If the captain who a graduated student applies for, accepts them, that's the end of conversation so why are we still talkin' 'bout it?"

Yamamoto fell silent for a moment, mulling over Gin's words and he saw Aizen watching him carefully.

"We'll see how everything goes in the fifth squad. Should it prove unbearable she will be allowed a transfer. Aizen-taicho, please arrange a meeting with Matsuyaki, return her zanpakutou and inform her of her new squad. That is all."

* * *

Stonily Tsukiko kneeled in front of Aizen.

"Congratulations Tsukiko-kun, on your graduation," he said warmly and held out her zanpakutou. Trying to hide her eagerness she took it from him and cradled it in her arms.

"Thank you, Aizen-taicho," she murmured.

"I was also told to inform you of the squad you'll be joining," he said and his voice suddenly took a calm, cold tone. Tsukiko looked up sharply, eyeing the captain suspiciously. "You'll be joining the fifth squad." She felt her stomach lurch and she glared at him venomously.

"That's not the squad I applied to," she stated evenly.

He smiled again, but it was not kind. "It was decided to avoid personal issues," he said almost soothingly.

"I refuse," she said shortly and tightened her grip on Mugetsu.

His lids lowered almost apologetically, "I apologize but the decision is final," he said. Using one hand she threw the table, the only thing separating them, away and stood up angrily. _Any_ squad. She'd be fine in _any_ squad **except** his. A weary smile crossed his lips. "I thought you might say that," he mused and looked up at her almost smugly.

"I-I want a transfer," she growled, her voice trembling with rage.

"It's impossible. You don't _get_ transfers," he said and motioned for her to sit down. She ignored him and her hand subconsciously tightened on the hilt of her sword. "If you're good I might give you an alternative," he answered calmly. She stiffened for a moment before sinking onto the cushion slowly. "Don't be so mistrustful, Tsukiko-kun," he said cheerily but she continued to eye him wearily. He sighed. "To be honest, your relations with Gin have started to irritate me," he said and her chest tightened. She'd scraped a bit off the surface and hints of his true colors were starting to show.

"You're afraid that you'll be unable to control him," Tsukiko said, remembering how Gin quietly collected himself and strived to hide any true feelings in the presence of this man.

A mix of annoyance and amusement seemed to roll across his lips. "You're quite observant," he murmured dangerously.

"What's the alternative?" Tsukiko asked, drawing them back to the original point.

He smiled, "before his feelings continue to grow, I will crush them," he said and Tsukiko's eyes widened. She could feel her stomach cave in on itself and her heart crawled into her mouth. "Disappear for forty years," he said simply and Tsukiko's eyes widened.

"Forty years?" she whispered. Her eyes narrowed, "and _then_ what?"

"Return if you want," he said, "if he still has feelings for you then…I won't dwell on the matter any longer." When she shifted uncomfortably, her heart and mind tugging in two directions, he chuckled. "_Actually_," he mused, "have you ever heard of the kidou spell, Soul Binding?"

She was caught off-guard by the question and her eyes flickered to his face. "No I have not."

"It's a spell that binds one soul to another. The caster has full control over the receiver's life…" he trailed off and assumed by the look of blatant horror that was starting to show on Tsukiko's face that she was starting to understand.

"H-has this been used on Gin?" she asked, her voice faint.

He smiled widely and nodded. Her eyes widened as she searched his face, searching for a clue that he was lying but she found none. "Y-you're lying," she whispered, covering her mouth with her hand in hopes to fight down the nausea.

"Shall I give you a demonstration?" he purred and his hand rose and pulled a near-invisible strand from thin air. He gave it a sharp pull and from it's mysterious origin's the string also pulled a blue crystal. From it emanated all of Gin's reiatsu and Tsukiko's reeled.

"Put it back!" she screeched.

With a thin smile Aizen nodded and the strand slid through his fingers. The crystal darted back, as if the string had been the only thing holding it back. "What you just saw was the core of Gin's soul…the soul doesn't like being taken out of it's container which is why it returned so easily. _However_, if I were to **break** the core, all that is Gin would vanish."

Tears had begun to trickle down her cheeks, much to Aizen's hidden delight. "I-I assume that if I **don't** leave, you'll kill him?" she whispered.

"Ah, so intelligent," he purred but his face darkened, "he's of no use to me independent."

"W-when do you want me to leave?" she whispered and could've sworn that she felt her lungs tighten as her body fought against the words that spilled from her mouth.

Aizen's face brightened. "Here's the book, taken out in your name, about accessing the senkaimon. Unfortunately without the aid of a Hell Butterfly, you'll be forced to take the route through the dangai, but that shouldn't be a problem for you," he said with a pleasant smile.

"You've already thought this out, haven't you? What's my reason for leaving? I've gotten my zanpakutou back?" she hissed angrily through her onslaught of tears.

He smiled wickedly and she saw the pure evil that was Aizen Sousuke. "I threatened to reveal our 'intimate relationship' to Gin."


	19. The End of the Beginning

**AHH. It's the end D: ... I dunno, I'm ALMOST positive that i'm going to continue but I've just started a Hitsugaya fanfic so i'm not sure about this .____. I also apologize that this is so short.**

**I much as I hate to admit it, I still don't own bleach :[**

**

* * *

**

_The End of the Beginning..._

"Wha'sa matter?" Gin purred as she curled up next to him, breathing in his scent in large quantities. His mind was scattered as he thought to the moment where his memory escaped him. The painful sensation brought back unwelcome memories of the first time Aizen had ripped his soul from his 'body'. But he wasn't out of it enough to notice there was something troubling Tsukiko greatly.

"Nothing," she murmured and kissed his skin, savoring the taste. A taste she wouldn't have for forty years. The thought almost made her cringe.

"Ya don' like the idea of bein' in Aizen's squad do ya?" he asked and gently lifted her chin. Her eyes met his face and she reached up to brush the pad of her thumb over his eye. Slowly he opened them to reveal the beautiful crimson irises that she loved so dearly.

"Not really," she admitted. She thought back to what Aizen had said about her 'reason' for leaving. It tore her heart open but he'd said that he'd only tell Gin. He'd fabricate a story. She sighed and buried her face in his chest again. Would he still love her when she returned? She wanted to believe that he would but…the unwanted thought invaded her mind, did he love her to begin with?

"Yer actin' awfully strange, Tsukiko," he murmured and she felt his spidery fingers trail through her hair soothingly.

"I love you," she blurted, softly. He tensed and shifted away from her so that he could look into her eyes. "I love you so much," she whispered and, against her will, tears began to spill down her cheeks. His eyes widened.

"I…love ya too," he murmured and pulled her into an embrace.

She sniffled before she rolled over him and straddled his waist. "I'd _never_ do anything to hurt you," she whispered and leaned down to rest on his bare chest. He sat up and cradled her.

"Wha's botherin' ya, Tsukiko?" he asked.

"I love _you_," she said firmly.

"I know tha'. Don' be thinkin' I don' know tha'. I love ya too," he said. He didn't understand what was bothering her or how to handle this situation. She whimpered and rested her forehead against his chest.

"I'm sorry," he heard her whisper before she mumbled something under her breath. He opened his mouth to speak but the room had begun to spin. "Please don't forget me," was the last thing he heard before her soft lips pressed against his and he blacked out.

* * *

"Gin," he heard his name faintly and for a moment wondered if it was Tsukiko.

"GIN!" A man's voice roared his name and his mind snapped into awareness.

"Oya, wha's the jubantai-taicho (tenth squad captain) doin' 'ere?" he questioned lazily.

"Where is she?" Toshiro snapped.

"Whaddya mean, Shiro-chan?" he questioned and ignored the bad feeling that'd begun to ball in his stomach.

"So you don't know where she went either?" he mumbled and suddenly memories of the night past flooded Gin's mind. He jumped up, ignoring that he was half-naked and flash stepped to Tsukiko's room. She'd _acted_ like she was planning something but that wouldn't involve _leaving_ would it? He threw open the closet and stared blankly into it. It was empty. He appeared back in his room to where Toshiro stood with a suspicious look on his face. He grimaced when he opened his own closet. Her zanpakutou was missing from the spot she'd stored it last night.

"Get dressed, there's a captain meeting," Toshiro said and a hell butterfly, that Gin hadn't noticed, fluttered out the window.

* * *

"According to the records, a book on the senkaimon was taken out in her name two weeks ago," Ukitake said grimly and Gin stared at the floor.

"How did she react yesterday when you told her of her acceptance into the fifth squad?" the soutaicho (captain-commander) asked and Aizen stepped forward with a troubled look.

"She was upset, slightly hostile even, when I told her. I assumed it was simply because she wanted to be in Ichimaru's squad," he said sadly.

"How was she when you saw her, Ichimaru?"

"Troubled," Gin said slowly, "I assumed fer the same reasons as Aizen."

"This is a matter that cannot be overlooked. Without supervision, she presents a threat to Soul Society. Can anyone think of a reason as to why she might have run away?" Yamamoto asked and uncomfortable silence fell over the room.

"Prepare for an emergency search," the soutaicho's voice boomed through the room and the captain's quickly dispersed.

_**Ten Hour's Prior**_

She felt terrible for knocking Gin out without warning but Aizen wouldn't allow the risk of him following her. Reluctantly she grabbed Mugetsu from the open closet and stuffed her spare shinigami uniforms into a rut sack. She ran silently through the house to Kouhei's room and slid the door open softly. She tucked a note under Kouhei's pillow before flash stepping away.

* * *

Traveling through the dangai was _not_ an enjoyable experience and according to Aizen, there were an infinite number of locations she could connect too. She also had four minutes to make it to the other side. She yelped when she saw the tunnel closing behind her and sped up her running to shunpo. She reached the other side and tumbled out and her face hit hard, dusky rock.

She whimpered and rubbed her throbbing nose. She stood, watching miserably as the gate behind her closed, before turning to examine her surroundings. She could brood later.

The landscape was rocky and barren. Blue sky rolled above her with puffy blue clouds. She frowned.

"_Shouldn't it be night here?"_ she wondered before a voice rang out.

"Ohh, what's this~? We've got a visitor~!"


	20. news

**Okkiieeeee...I have lotsa news.**

**Im _reallyreallyreally_ sorry that I haven't updated...but i've decided that I'm ending Devil's Lullaby series. HOWEVER. I'm going to rewrite it. Same characters only the plot is different m'kay? I'm really sorry...I haven't decided on a title yet, but if I end up publishing a new story about Gin, it'll be the rewrite :]**

**sorry again but i'm really unhappy with how the story is going and how horrible the plot was. :[**


End file.
